


Past Prologue

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XZero Origins [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Day of Sigma, M/M, Maverick Hunters, Other, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a telling of events leading up to Sigma's rebellion and the start of MMX. A mysterious red Maverick is captured by Sigma for study. Despite X's misgivings, a close bond forms between X and the Maverick. Meanwhile the Maverick Hunters are formed, and Sigma gives into madness. This story is inspired by the Zero vs. Sigma cutscene in MMX4.  X/Zero.  This story now has ART!  SEE CHAPTER 1 SUMMARY!  ALSO SEE CHAPTER 24 SUMMARY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mega Man X, Zero, Sigma, nor any other mentioned characters and concepts from the franchise. They are the property of Capcom. This is a transformative work intended for entertainment purposes only, and will never be used for commercial nor monetary gain.
> 
> Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So to finish off this labor of love, [I commissioned piece based on the chapter "Fate"](http://imgur.com/5rWjzfQ)  
> as cover art  
> BEAUTIFUL WORK by DeviantArt user metalhime. Check out her stuff on DeviantArt/dA (http://metalhime.deviantart.com/)

X, a Class B officer of the 17th unit, paced erratically in the command center, with worry frozen in his features. The case should have been textbook: a lone Reploid goes berserk, and a team of well-trained Anti-Maverick Police are then dispatched to neutralize it as cleanly and safely as possible. This berserk Reploid - or "Maverick" as society was beginning to call them - cornered itself by holing itself up in a warehouse far from any residential zones. Or, perhaps, X thought, it originated there. Whatever the truth was, X did not care so long as the threat was destroyed and no more of his friends came to harm.

Instead of a clean and safe execution, the case levied an unexpected cost. Garma, a senior captain of the Anti-Maverick Police Force, had been one of the best in the business. When news of his death came in, a pall came over the comrades he left behind. Morale plummeted. To make matters worse, it was not just Garma who fell— the Maverick wiped out his entire unit as if they were rookies fresh out of training. Terrified, no one volunteered their name to put down this Maverick and avenge their captain. No one, except one.

Upon viewing Garma's burnt and broken remains, Sigma took up his sword. Sigma, the first Reploid created after the humans discovered X, spent most of his existence leading the Anti-Maverick Police Force for Abel City, the largest metropolis in the region. Brimming with silent rage, he vowed to face the monster and slay it himself. Concerned for Sigma's safety and the future of their organization, X joined his voice with others who implored Sigma to reconsider. With respectful but vehement protestations, many pleaded for him to send someone else, and to not put himself in danger for vengeance's sake. However, Sigma pulled his rank as a Class S officer and dismissed them all, with cold blood apparent in his eyes.

X watched Sigma depart from headquarters that morning. He feared for the future. Sigma alone glued together their cause. The Anti-Maverick Police Force was one of many anti-Maverick organizations that existed at the pleasure of the public. Knowing this, Sigma often attended Abel City council meetings to secure their unwavering support. Their support not only meant funding, but the carte blanche authority to create and apply policy as they pleased-- so long as they kept the peace.

On the Force, many considered Sigma style of command to be strict but always fair. And, like today, he got his hands dirty if the situation called for it. He thus inspired a level of loyalty and discipline among his troops that became the benchmark for all other anti-Maverick precincts.

Thus if the famous Sigma were to fall in battle, it would be celebrated by Mavericks everywhere. Such a failure would erode humans' trust in Reploids, and - if not remedied - could lead to a heavy restructuring. Perhaps, even, their eventual disbandment. Without a strong, unified force opposing the Maverick phenomenon, X knew their pursuit of peace would inevitably fail.

Now the day waned, and no indication of Sigma's progress came through. No indication of his demise, neither, X thought.

"Signal inbound from Camelback Storage Outpost! It's Commander Sigma!"

X looked up sharply at the news, and rushed over to the communications console. Many other officers also left their post at the announcement and surrounded the operator at the console, and so X pressed as close as he could to listen within the boisterous crowd. As they clamored with anticipation, the operator pressed a finger to her ear, saying "Acknowledged Commander. We will have medical staff on standby. Dr. Cain? Roger. HQ out."

She then whipped around and announced, "Commander Sigma has neutralized the Maverick at point CSO-5!"

The crowd around the console cheered wildly. "I knew he could do it!" and "That's our Commander!" were shouted back and forth. X was relieved himself, but his worry had not yet dissipated—the mention of Dr. Cain confused him, and thus found himself dreading the details. Compared to his reploid cohorts, X both appreciated and lamented his unusually powerful intuition.

Curious as well, X pushed to the front of the crowd and asked "Anything else?"

The operator, coming down from her own excitement, said "He didn't give any more details than that, except that he needs medical attention. He also requested we fetch Dr. Cain, but again, he didn't elaborate there either. We ought to just be glad he's back."

"Thank you," X said. He then pushed his way out of the crowd of his celebrating comrades. In order to investigate his doubts, he would need to speak with Dr. Cain.

Dr. Cain was the first living thing X had ever known. While the doctor was not the one who created him, he was the one who discovered him, and who undid the seal on his stasis capsule. News spread rapidly among humans about the "more human than human" robot, who could think and act for itself. The sensation resulted in Dr. Cain's name and expertise earning indisputable reverence.

Regardless of his fame, however, Dr. Cain was truly taken in by X, a discovery he deemed "the ultimate testament to human genius." Dr. Cain took care of him and educated him, and both had formed a bond of mutual respect that carried on since the day of X's awakening. During that time, X had allowed Dr. Cain to study his engineering under a grant from the World Federation, and from his research Dr. Cain was able to create Sigma.

Deemed a historic success, the Federation bought Dr. Cain's plans and ordered them to be replicated in mass production, and thus the "Reploid" race was born. Sigma was truly a marvel, and his magnetic and honorable persona earned him most of the fame and recognition as being the "first." Sigma also possessed vastly improved battle specs over X, and thus X's name lost its leverage in the world except for with one human, the one Dr. Cain.

Unfortunately, the indisputable fact that Reploids could randomly go berserk and harm others crippled the spirit of Dr. Cain, who had no intention whatsoever of introducing to the world a race of potential ticking time bombs. He blamed himself, thinking that his research was not good enough, despite having admitted that there were features revealed in X that could not be analyzed and therefore was irreproducible in the first generation of Reploids. Dr. Cain supported the formation of the various Anti-Maverick Police precincts to protect the innocent from his "children," but because of his remorse, Dr. Cain retired and secluded himself in a private home away from the city. X tried to keep regular contact with him, but the increasing frequency of Maverick outbreaks made it difficult.

Nonetheless, X was determined, and in his quarters he sent a call on a private channel bound for Dr. Cain's residence. The automated operator patched him through, and Dr. Cain flashed onto X's viewscreen.

"Ah! X! What a surprise! Long time no see," Dr. Cain greeted.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not calling more often," X replied.

"Don't be," Dr. Cain said. "I know things have been busy on your end."

"They sure have, Doctor. How are you holding up?"

"Oh, these old bones feel older everyday." Dr. Cain coughed as if to emphasize. "But they still have some vitality in them yet."

"Glad to hear it."

Dr. Cain smiled, but then said, "So, this isn't just a pleasure call, is it? You're probably still on duty. What can I do for you, X?"

X sighed, wishing they didn't have to rush into business so soon, but the reason for his call bubbled to the forefront of his priorities.

"I heard Sigma requested that you come in, and although it may be none of my business, I wanted to find out why," X asked.

"Oh," Dr. Cain said. "Yes, he has. In fact I was just now preparing some equipment to bring over. I'm not surprised you haven't heard the details. Sigma was critically damaged by an unusual Maverick, and so they need me to repair his more complex systems."

"That's not all, is it?" X asked after a telling pause. He could tell Dr. Cain was starting to become a little anxious, for his body language did nothing to veil his thoughts.

"X, I think it's better if you come see it in person. In fact, I do want you there. Sometimes even I don't know what Sigma is thinking."

X's brow furrowed, thoroughly confused by Dr. Cain's uncertainty. "Where?" he asked.

"Headquarters, Research Lab 44. I'll give your access code temporary clearance. And keep your wits about you, X. I'll see you this evening."

"Yes, Doctor. Goodbye," X said. The viewscreen flickered off. X sat down on the corner his maintenance bed, trying his best for a moment to figure out what was going on. Unable to develop a mote of a decent hypothesis, X gave up and left his quarters to continue his duty until that evening.


	2. Meeting the Monster

X jumped up from his workstation and soon as his CO relieved him of duty. To avoid alarming from his peers, however, he held himself back from sprinting down the long corridors of headquarters. X avoided the elevators as well, and descended below ground using the rarely used stairwells. The route took time as the research and development of headquarters descended far underground, and the farther down it went, the more limited access became. As one of the last research facilities, Lab 44 required maximum security clearance. X had no such clearance as a Class B, a fact which prevented him from going beyond Lab 25. However, X hoped Dr. Cain had remembered to grant him that clearance, and once he reached the access door to descend beyond Lab 25, he took a deep breath and punched in his code. If Dr. Cain had forgotten, it would embroil X in an embarrassing security uproar. A remedial lesson in security protocol was the last thing X wanted to deal with at the moment.

Thus X sighed with relief when the input panel blipped happily, and the door to the descending stairwell unlatched with a soft hiss. Keeping up his pace, X hurried further down, and when he reached the door of Lab 44, he punched in his access code again. These labs required confirmation from a designated researcher on the other side, and so X waited several seconds before the door swished open.

X met with the intimidating figure of Sigma. X froze at the unexpected sight, but noticed Sigma wasn't standing as straight as usual, and was cradling his left arm. His face, too, changed for the worse - dark, diamond-shaped scars marred each of his eyes.

"X?" Sigma spat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

X shifted, too afraid to reply immediately, until Dr. Cain's voice called, saying "It's alright. I asked him to come."  
Sigma grunted, making no attempt to hide his displeasure, and made no movement to allow X in. "With all due respect, I think it would be better if he did not know about this."

"X is trustworthy, you know that," Dr. Cain said. "Let him in, I say."

Grunting again, Sigma stepped back, and X cautiously entered. "I'm sorry to impose, Commander," he said. Sigma growled in reply. X noted why Sigma was cradling his arm: it was brand new, among other parts whose sheen contrasted sharply with the scuffing that mottled the rest of his body.

X then noticed Dr. Cain at one of the many large workstations, who rotated his robotic hoverchair to greet X. "Thanks for coming, X."

"No trouble at all, Doctor. But may I ask what the big secret is?" X asked.

Dr. Cain took a deep breath, glancing at Sigma briefly before saying, "I think you should just follow me."

X nodded, and Dr. Cain moved from the workstation through an open portal to an auxiliary, cylinder-shaped room. A thick column rose from the center with a singular stasis capsule rooted to its base, looking like a gnarled tumor on an old tree. Computer terminals lined the perimeter, outputting data on their screens in continual cycles. X had never seen the inside of these labs, and glanced around as he followed Dr. Cain. Eventually, his eyes fell upon the lone stasis capsule. An an opaque, green-tinted forcefield sealed the capsule, preventing him from seeing inside. Dr. Cain entered something into one of the computer terminals before moving next to the capsule.

"X, come here," Dr. Cain said. X moved closer and stood on the opposite side of the capsule, while Sigma leaned against the door frame and folded his arms. Dr. Cain tapped the control console of the capsule and the forcefield retracted.

X's eyes fell upon the sleeping Reploid inside. The peculiar sight gripped him instantly, his fascination evident in his roving stare. The creature's red armor was even more jarring when contrasted against the bed of drab, gray wires he was nestled within. Even more fascinating to X was the Reploid s youthful, handsome features, crowned by a shattered blue crystal, as blue as X's armor. X also noted on his left shoulder a mysterious Z-shaped marking.

"Who-?" X began, looking up from the strange Reploid, glancing between Dr. Cain and Sigma.

"Meet the Maverick of point CSO-5," Sigma said bluntly.

X blanched. "You brought it back here!" he exclaimed. "A Maverick as dangerous as this should be deactivated immediately, not studied! X remembered his ranking status, and added, With all due respect, of course."

"I knew we shouldn't have let him see it," Sigma said. "He won't understand."

"Understand?" X said hotly, trying his best to keep his outrage outside the bounds of insubordination. What s to understand?

"X, calm down," Dr. Cain said. "I can't say I disagree with you, but I think you'll reconsider when I tell you that this specimen may very well be related to your own origin."

X scoffed. "I have no relation to any Maverick."

"Cool it. That's an order," Sigma said sternly.

"He nearly destroyed you by the looks of it," X said, turning to Sigma. "After you fought him for Garma's sake!"

"For Garma's sake?" Sigma repeated. A burst of laughter erupted from him. "You thought I wanted to avenge him?"

"What?" X said. "What other reason would there have been? You even refused backup."

"Yes, but not because I wanted to prevent further casualties. I wanted a proper duel, not a reckless free-for-all that our forces are so good at." Sigma approached the sleeping Maverick. He said, "I haven't had such a fight in years, X. I've never felt such a thrill in battling a Maverick like him. AClass B officer such as yourself may not appreciate what I'm saying, but for someone like me, it was a moment where I felt truly alive. Such an exquisite foe may teach us many things. If only you could have seen the speed and strength this Maverick was capable of." As Sigma finished, he seemed to absent-mindedly rub his left shoulder where his new limb was still integrating with his old body.

The revelation shocked X, as well as his Commander's tone and choice of words. X had never heard him speak like that before. X turned back to view the Maverick, worried that it may not be the only thing that was malevolent in the room.

Sigma continued, "However, what you can appreciate is this: his battle specs are not based on my specifications. They are unique, which means he created by another human before the doctor here created me. Based on his construction, we think he might be nearly as old as you are. Does that not make you even the slightest bit curious, X?"

X admitted to himself that such information did spark his curiosity. In addition, the more he looked upon the mysterious robot's peaceful face, the more pity he felt, if for nothing else except to spite Sigma's cold-hearted words. His misgivings about the Maverick s true nature persisted, however, and he said, "I hope you aren't planning to revive him."

"Our studies would not be complete without observing his conscious state," Sigma said with a grin.

"Dr. Cain," X pleaded. "There must be some other way."

"X, I know what you must be feeling. You have a big heart, which must feel even heavier at a time like this. However, I must be the one to conduct this delicate research, and I am sure you realize that."

X did realize it. He knew that even if Dr. Cain refused, Sigma would no doubt find another researcher. X trusted no one else but Dr. Cain, and in going against Sigma's authority, X would lose, just as badly as he was losing the argument then.  
"I can't believe this," X said.

"I don't care what you believe, but I think you should appreciate the sensitivity of this," Sigma said. "I'm expecting you to keep quiet about what is going on here. To anyone else except those in this room, you will say that I destroyed the Maverick at CSO-5. I don't care if you are a good officer and a long time friend of Dr. Cain's, for if you blow the whistle on this, I will see to it that you will never work for any anti-Maverick police force ever again."

"Don't worry," X said glumly. "I understand."

"Good," Sigma said. "In return, I'll allow you to observe the progress we make here, so long as you are discreet about your visits here."

X stiffened and replied, "Yes, sir. He fixated upon the red Reploid in the capsule once again, tapping his fingers along the edge of it absent-mindedly. X wished the right answer was easier to grasp sometimes.

"If that is all, I would prefer privacy for my work," Dr. Cain said.

"Of course," Sigma said. "Let's go, X."

X tore his eyes away from the capsule's occupant and shuffled out of the lab behind Sigma, still digesting what he had learned. A fitful night s rest lay ahead of him that evening, he determined that much.

"Try not to overthink this, though I know that's like asking the tide to stop coming in." Sigma said. "I will promise you that if he is too dangerous, that I will make sure he is completely disposed of."

X nodded at Sigma's promise, for it relieved him somewhat. They walked further before Sigma asked, "Don't you find it unbelievable, though, that someone might intentionally create a Maverick?"

The question made X pause. He then said, "Humans can be as good or evil as any Reploid, can't they? Whoever made him could have easily been just as mad." As X spoke, he was struck by his own words, and felt another jolt of pity course through him. His feelings confused him; how could he possibly feel sorry for a Maverick? But the Maverick could not help his programming. Someone - some human long ago - intentionally made sure that that Reploid would never know peace.

"Well said, X. How true that is," Sigma said, bringing his knuckles to his chin.

True to his prediction, X resisted activating his rest mode in his maintenance bed later that evening. The danger of having a monster on the premises concerned him foremost. Beyond that, however, the question of the Maverick s origin awoke questions X thought dormant. Questions that plagued him since the day of his own discovery. Why was he here? What purpose was he meant to serve? What about that Maverick? Why did Reploids have to hurt one another? Why was he himself built for war, but his heart made to desire peace?

He tossed and turned again. He resigned himself to the many long and sleepless nights ahead of him.


	3. Nightmare

Sigma kept his word. X's access code remained valid, and it allowed him to visit Dr. Cain and that Maverick in Lab 44 whenever he wished. Dr. Cain was present for most of the time, a fact that worried X when he considered the doctor's age. X also knew that despite the old man s frail appearance, his heart and soul lay in solving complex puzzles. Therefore X rarely mentioned his concerns while the doctor engrossed himself in his work. X noted with some irony as well that it was the most X had seen of Dr. Cain since his retirement.

X started to look forward to his visits. Every time X went to see Dr. Cain, he would also view the progress of the doctor's reconstruction of the red Maverick and make note of his improved specs and appearance. Every time there would be a new piece added, and it made X feel like he was watching a plant grow, and he felt a pride similar to seeing that plant mature and flower.  
"Why, he's as remarkable as you are," Dr. Cain would sometimes say. He sounded more excited than X would have liked, but his scientific curiosity was infectious. X soon began to work for the doctor as an unofficial assistant, and for longer and longer periods, until the doctor would tell him to leave and get some rest.

One event in particular, though, disrupted X's ability to find any rest for some time thereafter. While X helped the doctor, it was not infrequently that X would come in direct contact with the Maverick, either to change input and output connections, take readings, or some other basic but essential task. It was during these routine tasks that X's sympathetic systems nearly overloaded. At the time, X was having some minor difficulty in swapping some of the connections through the jungle of wires connecting to the Maverick's cranium. X was leaning over, with his face very close to the Maverick's, trying to finger his way around the mess of cables.

Suddenly, the Maverick's eyes snapped open. X yelped, and his mind blanked with fright. He noticed a moment later that he had fallen back onto the floor, and he remained there as Dr. Cain turned around at a computer terminal.

"X! What happened?" Dr. Cain asked.

"His, his eyes!" X said, pointing. The Maverick was still staring, though appeared to be making no further movement.

"Oh, X," Dr. Cain said, sighing with relief. "He's been doing that a lot lately. It's merely a reflex a random, involuntary motor impulse." Dr. Cain turned back around and continued, "It's actually a good sign for his health, for it means that his systems are responding well to our repair efforts."

As the doctor explained the phenomenon, X composed himself and rose to his feet. He approached the Maverick cautiously, his apprehension giving way to curiosity. He did not yet feel ready to continue the task he was previously trying to accomplish, so he studied the Maverick in stillness and quiet. He believed the doctor, but while examining closer, he noticed that the Maverick's hazel-colored pupils were dilating and closing erratically. X considered that it may merely be the effect of additional glitches and readjustments in the Maverick's buses and processing units, but it also appeared that the Maverick was consciously trying to see.

"Just close his eyelids yourself if it bothers you too much," Dr. Cain said. For the first day, X did just that. He gently used two fingers to pull the lids closed, and then resumed his work in peace.

* * *

 

_A pair of hands reached out of the darkness and seized X by the throat. He gagged and kicked his legs. From the blackness the face of his assailant emerged, but shadows obscured its features. However, X could recognize the bluish gleam from a crystal crowning the figure's forehead. In his heart, too, he knew it to be the Maverick from point CSO._

_X struggled against the Maverick's grip, unable to speak. X retracted his hand and charged his buster gun. Then, a strange symbol appeared in the crystal. X froze, entranced by the image._

_The Maverick spoke. The voice sounded cold and modulated. "Help."_

_X furrowed his brow, taken aback by what he heard._

_"Help me."_

_The buster gun stopped charging. X felt his heart move at the Maverick's plea. He choked out, "How?"_

_"By dying!"_

_The voice sounded like Sigma's. Suddenly, the face transformed into the head of a mechanical wolf. Its jaws opened and it lunged, fangs closing in to crush X's head in one bite._

"No!" X yelled, paralyzed with terror. He jolted awake in his maintenance bed. He blinked, allowing a moment for the rest of his systems to safely come online from their rest mode. After a minute he sat up, putting a hand to his forehead.

X dreamed like humans did. When X first told Dr. Cain about his experiences, the doctor dismissed it, saying that all Reploids can experience some visual and aural stimulation while in maintenance. Flashes of light, buzzing, that sort of thing. But when X insisted that he saw vivid images and scenery, and heard more than just buzzing in his dreams, the doctor struggled to believe him. Why would someone program an artificial intelligence with such a frivolous ability? the doctor asked.

X wondered that himself after such an unnerving experience.

Images of the dream entered X s mind as the Maverick's spontaneous eyelids continued to spook him. They popped open without warning more frequently until it became a daily occurrence, and usually when X came within close proximity to the Maverick. Although he continued to shut the eyelids when he wanted to work, he also took on a perverse humor about the ritual. X sometimes let the Maverick stare off into space, and X would smile and chat with him as though he were awake.

"You know," X would say, leaning with his elbow on the capsule edge and resting his chin in his palm.  The Maverick's expression reminded him of a human joke.  "Maybe you ought to switch to decaf, Mr. Red." X smirked and waved a hand in front of the Maverick's face.

"X " Dr. Cain warned, but chuckled at X's silliness.

"You know, I feel kind of sorry for him," X said.

"Feeling sorry for a Maverick? What brought this on?" Dr. Cain asked, smiling.

X looked at the Maverick's blank eyes. "He didn't choose this. He never had a choice. What if he doesn't want to be a Maverick?"

"Other Mavericks don't get the luxury of choice, either," the doctor observed. "A Reploid must obey their programming, even if it is malicious or faulty."

X sighed. He placed his fingers over the Maverick's eyelids and pulled them shut.

Over the coming days, the small amusement X enjoyed with the Maverick turned out to be a welcome break from his larger concern about his commander's behavior. Since the day he brought the Maverick in, Sigma seemed preoccupied and distracted. That the other officers didn't notice, or they chose not to mention it, also bothered X. It was subtle to be sure, and X doubted himself on occasion, but Sigma was not only becoming more prone to tirades, but would chew out subordinates with personal attacks rather than with professional corrections. A couple of new recruits had quit after receiving a long, searing earful from him over simple mistakes in training. They resigned the following day. Word of the incident became an open secret, but never discussed lest Sigma find out about the gossip.

Sigma's light-hearted remarks always had a sardonic edge, too. However, they had taken on a crueler taint. X overheard Sigma joke about humans getting what they deserved for creating Reploids. While others in the room laughed, X found it disconcerting. Feeling alone with his doubts and having nothing more to go on but his bad feelings, X let the matter go and continued doing his duty as normal.

The next time X saw Sigma came several days later. The door to the lab swished open, and X found Sigma conferring with Dr. Cain.

"Good, X. I m glad you could be here for this," Sigma said.

"Why is that, sir?" X asked. X observed the red Maverick's progress like he usually did, and was surprised to see that he looked mostly complete, with much of the original wiring and life support systems having been stripped away. His broad shoulders and golden markings gave him the air of grace, power, and purpose that X both admired and feared.

"Because today is the day we break the spell on Sleeping Beauty here."

X tensed and his throat went bone dry at Sigma's statement. X imagined the feeling of hands around his throat, like in his nightmare. Although X was accustomed to the Maverick s presence by now, he still very much preferred that he remain subdued. X looked toward Dr. Cain and asked, "You approve of this?"

"I do, X," Dr. Cain said. "In all my years and education, I am still at a loss as to the full extent of this specimen's capabilities. I can't even say that we directly repaired him, for all of his damaged motor, limbic, and cognitive functions were gradually restored on their own. All we have been doing is controlling the flow of energy he needs." Dr. Cain sighed. "It has only been a short time, but the tests I've been able to do in order to determine his exact engineering have provided no clues. The way his DNA interacts with his nanomachines is still a mystery to me, at least while he remains in stasis. I'm hoping that by reviving him temorarily, we can shed some light on it. Although I dare say it's as if he's missing a significant part of himself, but that won't be clear until we can see how his system performs while conscious."

X nodded, understanding as well as he could, but still believed that there was everything wrong with what they were doing. Synthadrenaline coursed through him, making his skin tingle with anxiety.

"X, you and I will stay in here while the doctor reverses sedation. Bear in mind we will be the only security available to contain him," Sigma said. He then smirked. "I understand if you refuse, however. He gave me two black eyes, after all."

"My own safety is not what I'm afraid of," X said, rising to the challenge. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Sigma smiled at him before saying, "Good, that's what I like to hear.

Dr. Cain nodded, saying "I will cancel his inhibitors remotely. I also want to precaution you that this lab is equipped with powerful electromagnetic pulse emitters that I can also activate remotely in case the situation escalates. The pulse does no permanent damage, but is powerful enough to incapacitate most large mechaniloids. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to guard you two from the effects if we absolutely have to use it."

"Understood," X said.

Sigma said, Alright, be on your guard. Doc, let's fire 'im up."

"Please do your best to keep the worse case from happening. The longer the specimen stays conscious, the more data I can collect," Dr. Cain finished.

"Roger," X said in a lower tone. He could not believe he was about to finally meet this Maverick.

Dr. Cain nodded, then turned to exit. The door swished shut and bolted, and X's anticipation grew with every silent minute that passed. He retracted his right hand into his buster arming himself just in case while he stared at the red Maverick, fully alert to any sign of life that developed. Soon enough, the eyelids of the Maverick began to twitch and flutter, signaling the gradual recovery of his senses and awareness. In the dim room, X made out the eerie glow of irises from the Maverick who, after having opened his eyes fully, tilted his head and met X's petrified stare head-on, not unlike what the Maverick had been capable of while comatose.

X returned the stare, willing himself not to panic. Like a rogue bot caught in searchlights, the Maverick's unnerving glare rooted him to the spot. The Maverick's eyes then focused and swept over him, seeming more curious than hostile. X was nonetheless relieved when his gaze moved to Sigma.

The moment the Maverick saw Sigma, the Maverick bore his fangs. He growled, and with laserlike speed, the Maverick pounced from his capsule and lunged toward Sigma, ready to kill him with bare hands. His vicious, feral persona contrasted starkly with the serenity he had while slumbering for so many weeks. And for the first time, X noticed the extraordinary length of blonde hair sprouting from the Maverick's helmet.

There was not a spare moment to dwell on the spectacle, however. Sigma caught and held the Maverick in place by his wrists. The latter quaked with intent to kill. The Maverick spoke unintelligibly, uttering only low growls and hisses like a wild animal. X moved to intervene, but stopped when Sigma said, "Stay back, X." He then called, "Hey Doc, how are the readings?"

"We're getting them, Sigma, but I'm going to need more time. Can you hold him?" Dr. Cain responded from the intercom.

"No sweat," Sigma said. "He sure is as feisty as I recall, though."

X froze in hesitation, both in what to say and how to act as he watched his Commander struggle to keep his own death at bay. Would X then be next? No, Dr. Cain would intervene before then, wouldn't he? Nothing was certain, and his thoughts caved in on themselves when the Maverick roared and X heard something snap.

Sparks cascaded from Sigma's left arm, a tear appearing at the seam where his replaced limb had been attached. Sigma howled in pain. The Maverick cackled as he wrenched the rest of the limb off in one swift tug. The Maverick tossed the limb aside as sparks and oil spilled from the wound. For the first time, X witnessed genuine fright on his Commander's face.

"No!" X yelled, and before he could think, he leaped behind the Maverick, wrapping one arm under one of his shoulders and the other around his waist. The Maverick grunted, frustrated by the restraint, and violently twisted in an attempt to shake X off. X planted his feet firmly and held on tight, though it was all he could do to keep the slightly bigger Maverick from tossing him like a ragdoll.

"You can hold him, X? Just a few more moments, please!" Dr. Cain called. Sigma meanwhile had slumped to the floor, cradling his wound, yet appeared darkly amused by the situation.

"You ought to be more grateful, you rusted bucket of scrap," Sigma then said, rising to his feet. "If it weren't for me, you'd be ground up and forgotten in some junkyard by now!"

And in a move that stunned both X and the struggling Maverick, Sigma buried a punch square into the Maverick's abdomen, just above X's arm. X felt the force ripple through his own gut, and could hardly imagine what the Maverick had felt. The force of the blow put a stop to his struggling in X's grip.

"Oh? Where did that hunger for blood go?" Sigma taunted, bending over to look the Maverick in the eye. "Don't you wanna see me dead? And what about X there? You were created only to destroy, weren't you?"

The Maverick heaved, still staggering from the blow. Sigma's taunting made X recall his words weeks ago. He thought of his dream, and the cry for help. The Maverick s nature was not his fault. Was he, too, living in misery, just like the rest of the world? Maybe he didn't just want to kill. He had ample opportunity to wring X s neck, yet the Maverick chose not to. As X's sympathy got the best of him, he buried his cheek in the Maverick's thick mane and hoped this would not end badly for him.

"You can't even speak, can you? That proves that you aren't meant to exist in a civilized world," Sigma said. He then brought his fist back again and cracked it across the Maverick's cheek. He brought his fist across the other cheek as well. He raised his hand to strike him again and again. The endless, pointless violence was more than X's spirit could take.

"Stop!" X shouted, releasing the Maverick to step in between them. He shielded the Maverick with outstretched arms and a defiant countenance, saying, "I'm sorry, sir, but that is enough! We can't punish him for the way he is. You said it once yourself, that Reploids shouldn't have to fight one another!"

"X, are you standing up for a Maverick? I never thought I would see it!" Sigma roared, lowering his fist. Sanity seemed to waver in his Commander's eyes as the conflict escalated, and X hoped Dr. Cain would fry them all right then and there.  "Give me a break, X! That heart of yours is so pure that you believe even a Maverick like him deserves a chance? Garma must be spinning in his grave. No wonder you only made it to B rank. I thought you were different, X, but you're a fool, just like everyone else in the damned place!" Sigma went on. "Now get out of the way!"

X remained unflinching against the harsh torrent of words, more concerned now than ever that the Reploid behind him be left alone. As of that moment, the Maverick disturbed X less than the enraged Class S officer before him.

"X " X heard from behind him. X's eyes widened in disbelief that the Maverick would utter his name, but before he could turn around, a pair of hands grabbed him and he felt himself being lifted off of his feet.

X knew he was dead. He miscalculated, and now the Maverick would tear him in half with one pull. His fear turned to confusion, however, when the Maverick carried him to the stasis capsule and gently placed him inside. He looked up at the Maverick's soft yet blank face, and watched as he tapped at the control console. The forcefield switched on, sealing X inside.

"Hey!" X called. "What-?"

X could not see what happened next through the forcefield, but could hear it clearly. Sigma said, "Hah! What a marvel you are. You kill indiscriminately, but suddenly decide to protect him? You crazy Maverick! Stay away from me! Doc! Throw it!"

X flinched as a loud buzz and a humming reverberated through the room, followed by the sound of heavy collapse metal bodies to the floor. Dead silence followed, from which X deduced that the EMP did its job. X felts his whole body tingle, yet the forcefield of the stasis capsule seemed to have protected his vital circuits from the pulse's effects. He briefly wondered if the Maverick knew of this outcome, but even if he hadn't, it was no less astonishing that the Maverick would ensure his safety like he had.

"Oh my goodness," X then heard Dr. Cain say. "This was a bad idea. What a mess."

The forcefield released, revealing the doctor to X as well as the state of the two other Reploids. They had both crumpled to the floor separate in heaps.

"Oh, X, you're still awake! I'm very glad the capsule protected you," Dr. Cain said.

X said nothing, but suddenly threw his arms around the old man and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, X," Dr. Cain whispered, accepting the hug and patting X on the back. "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"It's okay," X said, releasing him. "Now let me help you get them back online."


	4. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I commissioned the piece featured below for this chapter, "Fate"](http://imgur.com/5rWjzfQ)  
>  BEAUTIFUL WORK by DeviantArt user metalhime. Check out her stuff on DeviantArt/dA (http://metalhime.deviantart.com/)

Without any additional conversation save for the directions from Dr. Cain - X gathered up the lifeless Reploids and followed Dr. Cain to a separate but adjacent biomedical facility. The room hosted a row of lab tables which connected to a computer hub along the wall. They used these tables as makeshift repair gurneys, for they could monitor vitals from the hub and administer sedatives from the tables. They worked on Sigma first, for his absence would be noticed by the community at large if there was undue delay.

Dr. Cain and X reversed the EMP coma without trouble. Within the hour, Sigma came to.

"Commander," X said as Sigma sat up on the gurney. Sigma held his forehead as his systems came back online.

"X, you damned fool," Sigma replied, lying back down. "Defending Mavericks- that's a crime. I ought to throw you out of the force, but then I would have no means to prevent you from talking about this without killing you. In fact, I have no means either way, so why shouldn't I send you and your little red pet to the grinder right now?"

"Sigma," Dr. Cain muttered.

"I won't talk, sir," X said calmly, though he was stifling a growing anger built from Sigma's relentless insults he had heaped on him since the afternoon began. X felt a surge of defiance. "As for the Maverick, I think there are still things we can learn from him. As long as we keep him sedated, that is."

"What things?" Sigma said, chuckling. "And when did you become such an expert? Didn't you get what you wanted, Doc?"

Dr. Cain sighed. "It's still unclear exactly how his nanomachines are receiving and translating his neural and chemical inputs, despite the amount of data we collected. No clear patterns emerged whatsoever."

"If he can't or won't reveal his secrets, then he's useless. Too bad, I suppose, after all my trouble," Sigma said, looking over to the still-unconscious form of the Maverick. "Scrap him."

X frowned, saying, "With all due respect, we can't just scrap him. I'm convinced, as you were, that he deserves our attention. He doesn't seem so hostile toward me, so maybe I can work with him if you'll give both of us a chance."

"That's an interesting change of tune coming from you, isn't it, X? Tell me, what if he turns around one day and murders you as ruthlessly as he murdered Garma?"

"As far as I can tell, sir, there is only one Reploid here who wouldn't mind seeing me dead."

Irritation blazed in Sigma's eyes, but he had no reply to make to X's words. Instead he said, "Very well. I'll allow the Maverick to stay, but you are now responsible for it, X. If you will excuse me, I must make ready for duty." He glanced at the Maverick. "Keep it under until I am able to return."

Dr. Cain nodded, and Sigma departed swiftly.

"Sigma " Dr. Cain said as the door closed behind Sigma. "He's so different now from when he first came online. He used to call me Father." The doctor sighed. "Now he is so cold and severe. I suppose the pressure of protecting our society is a heavy burden. X, I want you to forgive me. I could never figure out how to program the wonderful quality of humility you possess, and I had hoped that Sigma would learn it instead and " Dr. Cain trailed off, obviously disheartened by the failure he was admitting.

"Doctor, whoever Sigma is now, it certainly isn't your fault. You were the first human I ever met, and I learned from you what's true and good by your example. I'll never forget it," X said, reaching out to touch the doctor's arm.

"Thank you, X," Dr. Cain said, his eyes glistening with tears. "I'm sorry, but would you call me Father? Just sometimes, for I would like to hear it again."

"Sure, Father," X said. He then hugged the old man once again, who smiled gratefully.

"You are truly remarkable, X," Dr. Cain said, releasing from the hug. "Speaking of which, what on Earth are we going to do about him?"

X looked over at the Maverick, resting on the bed and looking as peaceful as he had before they had revived him.

"I don't know. I want to talk to him, but I'm not sure yet if he even understands what's happened to him," X said.

"He learned your name easily enough," Dr. Cain pointed out. "But he may still be dangerous if we reboot him as he is."

"Is there a way to delete Maverick programming?" X asked.

"If I could answer that, then you'd be out of a job," Dr. Cain said.

X smiled. "Good point," he said.

"Maverick programming or not, X, he is a mess no matter how you look at it. All the more reason for me to think that something key was removed from him, some important piece of data that was lost or corrupted. Without it, his autonomic and cognitive functions are incoherent. Perhaps that is why he is Maverick in the first place, but it's impossible to say," Dr. Cain said.

"How terrible," X said, his eyes softening upon the Maverick's face.

Dr. Cain in turn studied X for a moment before saying, "Let's wake him up, Sigma's orders be damned. He can take it up with me if he has a problem with it."

X whipped around to give Dr. Cain an appreciative grin, making no effort to disguise how thrilled he felt.

"The EMP emitter should be just about recharged by now, anyway. Would you bring it in here from the other room? I'll reroute the activation command to this room," Dr. Cain said, moving to a system input console. X obeyed, running out to fetch the device. He carried the boxy, dense contraption back in with both arms, set it down at the console, and hooked it in.

"Alright, hand me that soldering needle," Dr. Cain said, moving to the Maverick's bedside. "What should we call him, anyway? I've been meaning to ask you."

"Who?" X asked.

"Our guest here. Who else?" Dr. Cain said. "We should call him something, no?"

"You didn't give him a code?"

"He's supposed to be unofficial, so I saw no reason to make paperwork for myself."

X glanced down at the "Z" marking on the Maverick's shoulder. "He's not supposed to exist, right?" he pondered aloud.

Dr. Cain paused from his work to look up at X. X then said, "Zero."

"Zero?" Dr. Cain repeated.

"We'll call him that for now. Zero." X said.

"Zero. Very well," Dr. Cain said, resuming his work.

Like with Sigma, it was within the hour that Dr. Cain had successfully reactivated Zero's electronic systems. As he finished, they waited as Zero's integrated neural and biological systems slowly reactivated, indicated by his level of consciousness. X hovered over him as he watched his eyes open slowly. X still felt a tinge of fear about what they were doing, but it flew away once Zero's eyes locked onto his once again. The unbroken gaze embarrassed X a bit this time, but he steeled himself knowing that they could not turn back.

"How are you feeling?" X asked, taking a swing at communication. He even reached out to rest his palm on Zero's forehead. Truly, X felt sorry for what this Maverick had to go through.

"X," Zero stated after a pregnant pause. He then blinked dumbly. Progress, X supposed. X glanced up briefly at Dr. Cain who he noted was observing in unmasked awe.

"I'm X, that's right," X said, leaving his hand on Zero. "Nice to meet you."

Zero appeared to lose focus, as if trying to recall something, but it kept slipping out of his grasp.

"X," Zero repeated, again seeming like he was trying to remember something. After having an internal struggle, Zero's face fell, indicating he had given up. X brushed his hand his forehead, and the act seemed to relax both Reploids.

"Don't worry, Zero. We'll take care of you," X assured. He still wasn't sure if Zero understood, but he hoped the tone of voice sufficiently communicated his peaceful intentions. In reply, Zero reached up and took X's hand, bringing it to his side. To X's astonishment, Zero smiled. It was a pure, gentle, handsome smile, and it convinced X beyond a doubt that this was the one Maverick who deserved a chance to get better.

X cleared his throat and said, "Can you move?"

Zero squinted as if concentrating, and he let go of X's hand and attempted to sit up. X thought to stop him, for Dr. Cain had not yet checked if Sigma had inflicted any internal damage. Instead, he held his hands out to steady him in case Zero lost his balance. After some wobbling, Zero sat up straight and looked around, noticing Dr. Cain for the first time. Hostility crossed his features, making the old man gasp.

"No, Zero," X admonished, moving to the opposite side of the bed to come between them. "It's okay. He wants to help you, too." Zero glanced at X as he spoke, then his features relaxed. Though he did relax, X noticed that his rage had transformed rapidly into despair. X could not see it clearly, but he felt it, and thought about what it was like to come into strange, confusing world without purpose or memory. X had been through it himself. It was a powerful loneliness. A reason to live, any reason, eluded him during that dark time. X thought he might have lashed out at the world too if Dr. Cain had not been there to hold him at the times when he needed to cry.

X, moved by his empathy and his own memories, gingerly put his arms around Zero. Zero tensed at the unfamiliar contact, but X said, "I know what this is like. I don't know who I am supposed to be either, nor do I remember a thing about where I came from. It makes you confused, angry, and alone. But you're still alive, and as long as you remain alive, things will get better. Endure it. You'll be glad you did someday."

X felt Zero settle and lean into his chest.

"It must have been fate," Dr. Cain said, watching the scene unfold. "For you two to meet."

X stroked Zero's back gently. "X," Zero said again, but this time a powerful tremor wracked his body. Alarmed, X released Zero and saw that his eyes were slightly glazed over. "Doctor?" X said worriedly as another tremor shook Zero. Dr. Cain immediately rushed to assess him, visually and by analyzing the gurney's readouts. X pushed for Zero to lie down in order to get an accurate scan.

"It appears the internal damage to him was worse than it appeared," Dr. Cain said. "But according to these readouts, he is not critical. We just need to give him time to rest."

Despite the assessment, Zero convulsed again, and X could tell by his rigidity that his involuntary spasms were causing him some panic. X returned his hand to his forehead with soothing strokes.

"Should we put him back under?" X asked, though he did not like the thought of having to knock him out yet again. But for Zero's peace of mind and to aid repair, it sounded like a good prescription.

"You seem to have his trust, X. So I would say it's your call," Dr. Cain said. "But he may be in pain."

X watched as Zero convulsed again. His head pivoted towards X, but his eyes were wide and unblinking. The sight was pathetic, and it caused X to struggle to contain his tears. He had no idea what to do to make it better.

"Let's do it," X then said softly. "Just for a little while."

Dr. Cain nodded, and went to fetch the sedative. X brought his hand down to one of Zero's and held it, but was surprised when he felt Zero's grip tighten over his hand.

"Don't worry," X said. "I'll be here when you wake up again."

A moment later, Dr. Cain returned with a cartridge containing a dose of tranquilizer and installed it into the table. Zero's grip on X loosened as the drug gradually took effect, and the lids of his eyes drooped.

"I hope he thanks you if and when he is able," Dr. Cain said. X glanced up at Dr. Cain with a somber smile. "I have a bit more work to do on the data we gathered," the doctor continued. "What are you going to do?"

"I'd like to stay with him," X said.

Dr. Cain smiled. "Do as you wish," he said, then took his leave.

X looked at Zero, the Maverick. He killed Lieutenant Garma, and nearly killed Sigma. He was unpredictable and violent. After today, X now saw Zero, the Reploid, suffering in his madness. The more X considered his own actions that day and in the past weeks, however, the more sure he became that he was doing the right thing. He cared little if Sigma or the authorities thought otherwise. That conviction comforted him, and he smiled to himself as he rested his head next to Zero's sleeping body. Sleep soon claimed him as well - restful, and without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of this fic can be read at FF.net, but I am in the process of revising/editing this story. Therefore I am only uploading what I have revised so far to AO3. Hope to have the rest of the fic up soon in the coming weeks.  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Rude Awakening

"You're pathetic, X."

X jolted as the voice, accompanied by a jab at his side, forced him awake.

"It's amazing you're not in pieces strewn all over the lab, sleeping alongside a Maverick like that."

"He's not a Maverick," X shot off without thinking, his grogginess interfering with his judgment. He realized what he said a   
little too late, and with whom he was speaking as he glanced up toward Sigma's towering form.

"Not a Maverick? I'd love to hear you try to defend that one to the human government if they knew about this," Sigma said gruffly.   
"But why should anyone care about what they say?"

"Excuse me, Commander?" X questioned.

"Listen, X. I wanted to apologize for my words to you this afternoon. They are not words befit a Commander when speaking to his   
subordinates. Morale and loyalty are precious, especially in a time like this." X nodded, and Sigma bowed his head slightly before   
he went on. "I trust you to keep this to yourself. I have recently been informed that the World Federation is crafting   
legislation that would merge all sanctioned Anti-Maverick Reploid Police forces of the world under one name and one leadership."

The news baffled X. The changes sounded far too ambitious. He never suspected that the Federation would ever collaborate on   
something like that. X thought the humans preferred to ignore the growing Maverick crisis, so long as the Anti-Maverick Police   
kept them at bay. "But that means…" X started to say.

"It means that we can say goodbye to any kind of private sector support, and to our own rules," Sigma finished for him.

"But who will this leadership consist of? Under what name?" X asked. Sigma sighed.

"The official announcement of these changes won't be made until they have finished organizing the chain of command, but they want   
to combine Police leadership based on record, talent, tenure, and public acclaim. Apparently, I fit the bill."

X blinked. Was Sigma saying that…

"Within a few months, you will know me as Sigma, Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters," Sigma said, as if answering X's   
thoughts.

"The Maverick Hunters…" X said, trying out the sound of it.

"Nothing more than fancy titles, X. We will be government employees, subject to oversight by a human council. They will be   
designees of world leaders. Small-time politics will be a thing of the past." Sigma sighed. "And I led us here. "

X furrowed his brow in thought before saying, "It sounds like a great idea in theory, though. We will be able to cooperate with   
other talented officers, share resources, and get better funding. I think the people and Reploids will benefit in the long run," X   
suggested. Sigma smiled.

"Always looking on the bright side, aren't you?" he said. Sigma sighed. "That's good. But please understand, I've been under a lot   
of stress because of this change, in addition to concealing our secret project here. I'm afraid I'm handling it rather   
shamefully."

"It's okay, Commander," X said. Sigma's confession did much to answer X's concerns about his Commander's irritability and severity   
over the past days. The change would transform society, and X believed the pressure Sigma experienced would overwhelm a lesser   
leader.

"And in case you were wondering, I suggested they use our precinct as a template for organizing divisions. So in all likelihood,   
you will still be in the 17th unit." Sigma said. "So don't worry too much. Anyway, it appears you haven't been doing the work you   
promised. I thought you were going to study him?"

"I haven't had the chance because he's been repairing himself after the damage he received today," X said.

"Incredible. He even can't take a few punches? To think that he did this to me," Sigma said, patting his reattached arm.

"I thought I heard voices," Dr. Cain said, entering the room and carrying a data pad. "Ah, you've returned, Commander Sigma."

"I wanted to see what your findings have been so far. I know it has not been very long, but my time to attend to this matter grows   
short, and therefore I must have positive results as soon as possible. If not, then the research must stop and this Maverick   
disposed of without question. My job and my credibility are already at stake by having this thing here."

"I understand, and I am working as best as I can," Dr. Cain said. "You should know, however, that X has made progress in   
communicating with the subject. I wish you could have seen it."

Sigma arched a brow. X blanched, afraid that Dr. Cain was going to tell the truth about them waking the Maverick up without Sigma.

"Are you implying that you both contradicted my explicit orders?" Sigma asked blankly.

"X did no such thing," Dr. Cain said. "I revived him in order to conduct additional observations. X just happened to be present."   
Sigma chuckled, much to X's relief.

"Very well," Sigma said. "And what did you observe?"

"The Maverick appears to trust X. It listens to him."

"Really? I suppose that's no surprise. Everyone likes X," Sigma said wryly. "I'd like to see it. Wake him up."

"Sir," X began, rising to his feet. "Zero, er, the Maverick will be in pain if we wake him up too soon."

"What did you say?" Sigma said. He huffed in amusement, sweeping X aside to approach the maintenance bed and rip out the sedative   
cartridge. "Zero, huh? That's what you call it?"

"Commander!" X said firmly, his rage bubbling at Sigma's sadistic intent. "Put that back! Zero needs it!"

"Please," Sigma said, juggling the cartridge in hand. "What's the harm in a little payback?"

"Plenty," Dr. Cain admonished. "If your one to abhor such childishness."

In response, Sigma crushed the cartridge in his hand. He let the liquid ooze out between his fingers before saying, "Like I said,   
I'm under a tight clock. I want to see this. Now."

As if on cue, a groan was heard from the bed as Zero started to come to. His eyes squeezed shut, then opened, and although they   
had regained their life in comparison to before, they struggled to stay open. X was fast at his side, but positioned himself in a   
way that he hoped would block his view of Sigma. Sigma, for his part, stepped into a shadow order to remain somewhat discreet.

"X," Zero greeted, smiling, although seeming to wince in a jolt of pain when he attempted to sit up.

"Not too fast," X said, pushing him to stay on his back. Worry marred X's features. "Does it hurt? You can just nod or shake your   
head."

Zero kept smiling up at X as if the question failed to register. He reached out to put a hand on X's arm, but twitched   
involuntarily as his fingers came to rest. Zero's eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"Doctor, we're going to need another sedative soon," X said, taking Zero's hand and squeezing it. However, Zero vigorously shook   
his head at the word 'sedative.' X paused, now feeling incredibly indecisive, exacerbated by Sigma's attentive gaze piercing   
through his back.

"Zero," X said soothingly. "I'm sorry we had to wake you before you're ready. If you are in pain, then you should sleep until you   
are better."

Zero shook his head again. He then opened his mouth as if he wanted to speak, but no sound came out. He tried again, and it almost   
seemed to X like there was some invisible obstruction in his throat blocking his attempt at a coherent phrase. Zero clenched,   
appearing to suffer another twinge of pain, and through his teeth he let loose a howl of aggravation.

Meanwhile, X started to panic as Zero seemed to grow more and more frustrated, and struggled to stem the restlessness Zero   
presented. Zero's howl sent a bolt of fear down his spine, but X steeled himself and gripped Zero's hand tighter, while using the   
other hand to still Zero at his opposite shoulder.

"Calm down," X ordered in a loud voice. "I know you hear what I'm saying, I know that you understand me, so if you want to stay   
awake you will have to listen to me." Zero paused, ceasing his agitated movements to look up at X directly. "If it's that bad," X   
went on, almost in a whisper, "then let us take care of you."

Suddenly, Zero's face twisted with rage. His hands shot up and he grabbed X by the throat. They choked X before he could let out   
a cry of surprise.

"X! Oh no!" Dr. Cain said. He moved to the EMP and the computer hub.

"No!" Sigma hissed at him. "Not yet."

Zero's eyes did not move-- his focus remained entirely on X. X put his hands to the fingers around his throat, gagging from the   
pressure. He looked at Zero, pleading with his eyes.

Then, just as suddenly as the rage came, it ebbed away from Zero. His face fell, and he twitched again. He then breathed a word:   
"Help."

Astonished by the request, and the sudden expansion of Zero's vocabulary, X relaxed in Zero's grip. He felt Zero's fingers   
loosen. The Maverick dropped his arms and sat limp as though exhausted.

X rubbed his throat. His voice faltered when he then said, "Alright, Zero, let's get you back to sleep."

Zero nodded miserably, with a pained look that wrenched X's heart. Dr. Cain took his cue to fetch another tranquilizer, but paused   
when Sigma silently motioned his intent to retrieve it instead. While they waited, X put his free hand to Zero's forehead, trying   
his best to comfort him with gentle strokes. Sigma returned shortly, and whistled for X's attention. X pivoted around in time to   
see Sigma toss him the cartridge, which he caught and quickly installed.

"Rest well, Zero," X said softly. "I forgive you. Don't be afraid."

Zero smiled again, and his eyes slipped closed.

"Heh," Sigma said. "And you said he wasn't a Maverick?"

Embarrassed by the incident, X refused to turn and look at his Commander.

"At least it was interesting, though I must say I learned as much about you as I did about your 'Zero' here. You are too   
trusting. Now you see the danger in opening your heart to a Maverick, X. It could kill you."

"I know," X acknowledged. He was still holding onto Zero's now-limp hand, but quickly put it down to rest on the bed. "But he   
didn't kill me."

"That's true, despite the ample opportunity it was given," Dr. Cain pointed out with wry emphasis.

"Was it the Maverick's choice, or can he barely operate? His speech is nonexistent. He's erratic. How do we know he is even   
comprehending what X is telling him?" Sigma asked.

"Yes, the way he presents physically and psychologically is disconcerting, and I do grant the possibility he may never regain his   
full, uncorrupted functionality," Dr. Cain said. Shocked by the blunt assessment, X looked as though he were betrayed by what   
doctor said.

"In that case, I'll make sure he is disposed of, then," Sigma said.

X moved to protest, but the next words from the doctor stopped him. "Hold on. Seeing X interact with it has given me an idea for   
how to repair him," Dr. Cain said. "If you will allow it, of course."

Sigma paused. He then said, "What do you propose, doctor?"

"As I have said before, it seems as though Zero here is missing a key component or components in his system. My theory is its   
absence is sabotaging his biological systems from interfacing with his artificial ones. Therefore, I propose we attempt to   
reintroduce that component through gene therapy. I will create a virus to transplant the appropriate DNA and additional   
programming into his body. It is risky, but if it succeeds, then we can expect a full recovery."

Sigma nodded, bringing a finger to his chin. "You can synthesize such a thing?"

"The virus itself and the programming I can construct easily, but the DNA…" Dr. Cain hesitated. "The DNA is too complex, for I do   
not yet fully understand Zero's design, and cursory scans suggest that I would need another lifetime to comprehend its   
intricacies. Therefore we need a donor, and I believe it must come from one who is just as complex, and whose origins are just as   
mysterious."

X arched a brow, for Dr. Cain was looking directly at him as he spoke.


	6. Prognosis

"Me?" X asked.

Dr. Cain nodded, then said, "I can think of no other candidate."

"Interesting," Sigma said.

X paused and shifted on his feet, appearing disturbed by the idea. "What would I have to do?" he asked.

"For you, the procedure will be easy. All I have to do is extract a sample of your fluids. I'll then find and replicate the specific portion of DNA I need from that."

"I'm willing to cooperate if that's all it takes," X said, relief washing over him, but he furrowed his brow when Dr. Cain's face grew sorrowful. X felt the immense sympathy behind the doctor's expression.

"Before you make your decision, X, you should also know that Zero probably won't have an easy time. There is a chance he will not survive procedure at all," the doctor said. "If his immune system rejects your DNA completely, then his symptoms will be even worse than they are now. He may never function properly again."

When X did not reply, Dr. Cain said, "In other words, this is a long shot. A very long shot. However, if Zero can endure it, then he may recover. This is Zero's only chance. X, I believe it ought to be up to you whether or not it's worth the effort to save this Reploid's life, or if it would be better to end his misery now."

X's face fell as he listened to Dr. Cain. He looked to Sigma for any sign of input, but instead was met with an expectant look from his commander. He looked away and back toward Zero, the sight making his chest ache.  X rubbed his bruised throat.  His head spun with confusion. He struggled to imagine ordering the death of such a mysterious discovery, but struggled as much with the idea of prolonging Zero's agony. Either way, his conscience would carry the consequences.

The sliver of hope that the procedure might save Zero called to X.  Zero asked X for his help-- in his dreams, and now in reality.  X smiled inwardly as he recalled the past few weeks he spent with the red Maverick. While X had been helping Dr. Cain restore Zero in the lab, he had wondered what sort of personality Zero would have if he were just a normal Reploid. Would they get along? Would Zero be smart? Friendly? A loner? Shy? A ladykiller?  X also admitted to himself the truth he wanted to bury: that he found a kindred spirit in Zero. They both came from unknown origins, with designs unknown by anyone in existence. The word 'normal' did not apply to them. What if he, X, had never been given the chance to live? What if fearful humans had scrapped him before they got to know him?

X felt grateful to be alive. Suddenly, X looked up and said without hesitation, "I want to go through with it.  Please, doctor. We have to try."

Dr. Cain nodded as if he had expected the answer, but then said, "There is another detail to all of this. Before I introduce the virus that will transplant the DNA Zero needs, he will have to undergo a full memory wipe to ensure that there is as little biomechanical stress and interference with the integration as possible. A reset, essentially. It will also rid him of any potential memories and associations that would trigger a relapse into a Maverick state."

X blinked, stunned momentarily with disbelief. "So to save his life," X began, "We have to delete his memories?"

Dr. Cain nodded. "Indeed."

X looked over to Zero. He appeared sorrowful, saying "Then he won't remember me." His voice gave no clear indication of whether he was asking or stating the truth.

Dr. Cain sighed. "I know we wanted to learn about where he came from and who created him, but with the way he is now, it makes no difference if he returns to us as a blank slate. And before he met you, I dare say that he probably has memories that any healthy, sentient being would be glad to be rid of."

X nodded. He said, "I see. Then it must be done."

Sigma, who had been listening silently, huffed in amusement and said, "He won't remember me either. Too bad!"

X winced. In that moment, he hated the sound of his commander's voice.


	7. Fading Memory

"Okay, X, he's ready. You may start the procedure anytime," Dr. Cain said.

X hesitated, glancing down upon Zero. Sigma had authorized X and Dr. Cain to carry out the gene therapy procedure, so they  
returned Zero to the stasis capsule to monitor his vitals while he underwent treatment. His cranium and torso lay open like a  
cracked egg, leaving the red Maverick's innards grotesquely exposed to their tinkering. Zero's sleeping face looked bright and  
orderly in contrast, and a final jolt of doubt hit X in the gut. In an instant, X's heart ached and he doubted his understanding  
of human emotion. Before, X thought emotions traveled a linear path of cause and effect, with some modulation depending on the  
circumstances. If someone wishes you happy birthday, you feel quite happy. If a Maverick kills your comrade, you feel great  
sadness.

Now, looking down at Zero, X felt lost. The linear path branched off and circled around. He crossed feelings of worry, wonder,  
anger, and affirmation, then back again. He worried if he made the right decision. He wondered who Zero was. How could X be such  
a fool to go through with this? No, Zero deserved this chance. Or did he?

X grappled with the feelings prodded by his inner dialogue. Saying nothing, he nodded and took his cue, dialing in the command  
code. While is mind wandered, his fingers moved over the input panel on automatic pilot. The monitor, blooming like a flower from  
a tangled mass of cables, flickered and read: "Initializing...Deleting memory banks of all non-essential data..."

"How long should this take?" X asked, watching the cursor on the monitor blink.

Dr. Cain said, "Hard to say. Depending on how much is stored, it may take half a day, or many days."

"Then how long?"

"I'll have to hit him with a strong dose if the virus is to take hold. I don't know how he will react.  It might be instant, or take weeks.  " Dr. Cain wheeled  
hovered over to X and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "But try not to think about that, X. Until then, I insist that you take  
some rest. I won't need an assistant in my way while we wait."

"But-" X said.

"No buts!" the doctor interrupted. "I'll alert you when the memory wipe is finished."

X dropped his gaze but did not reply.

Dr. Cain went on, "Do you think Zero would want to meet you while you're exhausted? Imagine if your body forced a shutdown for  
maintenance. That would not make a very good first impression, don't you think?"

X smiled at the image. He said, "I see your point."

The doctor leaned back and looked at him before saying, "X, your compassion is what makes you unique." He then looked over to  
Zero. "It's why the fate of this miserable creature pains you. The unfortunate truth is that there are simply some things you  
cannot control."

X's face fell. Was that what he felt? The lack of control?

Dr. Cain patted his arm. "Don't look so dour. My advice is to worry about the things you can control, not what you can't." He  
chuckled. "If I worried like you, I wouldn't have made it to this ripe old age."

"I'm not sure if I understand," X said.

Dr. Cain sighed. "Whenever you feel restless, try closing your eyes and focusing on a picture of what you want to achieve. I  
don't know if it works as well for Reploids, but it always helps clear away the useless worry in my head."

X smiled at the doctor, happy for the suggestion. "I'll try it sometime if you think it will help."

"Let me know of your results," the doctor replied, returning the smile. "Now get out of here."

* * *

 

Coincidentally, X's time for visiting the lab diminished sharply. Word spread about the Federation's unification of the major  
anti-Maverick Police precincts. The public approved. Human and Reploid civilians alike expressed gratitude for the government's  
recognition of the Maverick phenomenon, as well as its efforts to combat it.

The news struck the various Anti-Maverick peacekeepers with a mixture of enthusiasm and anxiety. Questions and gossip abounded.  
After learning of Sigma designation as Supreme Commander, much of the apprehension faded away. With Sigma at the helm, no one  
questioned the might of the Maverick Hunters.

The speed of the transition prevented X from pondering much on the new changes. The 17th unit expanded greatly, as B-class or  
equivalent transfers rolled in from anti-Maverick forces all over the globe. Some officers from the 17th were also reshuffled  
into other units. New Class A officers also transferred to headquarters: Chill Penguin, Sting Chameleon, and Storm Eagle, as well  
as a handful of other military-grade Reploids considered exceptional leaders by government standards. The A Class first  
demonstrated their high expectations through increased training schedules for all units. Group exercises and drills became more  
frequent, and they went on longer and harder.

Headquarters itself also expanded. Heavy construction transformed the once modest nine-storey structure into a lofty, state-of-  
the-art hub of security and intelligence. Above ground, the concrete-reinforced base of operations X called home evolved into a  
towering spire of blast-resistant glass, glimmering in the sunlight above the hills like a beacon. Though the project was grand  
and awe-inspiring, X felt some regret, saddened that his former HQ disappeared into little more than a bittersweet memory without  
much of a warning.

The construction above ground did not trouble X as much as below. He feared underground laboratories would be searched and sealed  
off during the architectural overhaul. The blueprints given to the architects included the labs.

However, it seemed that renovations halted at lab 30. The final floors were closed off permanently— but only officially. At  
least, that is what Sigma told Dr. Cain, who in turn informed X, much to the latter's relief.


	8. Suffer No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I not only added a bunch, but combined two chapters.  
> Thank you to those who have left kudos and feedback. I'm working hard to please! :-)

Two weeks passed since he helped set Zero up for treatment. His memory cleared in little less than two days, and the virus  
successfully infected him a day after that. Since then, however, there had been no change for the better—- but also none for the  
worse.

Nonetheless, the lack of progress spelled doom for Zero in the eyes of Sigma. Sigma increasingly considered Zero as a liability.  
Everyday, X hoped for some change, any change, in Zero's status. X refused to think that the treatment did not affect Zero, and  
that they wasted their time.

The worry ate at X. As he lay in his maintenance bed, he turned over the things he could say to Sigma that might prolong Zero's  
life. Zero is a valuable specimen in our understanding of Mavericks, sir. Zero might offer insight into Reploid design given  
he's not modeled after me, sir. Zero could recover enough to explain his origins, sir.

It then occurred to X that his thoughts toward Zero bordered on obsession. Why was this Maverick so important to him? Zero  
puzzled him, terrified him, and tried to choke the life out of him, yet he had no greater desire than to see Zero open his eyes  
again.

He felt exhausted, and his processing speed slowed. He knew his worry over Zero and the integration into the Maverick Hunters  
stressed his systems dearly. While the maintenance bed decreased the time his systems needed to discharge heat, defragment,  
realign, then restart, but it required him to relax and power down his cognition and sensory interface. X's whirling thoughts  
prevented him from reaching that relaxed state. Frustrated, he huffed and rubbed his tired face.

The doctor's advice entered his thoughts. What did X want to achieve? So many things, yet all of them seemed insurmountable.  
Peace between Reploids, and between Reploids and humans, first of all. Secondly, he wanted to know what meaning his life had.

Third, he supposed, he wanted to help Zero. X pictured himself holding Zero's hand as X helped him to his feet, the latter no  
longer angry nor hostile. X imagined a chagrined Sigma wanting to say something, but declining in the face of Zero's miraculous  
recovery. He thought of what he would need to teach Zero if he did in fact recover.

The maintenance bed whirred, catching X as he drifted off and powered down.

* * *

 

"Doctor, you wanted to see me?" X said walking into Lab 44.

"Very good, X. Thank you for coming so early. Yes, I have some very good news for you indeed," Dr. Cain said. X's face lit up and  
he followed the doctor into the room where Zero lay. "It appears that Zero's auto-repair function has activated, which concerned  
me at first. Auto-repair includes increased production of antibodies in addition to builder nanomachines, and I feared that they  
would reverse the work done by our virus."

X nodded, believing that he vaguely understood. Dr. Cain continued, "Zero's body is not producing more antibodies. From the looks  
of it, he appears to be ignoring the infection."

"What is he repairing, then?" X asked.

"About that, I'm not sure," Dr. Cain replied sheepishly. "I do believe it is a good sign for his health."

"That's great," X said, leaning over Zero nestled within his bed of cables. He waved a hand in front of Zero's drooping eyes.  
"Good morning," he said to Zero. Dr. Cain turned his attention to X.

"He looks so peaceful," X remarked. "Hard to believe there's a battle going on underneath it all."

Dr. Cain looked X over. "You seem different today. Can't quite put my finger on it."

X turned to him and smiled. "My maintenance went better than usual last night."

"Ah, I see. Never underestimate what a good night's rest can do for the soul, whether you're human or Reploid. This attitude  
suits you much better, so do keep it up," Dr. Cain replied.

X wanted to explain how the doctor's advice worked like a charm, but it sounded like too much in his head. "Thanks, doctor," X  
said. "I will."

Suddenly, Zero lurched forward in the capsule. X gasped and jumped back, watching in horror as Zero's body seized violently. The  
computer blared an emergency siren as his vital signs spiked out of control. Panicked, X dashed to Zero's side and Dr. Cain moved  
quickly to a station of monitoring panels to examine the readouts.

"Zero!" X said. He struggled to hold the red Maverick, concerned that he would rip his life support lines out. Zero's sickly green  
eyes stared into nothingness and his jaw slackened as he shook.

"Dr. Cain! What's wrong? Help him!" X called, barely containing his horror.

"X, hold him steady until I prepare a tranquilizer!" Dr. Cain replied. "Most peculiar," he muttered. He glanced at the data  
readouts flashing around him on multiple consoles as he fumbled with a syringe.

The quakes soon reduced to tremors, and the seizure dissipated as swiftly as it began. X exhaled and gently pushed Zero back into  
the capsule. The red indicators on the monitors sank and returned to their green, level state. The end of Zero's episode came as  
a small relief for X. "Oh no," he breathed. Frowning with sorrow and regret, he moved to wipe the droplets of blood that were  
leaking from the corner of Zero's lip with his thumb. He then whispered, "This can't be. It can't."

X leaning into his arm against the capsule, and rested his head next to Zero. He reached out to shut Zero's eyelids, sighing  
deeply and wishing they were playing their game again.

"He stopped on his own, I see," Dr. Cain said, holding a syringe of what X presumed to be a very powerful sedative.

Suddenly, X snapped his hand back as if Zero had bit him, for the red Maverick lurched forward again without warning. The seizure  
came back with a vengeance, and the emergency siren blared once again. Zero came within inches from X's face, and this time, X  
realized Zero was fully aware. X trembled, sensing fear, confusion, and pain, though Zero's face remained unexpressive.

"Doctor!" X called. More blood bubbled out from Zero's lips, staining more of his chin and torso.

"Coming," Dr. Cain said, arriving swiftly to the capsule to administer the contents of the syringe into an intravenous line  
connected to Zero's capsule. He also handed X a suction tube attached to a pump and said, "Intubate him, and start clearing out  
the blood."

X followed the order once the sedative began to work—- well within seconds of its application. Zero slumped backward. The back  
of his head felt heavy as X supported it to apply the tube. He switched on the pump, and profuse amounts of fluid drained out of  
Zero's mouth and into the pump's reservoir.

"He must be suffering from severe internal damage," the doctor said. "Oh, X, I don't know what to tell you now. I wanted to lift  
your hopes, not crush them like this." As he spoke, Dr. Cain moved to sit beside X and place a hand on his blue arm. X did not  
reply. The doctor tried to look at him, but the angle obscured X's blank face. Though the doctor could not see him, X's demeanor  
felt almost threatening, and the doctor retracted his hand.

X's shoulders drooped and relaxed, but into great sorrow. There had been only one other time X felt so lost: the day X realized he  
was not human. As the only Reploid in the world, he yearned for flesh and blood, just so he could fit in. He suffered in  
silence, but the pain lessened as Reploids went into mass production. And much like that time, X wondered why a human would bestow  
a robot with the ability generate such awful emotions. What use did isolation and despair have for him?

The picture of helping Zero from his capsule, healthy and alert, crumbled to pieces. X now envisioned Sigma pushing him aside to  
rip Zero from his cables and drag him off to a parts depot for disassembly. He imagined seeing the lab for the last time as he  
went back to his normal life, surrounded by the strange new faces of the Maverick Hunters. He thought of the dark and powerful  
loneliness that lay ahead of him.

"Pull the plug," X suddenly said.

"What?" Dr. Cain said, startled.

"It's clearly not working. We should stop this," X said firmly and coldly. "There's no point in making it suffer."

"'It'?" the doctor said, alarmed. "Now, now. This isn't over. We should give Zero some more time and-" the doctor began.

"No," X said, cutting him off while turning around to address the doctor. "I can't sit here and watch as he dies in agony, or see  
Sigma rip him away. We can't control what the virus does to Zero, but we can choose how this ends. Please."

Dr. Cain sighed. X also produced something unique to his kind, something no other Reploid could make: tears. Upon seeing X's  
tear-streaked face, the doctor deflated. Arguing against X's wishes seemed cruel and unreasonable now. X cared so deeply, and  
the doctor respected that about X. He considered X's authority over the well being of the red Maverick to be a given.

"I'll inform Sigma," Dr. Cain said.

"Wait. Don't tell him yet," X said, sniffling. "I am not ready to hear what he has to say."

Dr. Cain nodded, letting a corner of his lip curl up. "Me neither," he said. "If you're sure, I will begin disconnecting Zero from  
life support."

X nodded saying, "I'm sure."

Dr. Cain hovered back to his monitoring station. X turned his sights toward Zero, who slumbered with a sickly, oblivious  
expression. "I am so sorry," he said, kneeling down. "I promised you that things would get better. I promised, and I failed you."

Unable to maintain steady composure, X bowed his head and waited for Dr. Cain. After a moment at his station, Dr. Cain gave him  
the signal to terminate life support. With a deep breath, X rose to his feet and tapped the stop commands into the console beside  
Zero. The hum of the equipment and the warm glow of the stasis capsule circuits faded.

X could not watch as Zero's death darkened the room. Zero trusted X to help him, and instead he pulled the plug. His head spun,  
and he pushed himself away from the capsule. He crumpled to his knees and pressed his hands to his face. A silent sob wracked  
his body. The metal floor felt like ice beneath X's folded legs. He shivered, sensing that Zero was fast growing cold as well.  
Though he had been sure that ending Zero's suffering was the right thing to do, X was overcome by a growing tide of regret. X  
understood death and loss, but only as a serviceman in the anti-Maverick forces. He felt saddened for those killed in the line of  
duty, and compassion for the bereaved. Those instances never touched his heart, though. Not like this.

"I'm sorry," X breathed, bowing his head low toward Zero. Tears sprang from his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" he wailed. He balled his  
fists and struck the floor plating, the dull thuds resonating like bell tolls.

Dr. Cain's face fell, but he stayed silent. X pounded his fist again. He gritted his teeth and wished he could disappear.

Then, a peculiar sound reached his ears, as if a generator had been switched on. His eyes darted to Zero, whose eyes once again  
held a dim green flame of life.

"Doctor?" X called. He jumped to his feet, fighting the instinctive urge to train his buster on Zero. Nonetheless, he prepared  
himself for anything.

Dr. Cain studied the readouts before saying, "Don't panic, X. His reserve power core just kicked in, that's all."

X relaxed, but cocked his head slightly, awaiting further explanation.

"All Reploids, including you, have such emergency power cores. They kick in when vital systems undergo a severe power drain, or  
the main reactor gets knocked offline somehow. However, it is little more than a battery. Once it runs out, that's it."

X sighed and asked, "How long?"

"Zero's design is unique, but most Reploids' cores last only half a day at best."

"He'll cling to life with all he's got," X said glumly.

"I can probably find a way to shut that down, too," Dr. Cain offered.

"No," X said, wiping his eyes. "There's no need if he will be gone by the end of the day." He crossed over to Zero patted him  
lightly on the shoulder. In truth, X was wavering—- he felt ashamed of himself knowing that Zero was still fighting. "But if you  
don't mind, I would like to remain here until the true end," X said.

"Of course," Dr. Cain said. "But don't you have training to attend?"

"I'm known to play hooky. If they want to find me, they can certainly try."

Dr. Cain smiled. They then worked together to refit Zero's armor and clean him up, after which Dr. Cain excused himself by  
claiming he had other work to do. X was grateful to be alone, yet the solitude made his inner thoughts especially loud.

He still could not explain his attachment to the red Maverick. The answer ran through his grasp like a handful of oil. Gathering  
up his composure, he seated himself next to Zero resting in the capsule, a faint glow in his eyes still smoldering. X studied him  
intently, imagining what it might be like if Zero were awake, healthy, and just a normal Reploid. X smiled, recalling how Zero had  
put him out of harms' way, and the unhesitating trust he had put in X. These events led X to believe that, without his Maverick  
programming, Zero could have been a kind and noble spirit. X wondered, too, if any Reploid could really be built as a pure  
Maverick, no matter what their human creators intend.

X's thoughts were like many trains all trying to stop at one station. Tears flooded his eyes once more when he heard Dr. Cain  
say, "I think you would have been good friends."


	9. Seeing the Light

X stood, he sat, he paced-- but he remained at Zero's side well into the evening. Dr. Cain returned only once to check on X, but  
left him alone soon after. As the hour grew late, Zero's eyes flickered erratically-- a clear indication that his reserve battery  
neared total depletion. When X noticed it, he kneeled by Zero's feet. He slipped a hand into Zero's, and he rested his head along  
the lip of the capsule.

X felt heavy, and his cognition slowed. X widened his eyes, fighting his body. He knew his body required maintenance, but refused  
to allow a shutdown. Without a maintenance bed, he had little idea of when he might wake up. As Zero's life faded, did not want to  
miss his final moments because of something as mundane as his maintenance schedule. He looked up to Zero's face and squeezed his  
hand.

The light in Zero's eyes flickered again. Then suddenly, his irises flashed red. The red glow brightened.

With some alarm, X rose to his feet, unnerved by the change. But as quickly as its onset, the red glow then drained from Zero's  
eyes. The light dimmed and dimmed until it switched off to a dead black.

X relaxed, and donned a solemn expression.

"Goodbye, Zero," he said. He resumed his place next to Zero, resting his head once more against the capsule. He closed his eyes,  
forcing the tears there to roll down his cheeks. He felt his sensory interface go offline, and his consciousness faded soon after.

* * *

How long X took himself offline, he could not say. That fact mattered little, however, when his system performed an emergency  
restart and jolted him awake. He wondered if he malfunctioned-- the chronic stress on his systems may have created some troublesome  
glitches. Then, his senses came back online, and he froze in fear.

Next to him, the Maverick stirred.

"What the…!" X yelped reflexively. He tumbled backward and landed heavily on his rear. The thought that a Reploid could come back  
from the dead passed through his head, but he had little desire to dwell on it at the moment.

Zero's eyes flew open, perhaps startled by the clatter of X's armor hitting the floor. X noted the green glow of his irises, which  
then faded to a normal brightness. His breath hitched when Zero trained those eyes on him.

Paralyzed with fright, X sputtered nonsense before saying, "How? Zero?"

Zero opened his mouth, then closed it. With confusion marring his features, Zero sat up, lifting his hands. He took several  
seconds to examine himself. He opened his mouth again without speaking, causing X to wonder whether Zero knew how to communicate.  
X could tell his mind was already working furiously to figure out his surroundings, and to make sense of who and where he was.

With care to avoid any sudden movements, X rolled onto his feet and stood up. The motion regained him the attention of Zero, who  
then studied him intensely. X stepped forward. Seeing that Zero remained calm, X continued to approach him.

"It's alright," X said softly. "You're safe. I won't hurt you." He reached out a shaky hand, but withdrew it with a start when  
Zero furrowed his brow and leaned away from him. "Sorry," X said.

Words spilled out from Zero: "What is this? Who are you?"

X hesitated.  "You can speak?" he said.  "How?"

Zero looked to the floor and appeared to be trying to access an answer for him. He drew a blank, shaking his head.

As X watched Zero manage his confusion, his tension melted away. He said, "It doesn't matter." He then took a step forward and  
gestured to himself saying, "My name's X.  Your name is Zero.  Welcome back!" He smiled broadly.

"I'm Zero," Zero said.  He furrowed his brow, then shook his head.  He said, "I can't remember a thing about you. Or anything at all."

"You were very sick. In order to save your life, we had to wipe your memory banks as part of the treatment. I know you're scared  
and confused-- when I first woke up, I felt the same way."

"When you first woke up?" Zero repeated.

"When the humans first found and activated me-- but I can tell you about that later. I can't believe this. I can't believe that  
you're alive, and awake, and that I'm having a conversation with you."

"I must have been in pretty bad shape," Zero guessed, quirking a brow.

"That's an understatement," X replied bluntly. "I thought you were as good as dead."

X reached out again, but this time Zero did not move away. X touched him on his rounded shoulder where the 'Z' marking was etched.  
Zero was about to reply, but stopped when he saw a glint in X's eye. "You're leaking," he stated.

X chuckled, saying, "Leaking, yes," and wiped his face with a hand. "I didn't know I could do this while I'm happy. Usually it  
happens when I'm sad." X pressed the hand to his face, willing the tears to stop. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Maybe you should get that fixed," Zero suggested.

X chuckled at that remark. Confusion once again showed on Zero's face, but as X continued to laugh, he smiled.

"Not possible," X said, removing his hand from his face but still very much amused. "My leakiness has always been a part of who I  
am."

Zero softened and said, "Guess that'll be the first fact I will learn about you." He paused, looking X over. He then said, "You  
must have been a good friend of mine before I was sick. I feel at ease with you."

X felt an unfamiliar sensation: heat growing in his cheeks. He attributed it to being off his maintenance schedule. However, the  
heat did not fade even though several silent moments had passed. In fact, the sensation seemed to become more intense when Zero met  
his eyes.

A disheartening fact then dawned on X. He realized he had no idea of what to do next as this turn of events blindsided him. After he  
informed Dr. Cain, then what? Worries entered his mind about how Zero would integrate with society, and what Sigma might do. Sigma  
would have to know of this eventually.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked. X noticed then that he was scowling.

"Nothing," X said. "But if you're feeling okay, I would like for you to meet someone."

X moved to go call Dr. Cain, but Zero's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him instantly. He looked over his  
shoulder to see Zero attempting to hoist himself out of the capsule.

"Zero, I think you should stay here just in case. I'll only be a second," X assured. He gently pushed him back in, leaning over with  
hands on Zero's shoulders. The heat in his cheeks came roaring back again at the unavoidable contact.

"I want to stand," Zero said, protesting. X then received a taste of Zero's strength and determination as he pushed X aside so he  
could hop out of the device instead. Zero leaned on each leg, testing them. He then performed a few squats. A sigh of satisfaction  
escaped him. Confident, he proceeded to flex the rest of his joints.

X, meanwhile, looked as though he believed Zero to fall apart any minute. Zero smirked and said, "Relax, I feel fine. Great, even."

X nodded, still unsure, but said, "Well, okay. Just stay here. I'll go get Dr. Cain."

"Understood," Zero said. He watched as X made a hasty retreat from the lab, and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote this chapter to keep the story mostly in X's perspective rather than Zero's.  
> Thank you for the feedback!


	10. A New Directive

Zero stood tall, strong, and fierce. The combination was carried by an air of grace, though the darkened lab cast an underworldly   
drape over him, where the only the emerald orbs of his breastplate and slivers of his brilliant red armor shone through. Like a   
tiger under a jungle canopy, he was as menacing as he was marvelous.

"Even though you told me, X, I just couldn't believe it," Dr. Cain said. "But I have no choice but to trust my eyes!"

Zero pointed his expression downward, unable to meet the doctor's eyes.

"I just can't explain it," the doctor said, shaking his head.

X sensed Zero's discomfort. "That's alright for now." X said. Standing at Dr. Cain's side, he moved to approach Zero. While   
gesturing toward the doctor, he then said, "Zero, I'd like for you to meet Dr. Cain. He's the human who discovered me. He is a   
brilliant and kind human, and it was his idea that may have saved your life."

"Well, possibly," the doctor added.

Zero looked up and scanned the doctor for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to believe what X said. He then nodded to the   
doctor and said, "I'm grateful, I think." Zero then furrowed his brow and brought a hand to rest on his head. He added, "But I have   
no memories, nor can I figure anything out. Will you tell me who you are, and what my directives are?"

Dr. Cain said nothing, instead looking to X to take the lead. Neither had expected this outcome, and so they needed to come up with   
something plausible, fast. X could feel Zero grow irritated at the lack of response, so X quickly said, "You're at the Maverick   
Hunter Headquarters, and you were wounded in action. So we brought you here to treat you."

Zero quirked a brow, pausing to process the information. He asked, "What's 'Maverick Hunters'?"

"We're a global organization dedicated to protecting humans from Reploids who go mad. We call those mad Reploids 'Mavericks'," X   
explained.

"Reploids?" Zero asked.

"Robots who can think for themselves and have free will, like yourself, and like X here," Dr. Cain said. X smiled while Zero nodded.

"So I'm a Hunter?" Zero asked.

X's face fell instantly. The question hit him in the gut. He did not want to tell Zero that no, he was not a Hunter. X did not want   
to tell him that he was built to destroy, and that was responsible for the deaths of many of his comrades. He could not tell Zero   
that been brought here not for forgiveness, but only to satisfy the perverse curiosity of his commander. X did not want to reveal   
how many times he had considered euthanizing him, and that he actually did in effect euthanize him. Above all, he could not tell   
Zero that he was once a Maverick, and therefore a sworn enemy.

For the first time since he could remember, X did not want to tell the truth. Without hesitation, he said, "Yes. You are a great   
Hunter."

Dr. Cain looked at X with a mixture of shock as well as mild amusement. X trusted that the doctor would follow along.

Meanwhile, Zero smiled, seeming to be pleased with the idea. He said, "You must be a Hunter, then, too?"

X nodded and said, "That's right."

"Are you in charge? Is that why you are the only Hunter here?"

X smirked and shook his head. "Far from it. Our commander is a Reploid by the name of Sigma."

"Sigma…" Zero repeated.

"Speaking of," Dr. Cain interrupted. "When were we going to notify him of this development?"

X sighed and said, "Anytime, I guess." He thought about his fib about Zero being a Hunter and quickly added, "I'll tell him now   
myself." X's aura grew stormy, forgetting to utter a goodbye as he stepped out of the room.

Left to themselves, Dr. Cain eyed Zero as if he were still trying to figure out a way to melt the ice between them. He could sense   
Zero's distrust—- a natural reaction to waking up without any memories to help make sense of reality. The doctor would think to say   
something, then stop. Finally, he said, "I'm very glad you pulled though. I'm not sure how X would have handled it otherwise."

"What really happened to me?" Zero asked.

Dr. Cain paused, mentally mustering the ability to be honest without betraying X. He said, "After your accident, you were brought   
here with critical damage. You were violent and incoherent, and not anything like the way you are now. There were weeks of   
operations, but it was mostly time spent hoping your system would repair what I could not understand."

"What you could not understand?" Zero repeated. "You didn't build me?"

Dr. Cain smiled. "Like the human who built X, the one who created you was a genius of geniuses. I fear it would take an extra   
lifetime for me to fully learn what makes you work."

"Who did create me? Why didn't you ask them to help?"

"Zero." Dr. Cain paused for a beat. "As far as I know, no one on this planet knows who made you."

Zero's face started with surprise, then swiftly changed to disbelief, to disheartened, then to troubled. Combined, it was apparent   
that the revelation was a jolt to Zero's newborn consciousness.

"I understand you want to recover as much of your memory as possible," Dr. Cain said. "But that will take time, and there will be   
some things that remain a mystery. There's at least one Reploid who knows what you're going through better than anyone."   
"Who?" Zero asked, looking up sharply.

Dr. Cain smiled and said, "You've already met him."

Zero blinked before saying, "X?"

The doctor nodded. "He has struggled, as I am sure you will, with being different and with having no clear recollection of your past   
or purpose. Your advantage, however, is that you won't have to struggle alone, like he has."

"He did mention something like that…" Zero trailed off. He put a fist to his chin, and his stance relaxed.

Dr. Cain's face fell suddenly. Zero noticed, and was confused when the doctor pinned him again with a serious, almost angry gaze.   
The doctor said, "Even though I have been there for X since he can remember, and although an entire race was been born because of   
him, X is more lonely than I could possibly understand." His face then relaxed. "That's why I hope you will be the friend he   
needs."

Zero furrowed his brow and asked, "Were we not friends before?"

Dr. Cain chuckled. Smiling, he said, "Since you met, you've been inseparable." Seeing Zero nod, he added, "And now, you owe X your   
life, and for many reasons. I don't see you having much trouble with my request."

Zero smiled softly before replying, "I understand. I don't think that will be a problem."

Satisfied, Dr. Cain moved on from the subject and said, "Truly, having two of the most remarkable creations of mankind my laboratory   
at once has been quite a humbling experience for me. Which isn't to say that I'm just a quack. As a matter of fact, I hold many   
prestigious awards in robotics as well as molecular biology…"

As Dr. Cain continued proudly listing his accomplishments, Zero's gaze traveled toward the exit door where X left the   
lab to make the call to Sigma. 


	11. Interview

In the past, Sigma's former office could be found nestled in the center of the Anti-Maverick Police Force. It symbolized the heart of the organization. Since the reconstruction, however, the office now crowned the headquarters at its highest in the sky. The new situation reflected his new status as the head of command, the brain, and like a neural network, an endless flow of data and communications went to and fro, up and down, directing every twitch and sensing every change. The volume of this information ballooned, and so a buffer of bureaucracy formed. This bureaucracy - and internal security - grew at a rate mirroring that of the Maverick Hunters' expanding network of warriors, navigators, and engineers.

Despite these measures, Sigma provided Dr. Cain a means to bypass any security hoops and contact him directly. As Dr.  
Cain's assistant, X also could access the channel while he and the doctor worked on repairing and studying Zero. On a communications console outside the lab, X punched in the access sequence, then the authorization code. The action patched him into a private line, a line that transmitted itself silently to Sigma's office.

After a moment's pause, the console monitor flickered to life.

"X?" Sigma said. He leaned back in his chair and weaved his fingers together. "This is rather unexpected. Usually its Dr. Cain who gives me personal updates on our little project."

"He's busy, sir," X replied, pausing a moment. "With our guest."

Sigma's brow furrowed, but his eyes then widened as he caught on to what X was implying. He straightened, then asked, "And what exactly is the status of our guest?"

"Awake, sir," X said.

Sigma's lip curled up in dark amusement and said, "Unbelievable. That's wonderful news, isn't it? I mean, and the fact that you appear to have kept all of your limbs attached for the moment."

"He no longer displays any Maverick tendencies as far as we can tell. He is alert and lucid, but not in any way aggressive," X said matter-of-factly.

"Fascinating. In that case, I should make time in my schedule to pay him another visit. He ought to know how much I've worried about him."

At that point, he struggled to suppress his irritation. X nodded and said, "Of course, sir."

Sigma quirked a brow and asked, "Is there something else, X?"

X's eyes fell. He was afraid to mention the lie. With Sigma staring at him expectantly, X realized he had not fully thought through the deception. He then thought of the devastating consequences for his relationship with Zero if he did not convince Sigma to go along. X cared more about that, far more than anything Sigma might think.

"Sir, Zero has no memory of being a Maverick, and we decided not to tell him," X said. "If I may be bold, I would like to request that he never know."

Sigma's eyes narrowed and asked, "Why not tell him? Why not let him know whose mercy he is in?"

X cringed and bowed his head. He ground out, "I've already told him he is a Hunter, and he believes me."

Unexpectedly, amusement lit up Sigma's features before he burst out laughing. "X!" He exclaimed between fits.  
"I thought I might have noticed your nose growing a little longer!" X squeezed his eyes shut,  
now thoroughly embarrassed. Sigma composed himself quickly and said, "I never thought you were capable of telling a lie, X. I'll have to keep it in mind." He then sighed and said, "Don't worry, I think that's an improvement for your character. Besides, I think you may have the right idea."

X looked up sharply and asked, "Sir?"

Sigma nodded and said, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Keeping him under our thumb lets us monitor him. He may even teach us more about the Maverick phenomenon while he remains within our walls." He leaned back in his chair. "If his Maverick programming is truly gone, then he has the potential to become a very powerful ally. Yes, let us employ our little demon."

"You really will induct Zero into the Hunters?" X asked, hardly believing his commander.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. First, I must come down and assess whether or not he is even fit to scrub the floors," Sigma said. "Like all Hunters, he must pass all the necessary physical and good character requirements."

"Of course, sir!" X said, letting his excitement become more apparent.

"Heh. I have several meetings beforehand that I must attend, but you can expect me at 1900."

The monitor switched off, and silence rushed in to fill the air. For a moment, X froze in disbelief. Then, he thawed when he felt anticipation swell within him. He stepped backward and leaned against the wall, glancing up at the ceiling and the recessed light fixture there, one of many that dotted the length of the hallway. He closed his eyes, pausing to process his disbelief over Zero's recovery. The Maverick that protected him, that threatened him, that trusted him, now stood awake, alert, and as civil as any Reploid fresh out of production. Surely, Zero would get placed in B Class where they could stick together. X looked forward to being his friend and colleague out in the open.

"X?" X heard. He looked over to see Zero approaching him.

"Zero," X said. "You get along with Dr. Cain?"

"He's pleasant enough. But I'm worried about you, so I came out here to check on you."

X thought he sensed a pattern when the odd heat returned to his cheeks. "Worried about me?"

"You seemed irritated when you mentioned-," he paused. "Sigma."

"Sigma should be here at 1900. He can be a bit um, abrasive. Tough. He has a lot resting on his shoulders,  
though."

"Sigma. Why does hearing that name make me feel-" Zero started, tightening his fists. "Feel- I don't know."

X chewed his lip before saying, "You two didn't get along." His gaze turned back to the lights. "He wasn't always so brutal."

Zero closed the distance, standing over X. "He hasn't threatened you in some way, has he?" he asked.

"Oh, no," X said quickly. "He's harsh, but the only Reploids he's ever harmed were Mavericks."

"Good," Zero said, stepping back.

X stood up straight. "Don't worry. I can defend myself if I have to." As he spoke, he retracted his right hand into his buster gun to emphasize.

Zero watched X's buster in awe. He looked at his own right hand. "Can all Reploids do that?"

After a pause to think, X said, "All who are designed for combat do have some type of weapon, but they're not always arm-mounted."

"Where's mine?" Zero asked.

X swallowed. Zero would expect him to know.

"Well, you have incredible strength and agility specs according to Dr. Cain, and, um-" X started. Suddenly,  
Zero's hand retracted into a buster very similar to X's. X heaved a sigh of relief. "You have that, too."  
X frowned when he noticed Zero's buster was a little nicer than his plain blue one.

"Hmm," Zero said, examining it. As he did so for a moment, the buster suddenly spooled up and fired an energy shot. It struck one of the lights, and shower of fire and glass exploded from the fixture.

"H-hey!" X said, jumping away from the debri. He gawked at the damage, then said, "We have

training facilities for that kind of thing!"

Zero surveyed the damage. "Oops," he remarked. X looked over at Zero, who mirrored his dread. X felt an uncontrollable wave of amusement come over him. He chuckled, then laughed.

"What?" Zero said. "I didn't mean to!"

When X's fit subsided, he said "I know. If that's how you refresh your memory, though, I'm going to have to keep my distance."

Zero smiled, saying, "Only if you were a lightbulb. Then you wouldn't stand a chance."

X chuckled again.

"What in the name of!" X and Zero turned to see Dr. Cain emerge from the lab. "Just what kind of mischief are you two getting into?" he asked, looking at the glass and ash littering the floor.

X hid his face in a vain attempt to hide a grin. Zero, on the other hand, lifted his buster arm up to show the doctor and said, "Still testing a few things out."

Dr. Cain looked over to X, then smiled. He said, "Since that's the first time I've heard X laugh in ages,  
I'll forgive you for the mess. I'll have a sweeper clean that up later."

Zero dropped his buster arm to his side and protracted his hand, but winced as the hand locked into place. "Ah, my arm feels a bit sore- is that normal?" Zero asked X.

X looked to Zero's hand, then to him and replied, "Sore? Not really, no. You should feel some residual heat, but no pain."

"Hmm. I can take a look if you like," Dr. Cain offered.

* * *

At exactly 1902 hours, the door to Lab 44 swished open. X turned and saw Sigma enter the room.

"X," Sigma said, nodding as the doors behind him shut and latched. "Where is he?" Sigma demanded as much as he asked.

"This way," X said, leading his commander to the stasis room.

"And just what in blazes happened out in the hallway?" Sigma said.

"A bulb blew out. I think the construction might be causing surges down here."

"X, you can stop lying now."

X remained silent. He heard a low chuckle from Sigma.

When they entered the stasis room, Sigma's eyes fell upon who, seated with Zero next to an operations console, was tinkering with Zero's left forearm using along, wire-thin stylus. He was engrossed, and his back was to the door. He had not noticed them enter until he saw Zero sit up a little straighter. He retracted the tool and whipped around.

"Commander," Dr. Cain greeted, and gestured to introduce him to Zero. "Zero, this would be the Maverick Hunter Supreme Commander, Sigma, whom I built so long ago."

Sigma ignored him. "We meet again, you little devil," he said to Zero. Zero gritted his teeth and shifted in his seat, appearing to be somewhat insulted but unsure of what to do. He looked to X, but his lips where folded as though he were forcing his mouth shut. X feared what Sigma's meeting with Zero would bring. He wondered if Zero's health - and his composure - would stay intact. At that moment, Sigma let loose a bolt of laughter.

"Relax. I guess this means your memory banks really are clean as a bell," Sigma said. X let out a sigh. He was relieved for the moment that Sigma was honest when he agreed to play along. However, he was pained to watch Zero be so oblivious in the face of such a wily personality.

"My sincerest apologies, Commander," Zero said, respectfully rising to his feet. "I understand I was severely damaged in action."

This time, Sigma laughed, and did so as though Zero had been joking. Composing himself, Sigma said, "You're damned right." He paused for a moment to scan Zero head to toe before continuing: "In my opinion, it was too high of a price to pay, and one that makes me question your fitness for duty from here on out."

X's eyes widened. Did Sigma intend to betray the plan? Panic and fury broiled inside him as Sigma folded his arms and awaited Zero's response.

Zero appeared to be taken aback as well, but confidently stated, "I still wish to be a Maverick Hunter, sir."

"Why?" Sigma asked. "You can't even remember who you are and why you're here. Without knowing these things,  
you're little more than a waste of scrap to this organization."

Zero's face fell. "Commander," X whispered, unable to contain his fury at what he believed to be Sigma's intentional sabotage. He fell silent, however, as Zero spoke:

"I want to remember," Zero said, "but I probably never will. I won't kid you, nor myself. I may never be able to totally regain my memories." He stopped and averted his gaze away from X, who was silent but attentive.

"Therefore, I have to determine my own destiny. I want to continue fighting Mavericks so they don't rob anyone else of their lives or memories. And," he went on, looking back up. "X doesn't know who he is, his origins, or his purpose, yet he is a Maverick Hunter- and still my best friend, right?"

X donned a look of shock. He looked to Dr. Cain as well. Sigma chuckled and said, "Come now, X, it was only a matter of time before he found out your secrets, such as they are." He relaxed his arms. "Point taken, Zero.  
Far be it for me to separate such best friends. Pah!" He grinned. "Very well. You've passed your initial interview. Congratulations." He approached Zero, drawing in close. "However, because of your memory problem, you'll be starting from basic. From here on out, you're raw meat until you can prove yourself to be a soldier, got it?"

"Yes," Zero said.

"Yes, sir," Sigma corrected. He straightened. "Oh, and by the way, there have been major changes to this organization while you were away. Lots of swaps, transfers, and chickenshit quitters. I doubt anyone will recognize you anymore except myself and X here. Therefore, I suggest you crank up the charm and make some new war buddies."

"Yes, sir," Zero responded. Sigma nodded in approval.

"Good. You'll be hitting the meat grinder bright and early tomorrow, so let the doc make sure your hardware is up to snuff. Don't disappoint."

With an about face, Sigma turned and left the lab. X exhaled sharply, unaware that he had been holding his breath. Mavericks aside, being party to a delicate deception was the most stressful experience he had ever known.

In contrast, Zero pressed a fist into his opposite palm, grinning like a wolf. "I can see why we never got along," he said. "But I'll show him." His lips formed into a smirk, and he looked over to X. "Won't I?"

X smiled weakly. He thought of Zero's words to Sigma.

"I told him, X," Dr. Cain said, nodding toward Zero. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, doctor," X said. "I don't mind that he knows. Um, remembers."

Zero placed a hand on X's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being insensitive, X, but it was the truth."

"If it helped convince Sigma to let you back on the force, then I can't be too upset."

"I won't allow my accident to prevent us from working together again, X. If I have to be best Maverick Hunter there is, then I will."

X wondered how Zero could be so confident and determined despite living with the void of his past. Years went by before X developed a cautious optimism about his own future.

"You're pretty confident," X said.

"I have no reason not to be."

X cocked his head. The remark offered a glimpse into Zero's way of thinking, but it confused him.

"Well, that's something. Here one of you thinks too much before he acts, yet the other thinks too little," Dr. Cain said, hovering about the lab in search. "Now, where did I put that sweeper?"


	12. Built for Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, hope to have Zero's test up soon.  
> Thanks for reading!

Zero leaned back into his familiar stasis capsule.

"Sorry I have to put you out for this, Zero," Dr. Cain said. He moved about, recalibrating the sensors and monitors nearby. "But I want to make sure no other systems have been affected by your treatment."

"It's fine, doctor. I want to be in my best shape for tomorrow," Zero said. He then thought for a moment. "It's strange. I don't know what will happen, yet there's nothing to hold me back, either. I can't wait." He looked over to X who was standing nearby. His face fell, and he said, "What if I don't get along with the Hunters?"

X shrugged. "I'm sure you'll fit in just fine. Our new A Class Hunters are sure to be impressed with you."

"Who are they?" Zero asked.

X looked up and put a finger to his chin, thinking for a pause. "Right now I only know of about half a dozen or so. I don't actually know any of them personally, except for one they call Chill Penguin. He used to be in my unit. Then there's Storm Eagle, Spark Mandrill, and Sting Chameleon, but I only know them from celebrity." X explained.

"What makes them Class A?"

"Hunters now are organized from Classes C, to B, to A, to S. Everyone starts out as C or B, depending on how well they do in the aptitude test."

"How do you earn Class A?"

X supposed he should have anticipated the bombardment of questions about the Maverick Hunters. It gave him a sense of pride, though, to be able to teach Zero on the subject. "Well, if you're Class C, it's impossible. As of the restructure, Class C is a permanent designation. Only Class Bs can apply for the Class A and perform a combat test to advance. You have to be pretty confident, though, because you can only pass if you make a score above 95%."

"What about Class S?"

"You have to be Class A. There are two tests combat and analytical. Unlike the Class A test, though, which you can retake until you pass, you also only get one chance to pass the Class S test. Oh, and you have to make 100%."

Zero paused to take in the information. "What rank are you?" he asked.

X's eyes fell. For the first time, X his own status embarrassed him. "Class B."

"Really? I thought you were A at least."

A brief smile flashed across X's features. "Gee, thanks, but I'm not nearly as strong as those officers," X said, shaking his head. "Most of them are highly specialized. My design is pretty basic."

Zero huffed with what seemed like amusement and studied X carefully for a beat. With seriousness, Zero said, "I'm not sure I believe you."

Dr. Cain, pretending to be engrossed in his work, closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"You made it out of testing as Class B, didn't you? So clearly you have potential," Zero continued.

X turned his face to the side, unable to meet Zero's eyes. He said, "I can't make the 95%. Commander Sigma says I hesitate too much."

"Why?"

X's brow twitched in confusion. "I," he began. "I don't know. The times when I have taken the test, somewhere along the way I just ," He shrugged. "I just don't want to fight anymore."

"You're built for combat, yet you don't want to fight?" Zero probed.

X sighed. "I wish we didn't need the Maverick Hunters. I wish Reploids and humans could live in peace. Everytime I shoot something, I feel like I'm part of the problem."

"I see," Zero said. "You said yourself, though, that Mavericks are relentless. I don't see how doing nothing is a solution, either."

The statement pierced through X like a steel rod.

"X?" Zero questioned when X looked to the floor and did not reply.

"I think that will do it," Dr. Cain said loudly, interrupting the conversation. "I'm ready when you are, Zero."

Zero sighed and nodded, saying, "Thanks, Doc." He frowned at X. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong, X."

"No, not at all. I just haven't though about it like that," X said.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Zero said.

"Alright," was all X could muster. He watched as Zero leaned back and closed his eyes. Within half a minute his systems began their shutdown cycle. Once complete, the computer output a cascade of readouts on the monitors. X let out a deep sigh.

"There you go again, being too hard on yourself, X," Dr. Cain said, coming to X's side. "He's right. You do have potential. That's why you're called X- you're a variable." The doctor looked up at X, who appeared to be ignoring him. Dr. Cain then shook his head and said, "I think you ought to go back to your quarters and get some rest."

X nodded and said, "Yeah." He turned and made his way to the exit, but suddenly paused. He turned to the doctor and said, "One more thing. I haven't had the chance to ask, but how is it that Zero can speak?"

The doctor said, "My theory is that Zero can speak because his language centers are completely separate from personal memory banks. That's true of most Reploids. Unlike personal memories, there are vital processes that are deemed necessary for a Reploid's existence. These processes are therefore more deeply integrated into a Reploid's programming."

"Why is that?" X asked.

"Humans consider the ability for Reploids to communicate with them - and thus to socially integrate - to be a vital skill. Rather than having to learn language like humans do, Reploids have their language designed as a default ability. There is really no more to it than that, but it is why the loss of coherent speech is a grave indicator for a Reploid's health."

"Or it could mean they are a Maverick," X said.

"Indeed," Dr. Cain confirmed.

X nodded, satisfied with the explanation. He then took his leave, allowing the doctor to go back to work.


	13. Practice

Borrowing a lab table for the night, X engaged in his familiar struggle of initiating his shutdown sequence. He needed the rest; his systems hitched and his eyes drooped. Yet his mind whirled. Should he have just told Zero the truth? Should he have simply allowed him to make his own decision- including whether or not he wanted to join the Hunters? Would Zero still be his friend? He blinked wearily, wishing Dr. Cain was still there. X's internal clock made him aware of every second that passed. The doctor, however, had left the lab hours ago in order to take a well-deserved rest himself.

As the hour approached dawn, X gave up. His systems could hold out for another day. He hoisted himself up from the table and onto his feet. Looking around, he decided to busy himself with cleaning up, a task he neglected since Zero awoke. He wondered if Dr. Cain needed the lab space any longer.

A sound then caught his ears. A yell. Then another. They came from beyond the closed door separating the two lab chambers. Zero was already awake and...practicing? X listened intently, moving to pick up various instruments and spent supplies. When his curiosity grew too much, he approached the lab door connecting to the stasis chamber. Zero's yelling grew louder.

The door swished open. The sight of Zero flexing his shoulders, then his knees greeted him. Zero then tested retracting his hand into his buster arm and back again. Then, with a deep breath, he bared his teeth, lunged forward and ferociously pointed his weapon all around him in lightning swift, powerful strokes as though he were surrounded by Mavericks. He then slowed, pivoting gracefully and executing more deliberate, measured aiming. Rushing air swept over his cheeks and through his hair, his eyes alive with spirit. At the end of his final stance, he pointed his buster straight at X with a terrible yell.

The items in X's arms tumbled out and onto the floor. Zero winced as the sound of clanging metal rang throughout the lab. X froze, staring down the barrel of Zero's buster.

"Are you okay?" Zero said, relaxing his stance. He walked over to where X stood, careful to avoid the mess of spanners, soldering pieces, and fiberglass scattered everywhere.

"Sorry," X said. He dropped to his knees and began to scoop up the parts.

Zero furrowed his brow sharply. "Is your motor circuitry malfunctioning?" Zero asked.

"Um," X stammered. At first, X was not quite sure what his friend meant. Then he followed Zero's gaze to his quivering hands. "Oh."

"You ought to have Dr. Cain check that out, along with your leaking problem," Zero said.

"Don't worry about it," X said, smiling. "This always happens when I'm a little nervous. I can't help it."

"Nervous? About what?" Zero asked, bending down to pick up a spanner at X's feet.

X hesitated. He then blurted, "About your test today." Although Zero was up and running normally right now, X also realized during the night that there was no way to tell if Zero's mind and body could endure the rigor that the aptitude test required. Would Zero even be half as battle-ready as he was as a Maverick? Would he even make C-rank? Worse, if Zero's Maverick side was not fully cured...

Zero chuckled, picking another piece up. "Well, my combat programming seems to have survived despite my accident. In fact, it feels good- like I'm doing what I'm meant to. You shouldn't worry."

X was unsure of how to explain his trepidation. "You just came back from that horrible accident. What if you're just not as good right now as you think?" X said.

"Right. You should worry that I'll be a whole lot better than you think I am," Zero answered with a smirk.

"It's not like this is the Class A test. I just think that maybe you shouldn't push yourself too far."

Zero laughed. "And risk coming in at Class C? I'd rather be shot down like a Maverick."

X flinched at the comparison. "Be serious," X insisted.

"Fine," Zero said, his laughter ceasing immediately. He studied X for a beat and replied, "Then let me be serious with you. I've been thinking, and although the doc might say your worrying makes you unique, I consider it a unique flaw."

"What?" X breathed, standing up.

Zero sighed. He stood up as well and continued, "I'm sure I must have told you this before. Maybe 'flaw' isn't the best word. Glitch, maybe?"

X frowned.

Zero held up his hands. "Not that your concern is bad. I appreciate it, but perhaps it is too much of good thing. You said you hesitate too much. I think it's the worrying that holds you back, weighs you down. Like now, you're too worried to trust me right now. That kind of worry can get you or someone else hurt."

X's mouth fell open. He was astonished at Zero's cutting words. X shook his head and spat, "You sound just like Sigma!"

Zero donned a serious, deadly glare. "Maybe he's not wrong, X. Maybe the truth is the truth, no matter who says it. You can ignore it and be Class B for the rest of your life. It doesn't make a difference to me. Yet I sense you could do so much better, and I've only known you for less than a day." Zero then moved to hold out the tools he picked up. X rudely snatched them from Zero. Why was Zero suddenly saying these things? Did his original programming include insensitivity and rudeness? X ground his teeth at the gall.

Zero went on. "Just this once, I want you to practice not worrying and believe in me."

X continued to say nothing. He kneeled down and hurriedly scooped up the rest of the lab materials.

"X," Zero said, exasperated. "I may not totally understand the way you think, but as my comrade, it sure would be nice having you cheer me on is all."

X's anger cooled slightly as he paused to consider that request. Cheer him on? X wished he could make Zero could understand how harrowing his recovery was, and how precarious his situation still is. That if Zero's body doesn't fail him, the satisfaction of the Commander might!

X realized, though, he was not in the practice of hoping for the best. He thought back to when he made the decision to cut Zero's power, believing him lost forever. He allowed himself to give up then, too, just as if he were facing the Class A test. Tears entered his eyes, and he shook his head, willing them away.

Zero knelt down beside him. "X, I'm sorry. I must still be feeling a little aggressive after practice."

"No, Zero. You're right." X rotated to look at Zero. "It's just when I think about how you were lying there, so close to death, I was too afraid to cheer you on. I was afraid of the pain if-" X stopped, shaking away more tears. "But you proved me wrong. You never stopped fighting. Against the odds, you survived." X looked away. "Zero, I'm-...I think I'm ashamed."

Zero placed a gentle hand on X's back. "You've been through a lot of disappointment, I know. I promise you, that will change."

X looked back up at him and smiled. He wiped a tear away with the back of his hand. "Then I might stop leaking."

Zero chuckled. He then moved to help pick up the rest of the clutter. In silence, they cleaned the rest of the lab.

When they finished, X turned to Zero and said, "I believe in you, Zero."

Appearing somewhat taken aback by X's frankness, Zero then smiled and said, "About time."

"Really! I feel a lot lighter, too."

Zero put a hand on his shoulder, then moved past X towards the exit. He said, "Well, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and I don't want to be late. I'd hate to disappoint the big guy upstairs." He moved slowly, then stopped to turn and ask, "Where am I supposed to go?"

X said, "Take the elevator to the 8th floor. Take the first right, then go to the very end of the walkway and turn left. Should be bots along the way you can ask for directions."

"Um, thanks," Zero said. He then ducked out the door. However, Zero did not get even halfway to the lift before X's voice stopped him. Zero looked over his shoulder to see X entering the hallway.

"Wait! Zero, I'll take you," X yelled to Zero as he ran toward him.

"Great," Zero said before resuming his stride.

Once they got on the elevator, X looked over at Zero sheepishly and said, "I'm sorry. I should at least see you off at the testing wing, should I?"

Zero replied with a soft smile. X averted his eyes, feeling that uncomfortable, pleasant heat rise within him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took out the Z-saber. I really shouldn't have split from canon.


	14. Zero's Trial

As they made their way toward the testing hall, gasps and murmurs rumbled in Zero's wake. X didn't think Zero would be too unusual compared to the other commanding officers walking about, but the other hunters reacted to him as though he were another species. X wished he could conceal Zero in a box or hide him with a shroud. The less attention the better.

However, X knew he could not hide Zero forever, and the attention Zero received could not be avoided. Zero's name would be on the lips of every Hunter, especially if he did in fact test well. X tried not to think about it, and focused ahead as the Hunters they passed by began to crowd behind them and gaze in wonderment.

"Who-what-...is that?" X heard.

"Where is he from?"

"He looks dangerous."

X hoped Zero remembered what Sigma said about the reorganization, and that there would be a lot of strangers who did not recognize him.

Zero held his head high at first, seeming to revel in the attention. However, the constant chatter only swelled as they traveled, and soon the commotion grated on X's last nerve. He moved to turn around.

Zero beat him to it. He whipped around and shouted at the gawkers, "You wanna know who I am? My name is Zero! I am the best Maverick Hunter there is, and I am going to prove it! Any questions?" Zero thumbed at himself for emphasis. The noise died out immediately.

X tugged on Zero's arm and said, "Let's keep going." Why he thought things would be easy after all, X did not know.

"Quite a boast," a steady, low voice called out. The other soldiers leapt aside to reveal a tall, imposing Reploid of obvious rank. X sensed Zero's awe at the Reploid's expansive, purple wings, with thin violet plates for feathers, which made him appear enormous in comparison with the foot soldiers around him. Contrasted with his purple coloring, bright gold highlighted the vent of his chest, the talons on his feet, and the frame of his face, as well as a sharp, curved beak he had for a mouth. Blood red coloring feathered out and around his eyes, and an emerald orb was embedded on his forehead.

"Storm Eagle," X said quietly to Zero. He then saluted and greeted the officer, "Sir!"

"X," Storm Eagle acknowledged, but his sight did not leave Zero.

Zero swallowed hard, but soon straightened himself and replied, "No boast, sir. Your problem if you don't believe me."

The purple Reploid stepped forward. He looked Zero once over and asked, "And just where are you from, Zero?"

Zero hesitated, unsure of how to reply. X cut in and said, "He's new. From an out-of-town precinct you probably never heard of. I'm showing him where he is to take his performance rank test."

"I see. With that attitude, I'm surprised I haven't heard of you before. Well, at least you appear to have some guts. That's unusual around here, much like your general appearance," Eagle said, scanning Zero.

"You probably know what that's like," Zero replied, and X tensed at his friend's blatantly disrespectful tone.

Storm Eagle seemed to pay no mind as he chuckled and said, "Indeed. I appear the way I do because I was built for a higher purpose. Storm Eagle, Class A," he emphasized himself with a flex of his wings. "I wish you luck, rookie. Before you get too far ahead of yourself, I recommend learning who your new superiors are around here." Storm Eagle then spread his wings and flapped them once. X and Zero instinctively braced themselves as the force of the gust ripped through the hallway nearly swept them off their feet. A few unlucky soldiers caught in the gale lost their balance and tumbled several feet.

"Wow," Zero said as the wind abated. Storm Eagle then said, "Not all of them are as affable as I am." The officer then turned and took his leave.

After Storm Eagle left their sight, X said, "He was originally built to defend the air base just outside Abel City. He's one of the military grade Reploids. All the Class A officers are powerful like him, although compared to the other generals, I respect him the most. I'll tell you about the rest after your test in case you run into any more of them."

"If he doesn't scare me, then I doubt the others will," Zero said. "Let's go. I'm dying to get this over with now."

X nodded, and they continued on.

At the testing facility, X and Zero were met by a receiving officer seated behind a booth. X gave the customary salute and stated, "I am here with Hunter candidate Zero, who will be running the test today."

The receiving officer nodded as his fingers swiftly tapped his console. The officer's eyes widened and he said, "Zero, huh? Looks like the Commander registered you himself. Do you know him personally or something?"

"I know him well enough," a voice called out.

The receiving officer then straighted, saluted, and said "Commander, sir!"

Surprised, X and Zero turned to watch Sigma walk past them and up to the receiving booth. X, however, felt somewhat relieved at the intervention.

Sigma looked at the receiving officer and said, "If you have any interest in furthering your career beyond cleaning ride armor parts until you break down, you won't ask too many questions. Understood?" The officer, still saluting, nodded vigorously. "At ease. Come on, rookie," Sigma demanded over his shoulder.

"Sir," Zero said. He took a deep breath and began to follow the Commander. X stayed behind, silent, but stared at Zero as he proceeded toward the chamber door. He desperately wanted to warn Zero that the Commander's involvement in a routine aptitude test was highly unusual.

X was about to wish Zero luck when Sigma called, "You, too, X. Come along."

X hesitated. Yes, this was highly unusual.

"That's an order!"

"Yes, sir." With great trepidation, X followed.

The doors of the testing chamber opened to a hallway that receded toward the subject chamber. Another chamber, the observation chamber, was wrapped around the subject chamber, separated with blastproof glass. The appearance was that of a glass box within a bubble. On either side just inside the door began a loop that inclined upward and around in order to allow an observer to ascend to the second level. The design was intended to have the subject centered within an outer layer where the evaluator could observe from all angles. At the top just above the subject chamber floated the evaluator's panel where, in an ordinary test, a technician observed the test. Although most of the data was recorded, measured, graded via computer, only a live evaluator could validate the results and communicate with the subject.

Zero made his way towards the subject's chambers while Sigma and X climbed up the loop to the evaluator's room. Sigma punched in his access code at the console there and the lights dimmed in the observation chamber as the subject chamber whirred to life.

Sigma switched on the microphone. "What you are standing in," Sigma announced with mild static clinging to his words, "is a holographic simulation room. I will be running random scenarios in which your instincts and reflexes will be graded. You see, these innate instincts and reflexes are what separate the B's from the C's in this organization. B's have potential. C's do not. Are you ready?"

"Ready, sir," Zero replied, retracting his right hand into his Z-buster.

The microphone switched off, and Sigma tapped in the start command and initiated the first sequence. Immediately, the subject chamber vanished and Zero suddenly found himself looking at an open blue sky. Just as suddenly, he felt the pull of simulated gravity as he went into a free fall. The lifelike sensations of the rush of air streaming over his face and up through his hair stunned him. He looked down, and his throat tightened as he realized he was falling down over a huge city below.

He had little time to process what was happening before bat-like robots appeared and streamed toward him in a cloud. In a split second, Zero regained his grip on himself and readied his buster and pelted the oncoming wave with energy bullets. The pull of the simulated gravity made it more difficult, yet not one bat could survive the barrage that pierced through each of them as if they were paper.

Zero then sensed a large presence behind him. He spun around and met face to face with an enormous hornet-shaped aircraft, hovering by a massive propeller on its back. Two more bats flanked either side of the hornet. A barrel protruded from the hornet's mandibles, aimed squarely at Zero. Zero looked down again, noting that he rapidly approaching the concrete below.

The hornet fired a burst of energy shots from the barrel while the bats simultaneously swooped in for the kill. He incinerated one bat with a burst from his buster. With the other bat, he used his other hand to grab it by the wing. The bat banked sharply, and Zero rode it until circled back towards the hornet.

With a herculean leap, Zero let go of the bat and launched himself toward one of the hornet's legs. Zero latched on, and the sudden shift in weight caused the hornet to swerve and tilt off-balance, but it was not enough to shake Zero. Zero wasted no time and pressed the barrel of his buster to the hornet's head. Zero charged and fired a shot that melted the hornet's plating and traveled clean through to the other side.

"Wow," X said in the evaluator's booth. Zero's talent for battle mesmerized him. "I don't remember this from my test."

"That's because we tested you as an Anti-Maverick policeman. We had lower standards back then," Sigma said.

X tried not to grumble in the presence of his Commander.

Meanwhile, Zero's assault on the hornet caused it to jerk to the side and fall into a tailspin. Zero protracted his hand from his buster and held on tightly as flames poured out from the hornet's wound. He then looked for an opportunity to abandon his ride as he fell in among the city's skyscrapers.

Zero could feel the hornet's hull heating up and fracturing under his grip. He had little time. Seeing the flat concrete of a building nearby, he vaulted himself and skidded along the side. As he lost his momentum, he dropped and reached out to grip the sill of a window. He then turned to watch the hornet erupt into a fireball and rain charred fragments upon the city streets below.

Zero let out a long breath. He then looked around, realizing that by his estimate, he was hanging at least 800 feet up from the ground. There was another building directly across, but the gap between was too large for him to cross in one jump. However, when he looked at his Z-buster, an idea then came to him. He charged his buster, and while maintaining the charge he used both feet to spring off and toward the opposite building. As he began to fall, he let loose the charged shot. The shot cratered the concrete of the building he had leapt from, but force of the blast gave him just enough propulsion for him reach the other building and slide down, charging another shot as he did so. Repeating this tactic, Zero descended safely to street level.

"Very good!" Zero heard Sigma say over the comm. The image of the gigantic city before Zero then crumbled, and his surroundings then reformed, placing him in a nondescript, abandoned facility. Only emergency lights illuminated the doors and walkways, leaving much of his environment in shadow.

X squinted, looking over the warehouse interior carefully. Then, complete shock hit him. This is Camelback, X realized. What was Sigma doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, sword is totally gone now.


	15. Zero's Trial, part 2

"Sir, what are you doing?" X asked. "This isn't the test I remember."

Sigma replied, "I want to see how he does in more - familiar - terrain. I won't be convinced he's cured until he's pushed to his limits."

X grimaced. He looked down at Zero, watching him as the latter scanned his surroundings. With Sigma controlling the test, Zero reminded X of one of Dr. Cain's laboratory mice.

X then closed his eyes. No, he thought. Zero is not so helpless. He already proved that to Sigma. X turned away to hide his smile from Sigma. For the first time, X caught his pessimistic feelings. He pushed out his hopeless thoughts. He replaced them with those from that morning with Zero. He opened his eyes, and a surge of faith swept away his doubts.

Down below, Zero shivered as though a sudden, inexplicable chill blew past him. An audible clanging and rumbling of an approaching enemy forced his attention. The sounds grew louder, and they spurred Zero forward through the darkened facility. Joining the clanging metal, a cacophony of howls and snarls pursued him. Zero looked back over shoulder and spotted the several pairs of red eyes shifting and switching in the darkness. Zero scanned for an escape. Crates and parts were scattered about, but none offered a place to hide.

Instead, he caught sight of the many narrow steel beams suspended from the ceiling. Using the crates as steps, he ascended and flipped onto one of the beams, which creaked and swayed under Zero's weight. He looked down, and through some narrow strips of lighting, he spotted his pursuers- a pack of wolf-like mechaniloids. A single wolf lead them, distinguished by its larger appearance and denser plating. Far from eluded, the lead wolf let out a short howl, and in one bound, the wolves vaulted themselves onto beams near Zero. The last to ascend, the lead wolf hopped onto the same beam just forward of Zero. Flames puffed out of the corners of the alpha's mouth. Zero readied his buster arm.

The alpha lifted his head toward Zero. With growls and snarls, and the other wolves pounced toward him. Zero gritted his teeth and unleashed a mighty blast from his buster that disintegrated one wolf. He then twirled and dug his heel into the belly of the second, its jaws snapping wildly toward his throat. With a blast from his Z-buster, he punched a fatal wound through the beast. Through the explosion, the last wolf bore its fangs and clamped down on his buster arm. The platform swung, threatening Zero's footing as the wolf yanked him forward. The beam creaked even more ominously under the weight of three heavy robots.

"Oh no," X said. He kneeled, pressing his hand to the glass separating the chambers. Sigma chuckled in dark amusement.

Seizing the opportunity, the lead wolf opened its maw and a wall of flame surged towards Zero.

Zero secured his footing in an instant and pulled back hard on the wolf biting his arm. With terrifying strength, he tore off the wolf's head from its body. In the final second, he leaped upwards. The oncoming blaze rushed past below, the fire fully incinerating the decapitated wolf's body. At the height of his jump, Zero grabbed one of the thin support cables holding the weight of the beam. He smiled, then shot through the cable just below him. His end of the beam pitched forward, and the full weight of the beam snapped the other support cable. It crashed to the floor below, carrying the lead wolf with it.

"Wow!" X said. Given Zero's display of skill, he thought that Sigma would end the test right then. Zero proved himself as a Class B Hunter. He looked over at Sigma, but instead of making any move towards deactivating the test, he remained solid and stone-faced, fixated on the scene below. X followed his Commander's gaze and spotted the shadow lurking in the billows of dust and soot.

While the dust cleared from the point of impact, Zero swung himself off from the cable down to the floor. When he landed, he reached over, twisted off and tossed away the still-attached head of the wolf from his arm, the mangled stump still flickering with electric impulses.

He turned to face the still much alive lead wolf, which - aside from some scuffing - appeared quite undamaged despite the fall. The wolf growled and charged forward. Zero somersaulted over the attack, landing behind the alpha. The alpha pivoted swiftly. Out of its mouth it spat a cascade of ice blocks. Zero side-stepped the barrage, but winced at the blast of freezing cold air as each one coated the ground with slick ice as they shattered.

The wolf leaped and charged twice more, Zero barely keeping himself from harm as he slipped on the ice. His mind computed furiously while the wolf, meanwhile, dazed him with cunning and speed. The beast kept its distance between blitzes, and Zero struggled to train his buster while retaining balance on the slick ice. When he did strike the beast with an energy shot, the wolf's armor absorbed it. Zero pivoted as the alpha made another dash, but his footing slipped and a blast from his buster sailed over the beast. The wolf missed him as well, but its momentum caused Zero to slip further and he crashed to his knees. Zero felt a sting of panic, and X could see on his face from high above.

Then, as the alpha opened it's mouth for another burst of flame, opportunity came to Zero. With better balance on his knees, Zero aimed at the beast carefully. As fire came rushing from the wolf's jaws, Zero fired a direct hit down its throat, splitting the barrel in its mouth. Flames spurted from the wound, then erupted in an explosion. The force hurled the animal off its feet and destroyed its armor from its lower jaw to its breast.

Zero moved toward it to finish it off, but stopped when he heard the wounded wolf gurgle. The beast staggered to its feet, dark fluid pouring from the alpha's exposed chest cavity. The metal creature made a desperate charge to intercept him. Zero spun to face the beast, noting its slower, clunkier stride. When the alpha pounced, desperate and poorly-calculated, Zero side-stepped it easily and with an open palm, slammed the animal to the ground. He immediately pressed his buster to the rest of the head and fired.

"Excellent," Zero heard Sigma say. "The Velguarder is rather cunning, is it not?" However, the voice came from behind his back disturbed him. Zero turned around to see the Commander with a cloak draped over his shoulders.

In the observation room, X said, "Commander!"

Sigma said, "I designed this program specifically for Zero. I need to be fully convinced that he cannot relapse," Sigma said. X thought to believe the explanation as before, except that a devious smile on Sigma's face grew as he spoke. The worry X tried to push out of his mind now surged back in. He thought of all the work he and Dr. Cain put in to restore Zero's soul. Now Sigma seemed to take pleasure in trying to rip it away. X clenched in anger, but could do nothing as the scene below continued.

"You don't recognize this?" the hologram of Sigma boomed. "This was your purgatory."

"What?" Zero said. He looked up towards the evaluator's booth and said, "Commander, I don't understand."

"Now, for your last test," hologram Sigma said. He tossed off his cloak and unsheathed a double-bladed scythe.

Zero continued, "Fighting the Commander, even a hologram, doesn't seem like it would be part of a test for rookies!"

The real Sigma's voice blared back, "You are a unique reploid, Zero. This fight is not about win or lose, but to see what you are really made of. But if you refuse now, I will fail you and throw you out of the Hunters. Are we clear?"

Zero's face fell and he took a deep breath. He then activated his buster and readied his stance for an attack.

The hologram of Sigma roared and charged, spinning his weapon. He thrust it forward at Zero, but Zero vaulted over him to avoid it. Hologram Sigma looked up to see Zero coming down, with his fist aimed to split Sigma's head. As Zero brought his fist down, Sigma brought up his weapon to parry the attack. The force of Zero's fist connecting with the scythe's staff caused them both to reel backward. With a gleam in his eye, hologram Sigma detached his scythe into two halves, reared up and slammed the blades into the floor, launching a shockwave that snaked towards Zero, pulverizing the concrete as it traveled. Zero rolled to the side, but as he did so, Sigma took both blades and hurled them in boomerang fashion. Zero had scarcely come to his feet in time, but he snaked through the oncoming blades. Zero then sprinted toward the hologram in a blur of red, his buster aimed to land a shot through Sigma's gut.

Hologram Sigma grinned, then rotated his shoulder outward and dashed toward Zero. Zero was too late to react as Sigma's shoulder slammed directly into his face, the force of which caused Zero to power down his buster. He wobbled, fluid leaking from his nostrils. Sigma, still grinning, then reached to grab Zero by the throat and lift him off his feet.

"Please stop this!" X shouted to his Commander in the observation room. "He's already proven that he is B Class. He doesn't recognize where he is. This is enough!"

Sigma closed his eyes inhaled deeply, then said, "You may be right, X. Based on what I've seen, and these performance readouts, his fighting ability is only 60% of what it was when I fought him." Sigma then added, "How disappointing."

Sigma's eyes snapped open when he heard a pained wail erupt from the testing chamber, in his voice pattern. He and X looked down to see sparks pour out of hologram Sigma's forearm where Zero, teeth bared and looking positively feral, had reached up and crushed it with only his hand. A wave of pure hatred had washed over Zero, and his eyes took on a red glow. The sapphire crystal on his head, and every light on his body pulsed with electricity.

"What?" Sigma said, scanning the readouts on the evaluator's console. "Some dormant programming just activated. His higher cognitive functions are switching off. He's, he's-," Sigma paused, lost for words.

Hologram Sigma spun around and flung Zero into piping trailing upwards against a far wall. Concrete crumbled from the shallow crater and steam hissed out of the broken pipes. Remarkably, Zero quickly rose to his feet. With his undamaged arm, Sigma gripped the handle of a short sword and drew it from around his waist. Zero eyed one of the pipes jutting out of place, reached out, and tore it from its fastenings to produce his own "sword".

The image of Zero's face burned into X's memory: excited, unhinged, murderous.

"That's enough!" X said once more.

The real Sigma scowled at the scene, and rubbed his replaced arm. He tensed when his hologram lunged and swiped at Zero, who sharply parried the blow and caused hologram Sigma to stumble. Zero struck back, swinging the pipe down to crack it over hologram Sigma's head. Sigma blocked him with his damaged forearm, howling when the pipe crushed it in further. Hologram Sigma gripped his sword and thrust it forward to skewer Zero, but the red reploid leaped backward several feet out of the way. Zero grinned sadistically as electric arcs flashed from Sigma's broken arm. Hologram Sigma then erupted with a shout, took hold of his blade with both hands, and charged. As he closed in, Sigma cried out again and brought the sword over his head and then down upon Zero. Zero, however, kept still until the last second.

In an instant he appeared behind Sigma. In his hands, Sigma's wounded arm, separated cleanly from its shoulder joint.

The sight was enough to make the real Sigma flinch. He gritted his teeth and hissed, "Yes. That is enough!" Sigma punched the button for the microphone and said curtly, "Zero, we're done, congratulations. Thank you for your cooperation. Get yourself to the med bay to clean up." X said nothing, but his stress level remained high as he tensed at Sigma's barely contained rage. Nonetheless, X felt a smile threaten to cross his lips. The test backfired, and Sigma reaped his reward.

Despite Sigma's clear orders, however, Zero appeared deaf to him. Instead, he tossed away the severed limb and approached the wounded visage of Sigma. Zero bared his teeth and pounced, knocking him over onto its back. Zero straddled him and dropped the pipe in his hand. He proceeded to throw punch after punch into Sigma's face, causing the hologram to fizzle and short, briefly revealing a blank-faced dummy mechaniloid underneath the fa ade.

"Zero! Enough!" Sigma shouted again into the microphone. "Test complete!" Sigma's fingers pecked the console before him and the holographic program shut down.

Still blinded with rage, Zero's fists continued to slam into the dummy. Oily fluid spurted from the machine with each blow. His bloodlust far from satisfied, he began tearing out pieces of plating and wiring with his bare hands.

"Damn it, he's insane!" Sigma hissed. "I'll stop him myself." Sigma pulled out the hilt of his saber and made toward the door, saying "X, you don't hesitate to call for all the backup we've got if I can't get him under control."

Ignoring Sigma as well, X rushed to the microphone. "Zero! This is X!" X shouted. Zero froze, cabling and oil still clenched in one hand. "You have to stop!" X continued. He lowered his voice. "Everything is okay. I'm here. You did really well."

The effect was instant. The red rage clouding Zero's eyes parted and he snapped back to awareness of himself and his surroundings. He rubbed his hands, severe pain calling his attention to his battered, muck-stained hands. He jumped to his feet in a panic when he then noticed the mangled visage of the dummy beneath him.

X dashed from the microphone, past the Commander and down to the testing chamber. Upon entering, he raced to Zero, grabbing him by the forearms. X looked into Zero's face, saying, "Zero, are you alright?"

Zero met X's eyes and whispered, "Am I? I'm sorry, X, I remember starting to fight the Commander, but then- nothing."

X said, "It's okay. We'll get you cleaned up." X hesitated, then whispered, "No matter what the Commander says, I think you did great."

Zero smiled weakly and said, "Thanks."

"Zero!" Sigma's voice boomed. "I think you may need to work on your self-control a little more." Sigma then grinned and said, "You're quite deadly. I almost thought you had gone Maverick."

X's pulse raced. He suspected that the consequences of Zero's lapse would be far from positive. He let go of Zero and turned to face the Commander. He was nervous, but he was prepared for anything while he was at Zero's side.

Zero was resigned. He said, "Commander, I presume you mean that I am no longer a fit for the Hunters?"

To X and Zero's puzzlement, Sigma started chuckling, then bellowing with laughter. After his amused fit subsided, Sigma said, "Au contraire. Zero, your trial here has convinced me that you are truly an exceptional warrior, and your demonstrated hatred of your enemies no matter what they look like is what we need in this organization. You see, anyone can go Maverick. Even your fellow Hunters, and you will need to be ready to fight them. And you were. The program I had you run would have bested most B-class Hunters, probably even X here."

Ignoring the jab, X furrowed his brow in confusion at what the Commander was implying. His eyes widened in shock when he heard Sigma say, "Therefore, I am hereby promoting you directly to A-class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Got this chapter done! Once again omitting the saber. Much better.  
> Thanks for reading.


	16. The Fissure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is NEW content! More crazy! More fluff! Because why not?

X and Zero left the testing wing, saying nothing to one another as they strolled down the hall. X   
contemplated the test and Sigma's sudden decree. Why did Sigma take such measures in pushing Zero to his   
breaking point? Was Sigma searching for a new reason to dispose of him? If that were the case, why would   
Sigma promote him to officer status?

X glanced over to Zero. The Commander's capriciousness made little sense to him, yet Zero seemed unphased by   
his ordeal-- except for the wounds that discolored Zero's face and armor.

"You should go the medical bay," X said.

"No, I'm fine," Zero replied, rubbing his jaw.

"They'll repair you faster than your system can on its own," X insisted.

"I'm fine," Zero stressed.

X pointed him towards his reflection in a nearby window pane. "You look like you fell down a flight of   
stairs."

Zero approached the glass and examined himself. He poked at the bruises on his face and scuffing on his   
chest. X huffed and crossed his arms.

Zero shrugged, saying, "They'll go away."

"Yeah, but-" X began. He felt agitated, but could not express why. That Zero seemed so blase intensified his   
displeasure. He felt Zero's eyes on him, and he looked up to meet them.

"Relax, X. If it will stop making you look so severe, I'll come with you and get checked out," Zero said,   
sighing.

Suddenly, X felt uneasy. He heard the annoyance coating Zero's words, and it terrified him.

"I think the redesign moved the medical facilities this way," X said, moving past Zero in swift steps. Zero   
jogged a few steps to catch up with X's pace. X glanced beside him when Zero kept silent, only to see Zero   
keeping his head high and giving friendly smiles to other Hunters as they passed by. For some reason, X found   
the smiles and shallow greetings grating on his nerves.  
  
The medical bay doors swished open, and Zero's appearance drew every eye in the room. Some looked on with   
awe, others with trepidation.

"Oh, X," one of the nurses said, craning his neck to look past Zero's shoulder. "Who's this?"

Zero moved his head to catch the nurse's eyes. "I'm Zero, Class A," he said. "I can speak."

"Class A? I've never heard of you," the nurse said.

"I'm new," Zero said. "Are you able to do something about this?" he said, pointing to his bruises.

"Yes, yes of course," the nurse said. "Right this way, sir."

Zero turned to X. "You've probably got better things to do. I'll meet up with you later?"

"Yeah," X said. In reality, he had very little he needed to do. He watched as the nurse led Zero back, then   
turned to exit.

When the doors shut behind him, he felt his eyes twitch. His limbs, too, felt sore, as though stretched out   
too tight. It then occurred to him that there was one thing he needed to do: sleep. To that end, he headed   
for the comfort of his own quarters.

* * *

 

X ran. He ran over a jagged, fire-scorched plain on some sunless planet. Some steps he missed among the   
craters and rocks, and he held up an arm as winds blasted him with sand and soot.

"X!"

X turned to the side, and past his arm he saw a pair of red eyes flash. The whirling dust obscured the rest   
of the figure.

A shot rang out. The missile struck X in the chest, knocking him clear off his feet. Coughing, X regained   
his senses and propped himself up onto his elbows to try and get a glimpse of his assailant. The figure   
approached, and the sands parted around it. A Reploid, caped in red and black, stood before X with broad,   
spiked shoulders and lapels flaring out around the neck. The oddest sight, however, was the wolf's head. Not   
a mechaniloid, but a real, living wolf with black fur. Its lips pulled back and its fangs bared. Between its   
hands it held a long, violet saber, its tip pointed at the ground.

"What?" X breathed. He staggered to his feet. Charging his buster, he flung his weapon toward the wolf-   
Reploid and fired. The shot dissipated around it.

"It's our time, now," the wolf-Reploid said, it's deep voice projecting like a thought made out loud.

"I'm here," a voice said in X's ear.

"Zero?" X thought. He heard footsteps, and looked to see Zero run up an stop next to him. He then faced the   
wolf-Reploid and readied his buster with renewed determination.

"You're all alone," the wolf-Reploid said.  "Forever."

X scrunched his brow, saying, "No. Not anymore."

The wolf-Reploid lifted its sword high above its head. The sword glowed, then shone a brilliant violet light.   
The wolf-Reploid then swung it downward and split the earth before its feet. The fissure snaked out from the   
impact and divided the ground between X and Zero, and caused an earthquake that shook X off of his footing.   
He landed on his backside as the fissure deepened and widened. X leaped to his feet and ran towards Zero. He   
stopped short of the fissure, now forming into a deadly chasm as lava spurted from the rupture.

"You'll be okay without me," Zero said, smiling.

"Zero! Come back!" X called. The land continued to part until Zero faded from X's sight and into the   
darkness.

X's eyes popped open when he heard the doorbell blare. The rest of him remained paralyzed as his systems   
transitioned to wakefulness. The doorbell rang again. His motor functions normalized, and he shot up from   
his maintenance bed. He stared at the closed door, wondering if he imagined the sound.

The bell sounded a third time, followed by a knock and a voice: "X? You in there?"

Zero. X blinked away the bleariness, then stood up from the bed. "Yeah," he yelled. "Come in."

Zero came through the doorway saying, "Are you alright?"

X looked him over, noting that the bruises healed. Zero looked fresh, glowing, robust. X then rubbed one of   
his eyes and said, "I just got up. You're back from the clinic already?"

"X, that was almost two days ago."

Stunned, X said nothing, and in his embarrassment fixed his eyes on the to the maintenance bed.

"I looked for you down in the lab when they released me. When you weren't there, I figured you had an   
assignment or training. Next time I checked, Doctor Cain said he had not seen you. I asked the other   
officers, and they hadn't seen you in training, either. In fact, they're a bit upset with the example you've   
set lately."

"Is this why you came here?" X said curtly.

"No," Zero sighed. "No, it isn't. You worried me is all."

X rubbed his head. If he had been resting for two days, then why did he still feel exhausted? As he took in   
Zero's heavy expression, his lip quivered. Images of his dream - still fresh - invaded his mind. "Sorry," he   
mustered out.

Zero approached him. He placed his hands on X's shoulders and examined him. "Now I feel like dragging you to   
the clinic. You're sure you're okay?"

Before he could think, X leaned forward. He pressed himself into Zero's chest, and embraced him.

"Sorry," X said again. "I'm just tired."

Unsure of what to do, Zero awkwardly placed his hands on X's back. "My armor can't be that comfortable."

"I really thought we'd be in the same Class. I looked forward to it," X said. X imagined himself as a weed   
next to a great oak. Instead of growing together, they parted ways. Yet while Zero reached towards the sky, X   
felt like slipping beneath the earth.

Zero closed his eyes and relaxed in X's embrace. "That's what's been on your mind? You've been so worried   
about that, that you forgot to be happy for me?"

"Huh?" X said, pulling away, just enough so they held each other by the elbows.

"It's lonely being the only person excited to make the A Class," Zero said. "Come on, you look as if the   
world ended."

"I am happy for you, Zero."

"Funny way of showing it," Zero said, pressing in X's nose with a finger. X forgot himself, and a snort of   
laughter escaped him.

Smiling, X said, "Okay, you're right." Shaking his head, he let go of Zero and stepped back. "I should be   
more supportive of you. I just can't believe the Commander promoted you to Class A just like that."

"Well, I figured it out that Sigma wasn't giving me the standard test. Therefore, the results don't have to   
be standard, either, do they?" Zero said, grinning. "And I took some decent hits for the trouble, according   
to the surgeon."

"Surgeon?" X gasped.

"They called him because of my unusual build. He seemed a little too fascinated with me for my liking, but he   
fixed me up fine."

X nodded. "Good."

"I feel much better. Thanks for making me go."

The gentle smile Zero gave X made the latter forget his next thought. Zero, however, seemed distracted by the   
surroundings. He said, "Wow, these rooms are tiny."

X glanced around himself, then said, "I never noticed."

"At least you have some walls. The Class C wing has their bunks crammed into several larger rooms.   
Efficient, I guess."

"Yeah," X said.

Zero said, "The officers' quarters are finished. I'm moving in today."

"You're going to be all the way up there? Wow, I'm sure you'll have a great view of the city," X said.

Zero studied him for a pause. He then said, "Want to come with me and see it?"

X snapped to. "What? Class Bs aren't permitted to go up there!"

"What if you're my guest? Can't officers have guests?" Zero said.

"Well," X started. He trailed off when he considered the loophole in policy. Still, he hesitated.

"Listen, if someone wants to start trouble, they can take it up with me. And of all the Class Bs there are, I   
think you're an obvious exception," Zero said. X felt that strange heat come to his cheeks once more. Zero   
continued, "Even though we're different Classes, X, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. One day,   
you'll make Class A."

X found his friend's optimism infectious. His confidence brightened, and the thought of visiting the Class A   
level thrilled him very much. He said, "I suppose if you're there, I won't have anything to worry about."

Zero touched him on the shoulder again, smiling. "Meet me at the elevator in five? And I don't mean five   
days."

X chuckled. "Hours you mean, right?" he answered playfully.

Zero lightly shoved him away, grinning as he turned toward the door. "Just get your smart ass down there."

X smiled at him as he left. To his wonderment, he no longer felt tired. He forgot about his strange   
nightmare as his distress converted to excitement. After a quick stretch and a circuit check, he dashed out   
the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolf's head is real because you know what? Dreams are wild like that. 
> 
> I will also pat myself on the back for getting this done while Starcraft 2 and Fallout call out to me.
> 
> Enjoy!


	17. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another totally new chapter! I did this one in Google docs, so I hope the format isn't all fubar'd.

Zero punched in his security code. The elevator bobbed, then whisked him and X up high into the Maverick Hunter Headquarters grand tower. X looked over to Zero, who returned a gentle smile. X looked away to avoid grinning like an idiot.

When the elevator doors opened, a dazzle of polished stone and steel greeted X. He stepped off onto the floor with a look of awe. The surroundings put off a far more sophisticated and modern look than the concrete brick-and-mortar of the former Anti-Maverick Police Force building that comprised the floors far below. Strips of lighting illuminated the walkways, and the sleek, discreet control panels blended into the walls. The simple elegance of the design made X wonder if he were on a space station apart from the real headquarters down below.

"Wow," X said. "It's quiet."

Stepping off the elevator behind him, Zero said, "Yeah. Makes you realize how chaotic the B and C Class floors are in comparison."

They proceeded down the hall. "All of these are officers' quarters?" X asked.

"Not all. There are a few conference rooms and research labs. Hang left here," Zero said.

They reached a door marked A-27. Zero punched in his access code, and the door swished aside.

X's jaw dropped. Crystal-clear windows comprised the entire side of the room opposite the door, opening up a breathtaking view of Abel City.

"Well?" Zero said, gesturing him inside. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"It's just better than I imagined," X said, taking slow steps past the door. He approached the window and pressed a hand against it. He looked down and watched as tiny specks of Hunters moved about the Headquarters' grand lawn, but soon felt dizzy from the height. X tore himself away to glance at the rest of the accommodations. The apartment sprawled out to his left, the first area of which included a small living space with a couch, a throw rug, and television mounted into the wall. X walked further, seeing a ceramic countertop jutting out from the wall. It separated the living space from a washroom-- or what a Reploid’s version might be. X marveled at Zero's personal sonic shower and sinks, for he was only familiar with the communal washrooms in the lower class sections.

Finally, Zero's maintenance room lay furthest, separated from the rest of the apartment by a large pillar. X noted the state-of-the-art design of the maintenance bed. Far sleeker than X's, it made him pause to think about when the last time his maintenance bed was upgraded.

He spun around and came face-to-face with Zero. His cheeks flushed again.

Zero said, "What do you think?"

"They pulled out all the stops," X said.

"They what?" Zero said.

"Human expression," X said. "I mean, they really spared no expense for the A Class. You get your own shower! And there's carpet. Since when do Reploids care about carpets? And the view from up here..."

Zero smiled as X continued to gush. "You're cute, X," he said.

X paused mid-sentence. "And there’s- what?”

“Come on. I’ll show you the rest of the floor,” Zero said.

X stared at Zero as he turned and headed for the exit. He replayed what Zero said several times in his head. Once to make sure he sure he heard Zero, a second time to confirm the words, and a third to satisfy his disbelief. Zero called him...cute? What did that mean? He scrambled to catch up to Zero after coming back to his senses. As Zero guided him through some of the other facilities and conveniences, the sights distracted X from questioning Zero’s remark further.

“Tell me, X, doesn’t this make you want to become a Class A Hunter?” Zero asked as they headed back toward the elevators.

“Of course,” X replied. “This is like another world. It’s hard to believe we’re part of the same organization.”

“Hmm,” Zero uttered.

X looked over as they walked. “What?”

“Nothing. I’ll talk to you about it later.”

X furrowed his brow, but did not reply as he felt unsure of his response.

As they came to the elevator, X pressed the call button. A minute later, the doors swished open. X stepped forward, but he stopped short when his face collided with a solid object.

“Watch it! What?” the object said.

X bounced back, stunned, and came face to face with the lower torso of a gigantic Reploid. His eyes trailed upwards, further intimidated by the Reploid’s long trunk and wide ears that made him appear even more massive. With the Reploid’s large, golden belly blocking his way, X said, “Excuse me, sir?”

“What in blazes is a little pipsqueak like you doing up here?” the Reploid boomed, stepping off the lift.

“Mammoth,” Zero said. “He’s with me. We were just leaving.”

“Oh, Zero. The new blood. Just because you made rank so quickly, doesn’t mean you can flaunt the regs. It gives lessers like him wrong ideas,” Mammoth said, pointing at X.

“X is just as worthy to be here as either of us,” Zero said. “What are you even doing here? Didn’t Sigma give you orders?”

“It’s none of your business what Sigma discusses with me,” Mammoth said. “But you can be sure that I will be discussing this little trespass with him.”

Zero huffed and said, “Be my guest.”

Mammoth then shot X a withering glare. “You’ll never see these floors again, B Class. I’m gonna kick you out of here myself! Tell your other Bs and Cs that if I catch any weaklings like you up here again, I’ll stomp you into dust!”

“Sir,” X ground out.

“That’s enough!” Zero said, stepping between them. “It’s disgraceful for a Class A to threaten another Hunter. I will escort X. Now stand aside before I make you.”

“Zero, it’s okay,” X said, hoping to douse his fury before the situation spiraled out of control. He recognized that neither officer would relent on their own.

Mammoth guffawed. “I’d love to see you try, Zero. Only an idiot thinks they can save the weak from themselves. Weaklings will always get themselves killed in one way or another. Now get out of my way!”

The massive Reploid shoved past Zero, pushing him aside as though he were an insect. Zero stumbled backward, surprised by Mammoth’s power. X froze as Mammoth clapped a hand on his shoulder and picked him up like he were a sack of feathers.

“Ow!” X yelped, feeling the deep pinch in his shoulder. Mammoth swung him around like a ragdoll as he turned around to press the call button. X kicked his feet, gritting his teeth as he hissed in pain.

“You,” Zero started. “Let him go!”

“Stop squirming,” Mammoth barked, utterly ignoring Zero.

The elevator door opened, and Mammoth tossed X onto the lift. X landed hard on his elbow and knees.

The sound of buster fire echoed in the hallway behind him.

“You dare strike me?” Mammoth roared, turning about. “Unforgivable!”

X rose to his feet and looked to see Zero, buster arm outstretched.

“Just a tap on the shoulder. I wanted your attention,” Zero said. He then said, “You get out of here, X. We’ll meet up later!”

“Zero!” X said. “But-,”

“Now!”

X stepped back, then bolted. He swallowed hard as the elevator doors shut on the image of Mammoth closing in on a battle-ready Zero. He regretted everything. He should have turned Zero down. What would happen if word got out that two officers got into a fight? With Zero being so new, the brunt of the consequences would fall on him.

X lurched forward and pressed the open door button frantically. He reacted too late. The elevator dinged, and with a gentle shake it carried X away.


	18. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed this chapter quite a bit due to the new events of the last few chapters.

From his seat on a bench on the perimeter of the open-air training grounds, X watched as hundreds of troops - from veterans to rookies - practiced their drills. He listened to the muddled sounds of hollers, clanging metal, and scraping of pavement. X knew he should feel proud to be a member of such a marvelous organization, but he could not put his finger on why he felt quite the opposite. They were growing and strengthening everyday, but for what? All of the cost, all the state-of-the-art equipment, the hordes of soldiers, and all of this daily rigor, just for dealing with Mavericks? A casual observer might think that the Hunters were preparing for a full-scale ground war.

He had intended to join the B-class block and practice with them that morning, but as soon as he had stepped onto the dusty, flattened terrain, his interest evaporated as water would in the scorching sun that day. He was aware that he was indulging his habit of worrying again. He imagined Dr. Cain's voice in his head telling him to relax. Lately, however, he had a lot of trouble doing just that-  
particularly when he was able to observe the A Class.

The training grounds were blocked off by class. Assigned to the largest block was C Class as they were the most populous class of Hunters. Their space, however, was sparse as far as training equipment and obstacle courses. Their drills were simple routines, such as swapping a spent battery out on a bee blader. Some also trained as drivers and pilots off-site. While they also practiced basic self-defense, their roles were confined to logistics and support as they were not eligible for further advancement.

The B-class block made up approximately half the area of the C Class block. Despite having fewer Hunters in this class, they had far greater access to training equipment and their drills often involved situations requiring coordination as a team. With as much holographic equipment and broken mechaniloid dummies that the B-class block goes through in a day, X figured that they were the most expensive class to keep up. Reports on budget talks during the merge between the various Anti-Maverick precincts confirmed his hunch, but Sigma successfully argued that the B Class were all potential Class A candidates and therefore required the greatest investment.

Class A block - segregated by forcefields - occupied the smallest area of the grounds. The barriers existed for the safety of the other blocks as officers frequently engaged in live fire practice. Though X was sitting some distance away as was proper for his rank, he could adjust his vision to make out the blurred silhouettes of a couple of Hunters having a spar. Was one of them Zero?

He had not spoken to Zero in some time. After the incident with Flame Mammoth, X braced himself in the following days for a reprimand, or at least a demand for his statement of events. Two weeks now passed, and X scarcely believed they let him off. As the humans say, he waited for the other shoe to drop.

He also wondered why Zero failed to reach out to him. Every evening he waited, eager to hear his doorbell sound in his quarters, or a call to come through on his comm, but nothing came. X felt a sting in his chest- a sting that he thought would go away on its own, or that he would get accustomed to it. Nonetheless, he sought the advice of Dr. Cain- and not without some hope that he might find Zero visiting him as well.

That was when he learned the true consequences of his actions.

* * *

"You miss him," Dr. Cain had observed after X had explained his feelings. "Though you are happy about his advancement, you miss his friendship. In carrying on with his busy life, it can feel like he has forgotten you."

X felt the sting again. "Yes, but what if something happened to him? He couldn't have forgotten all we have been through," he said.

Dr. Cain smiled. "It's a shame that your peers frown on mixing socially with different Classes. Otherwise, you could track down Zero and ask him yourself." The doctor chuckled when a puzzled look swept over X's face. Dr. Cain then said, "I confess, he did visit me as well with similar concerns. He asked that should I see you, to let you know that he's all right."

"Why couldn't he tell me himself?" X asked, annoyed.

Dr. Cain thought for a pause, and seemed conflicted. He then said, "Zero also asked me not to tell you this. He did not want you to blame yourself."

"What?" X pressed.

"Sigma censured him for attacking another officer, and the corrective action included no further contact with you unless it involved business."

X's eyes fell. He did exactly what Zero feared: he blamed himself. He felt nothing but responsible for Zero's punishment. He realized that this 'corrective action' indirectly punished him as well, ensuring that he regretted his actions.

X said almost inaudibly, "It's my fault."

Dr. Cain frowned saying, "Nonsense. I know you two will overcome this."

A sting hit X again. It squeezed a tear from his eye. X wiped it away, then stood abruptly and said, "Next time you speak with him, tell him I'm sorry, and to thank him for me. But if it means less trouble for him, then I will stay out of his way."

Dr. Cain sighed. He replied, "Are you sure about that? Zero doesn't blame you, nor does he regret what he did. I think he would regret it, though, if it split you two apart." The statement silenced X, and instead he furrowed his brow. Dr. Cain chuckled, saying, "You know he loves you, X."

X's breath caught in his throat, and he gulped it down hard. "Loves?" he repeated. "I don't understand."

Dr. Cain smiled. "Ah, of course. I imagine this is an entirely new experience for you."

It was true that X enjoyed - no, loved - Zero's company. Such a short time passed, yet he trusted Zero like no one else. With Zero near, X felt an optimism in himself and in the future. Though his worry never went away, Zero showed him how to think about the possible, and not the impossible. X wondered if he could accomplish more than his B Class designation suggested, something he never would have considered if not for Zero.

X thought of his strange dream, and how the sight of Zero being ripped from his side terrified him to his very core. He recalled a theory about dreams, saying that dreams are often representations of deep-seated fears.

X sighed. The split already happened.

"It's impossible," X said, shaking his head vigorously. "He's my superior. We have to be professionals now. I don't want him to be the joke of the A Class because of me."

Dr. Cain's lips curved downward and he huffed. He clicked his tongue and said, "You're worried about what others think? They shun you because your thoughts and feelings are at a level beyond their comprehension. Is their approval really significant enough to you to let it get in the way of your desires? Let them tal-, ack!"

Dr. Cain coughed out the last word. He brought a fist to his lips as a series of coughs left his lips. "My throat is a bit dry. My water, please?" the doctor rasped, pointing to a bottle nearby. X leaped to his feet in an instant and quickly handed Dr. Cain the container.

"It's hard to imagine their opinion being unimportant when you walk by them everyday," X said.

After sipping the water, Dr. Cain continued, "But I know it's easier said than done, X. In having human traits, reploids are just as capable as humans in constructing unspoken social expectations. And like with humans, societies can be very unforgiving and cruel to someone who they view as different, regardless of how extraordinary that someone is. Anyone that stands out and flaunts expectation is either made to conform or cast out." Dr. Cain closed his eyes and set down the glass. "I have had my experience in the latter."

X took a seat and asked, "What happened?"

Dr. Cain looked at X. "Well, as you know, X, I was at one time occupied with archaeology and paleobotany. During the course of my career, I became very interested when I heard about the work of your creator, Dr. Light. My research into Dr. Light actually began as a side project while working on other endeavors. It was not long before locating Dr. Light's lab - and locating you - became my only desire. The very idea that we could bestow our creations with morals, desires, feelings! To give them a soul!" Dr. Cain grew louder and more animated as he spoke. "The philosophical and ethical implications still give me a thrill to contemplate." Dr. Cain smiled wistfully.

The doctor then sighed and said, "My peers, though? They believed Dr. Light was touched by insanity. Even if he had been a genius, they considered his work meaningless. Not only did they not believe it was possible, but they saw no reason to devote resources to whether we could actually combine self-awareness and an emotional center along with artificial intelligence."

He took another long gulp of water, then continued: "My colleagues, therefore, were convinced that my research was a dead-end by extension. They expected nothing that would prove valuable, much less a world-changing discovery. To their credit, they came up with a good way to discourage me. They moved me to a small, work space without climate control and with very old-fashioned equipment." He chuckled. "I'm talking decades old. And no one would speak to me unless they needed some brief advice. This was on top of being subjected to ear-burning gossip whenever my back was turned."

Dr. Cain then smiled at how X had stared in rapt attention with his head in his hands. He continued, "But to make a long story short, I persevered in spite of their mistreatment. I used that small lab and shoddy equipment with a smile on my face because I knew my work was important and that their opinion was not. If their opinion mattered to me, then I would never have discovered you, X. Dr. Light's genius would have never seen the light of day, if you will pardon the pun. The benefits reploids have brought to humanity would never have been possible. And as for my colleagues, well- they were very quick to change their opinion of me, and more importantly of Dr. Light."

"I never knew it was that difficult. I assumed people had always respected you," X said.

"Rarely are things worthwhile that aren't difficult to obtain, X. But difficult does not mean impossible. Dr. Light bestowed you with limitless potential, X. You will overcome anything you set your mind to if you give your best and be brave in the face of those who challenge you."

Suddenly, Dr. Cain convulsed in a fit of coughing and shallow wheezing. X leapt to his feet saying, "Doctor!"

Dr. Cain waved him off and took another sip from his bottle when the coughing subsided. "I'm all right, X. Just a mild cold I've been dealing with. Sit back down."

X eyed the doctor cautiously, but obeyed. X then said, "I'll think about what you've said. Thank you, doctor. I don't know what I would do without you and your wisdom."

Dr. Cain replied, "It's a shame we humans cannot be upgraded and maintained as well as a Reploid."

* * *

X replayed his conversation with Dr. Cain over and over as he sat within the training grounds. He glanced around once more at his peers. He then looked over to the Class A section and noticed an open gate. What would Zero do right now?

Though every other circuit in his mind begged him to stop, X stood from the bench and headed to the Class A block.


	19. Unfinished Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the format looks a little better/different, know that I took AO3 user Lanzelotti's advice on transferring text from notepad. Thanks again for the tip!
> 
> Combined two chapters into one for this next installment. Lots and lots of dialogue, and dialogue-heavy chapters are HARD. Just want to say that. I changed a bunch of shit to try and avoid boring the eff out of you all. Maybe it's too much? Sorta wondering if I should have started over.
> 
> Also had another instance of Z-saber that I ruthlessly cut out. Mwa ha
> 
> Enjoy!

X arrived at the Class A block entrance. He paused for a moment, then stepped through the gate. His eyes swept the grounds, where he caught sight of Chill Penguin and Spark Mandril, each in sparring stance across from one another. Otherwise, no sign of Zero. X felt some mild disappointment, but a spar between Class A Hunters intrigued him nonetheless. X felt a tingling on his skin when Mandrill flexed his fists. They crackled with electricity. With that, a chilly wind blew over X's face. No matter how hot the weather, Penguin always emanated an aura of arctic air.

"You sure you want another go?" Penguin said to Mandrill. "Looked like you had a lot of trouble shaking off my ice last time. Quite embarrassing!"

"I hate the cold," Mandrill replied. "And since I can't destroy cold itself, I figure I'd be satisfied with pummeling the next closest thing."

"After seeing how badly my ice affects your systems? I can't believe you're A Class. Trying to win a fight against someone who can easily exploit your weakness is *idiotic*."

"Hold on," Mandrill said, holding up a palm. Penguin turned to follow Mandrill's gaze and spotted X.

"What the heck is this?" Penguin said. "Hey, you lost little guy?"

"No-," X started. The two officers approached him, sizing him up as they did so.

"Gee, think we can keep him?" Mandrill said with a bark with laughter.

"I don't know, he looks pretty scrawny. You might want to let him borrow some of your spare parts."

"Hey," X said. "I didn't come over here to be the butt of your jokes."

"Wait a second. What if he's part of our training?" Mandrill said, ignoring X.

"X? Not in a million years," Penguin said. "He's been Class B for years. *Years!* Sigma should just downrank him to the C that he is and be done with it."

X raised his voice, saying, "I'm looking for Zero."

Penguin guffawed. He said, "Zero? You think you'll see him again? Not after your audacity in the tower!"

X winced.

"Yeah, we heard about that," Penguin said. "Thank you for persuading Sigma to send Mammoth back abroad. Arrogant gasbag had it coming. But that doesn't mean we'll let you prance around here like you're royalty."

"You should keep to your own side," Mandrill said.

"Penguin," X said. "We used to be in the same unit. Does that not matter to you anymore?"

Penguin grinned. "Then let me do you a favor, my old comrade. If you turn around and leave right now, we'll forget all about this. Won't we?"

"Um, sure," Mandrill replied, shrugging.

X shook his head. "No deal. Tell me where Zero is, then you can forget about it," X said, folding his arms.

"Where did this gall come from?" Penguin said. "You were never this fresh before the merge. No, here's the new deal: you can leave on your feet, or in an ice cube. Pick one."

"Knock it off. That kind of talk is unbecoming of a high-ranking Hunter."

Storm Eagle approached from behind X. Eagle's voice and admonishment to the other Hunters relieved him.

"You are expected to be an example of leadership to the other Hunters here, no matter what their classification is," Eagle said. Penguin and Mandrill huffed. Storm Eagle turned to X and said, "Is there something we can do for you, X?"

X swallowed. He took a deep breath and said, "Sir, I'd like to speak with Zero, please. Do you know where he is?"

Penguin, Mandrill, and Storm Eagle all looked at each other. Storm Eagle then shrugged and said, "I haven't seen him. Besides, that's impossible. I understand he is limited from interacting with you."

"Right," was all X thought to say.

"Was there anything else, Hunter?" Eagle said.

"Hey, maybe you actually wanted to go a round, X?" Penguin said. "Surely you can take an ice shot to the face better than this mutated spark plug." Mandrill growled, his eyes flickering.

Eagle said, "You know that is strictly forbidden. If there is nothing further, then you are dismissed, X. It's not safe for a B Class to stand around here."

"Come on," Penguin continued. "I know it ain't actually allowed!" Pointing at X, he said, "One day I hope you get serious and make the A Class. Truly! I'd love the opportunity to give you a good thumping for having the arrogance to invite yourself into A Class territory."

X clenched. He had quite enough abuse-- especially when Penguin moved his beak in close and said, "Well? Ain't you even going to apologize for wasting our time? What insolence!"

"If you're looking for a fight, Penguin, I'd be more than happy to give you one in his place."

X whipped around to see Zero approaching. X thought to smile until he saw the look in his friend's face.

"Z-Zero! Look, uh, I was just joking around! No need to be so angry. Someone might mistake you for Maverick with that expression." Penguin said, backing away from X. "Right, Eagle?"

Eagle huffed and said, "Sorry, comrade, but I would rather not choose sides. Good day to you, Zero."

"Eagle," Zero said, nodding to him.

Eagle then said, "I think we're done here, gentlemen. You especially, X. I won't tolerate any trouble here on my watch."

X glanced at Zero, then said, "I have business to discuss with Zero, then I will leave straight away."

The cockiness of X's demand took Eagle aback. Zero gave X a quizzical look, with some amusement mixed in. Penguin barked, "See? This nail is begging to be hammered down."

"You heard him," Zero said, retracting a his hand into his buster arm. "Or do I have to persuade you?"

"Gentlemen!" Eagle said. "Enough!" Eagle examined X, seeming to be gauging his sincerity. He then said, "All right, X. If it's truly business, then make it quick. If you're still here after five minutes, then I will report your insubordination - and Zero's - directly to Sigma."

Fighting a smile, X saluted him and said, "Yes, sir."

"You have a lot of promise, X. Don't spoil it with foolishness," Eagle warned. "Come Penguin, Mandrill."

"Maybe we'll spar some other time, Zero. Come on, Mandrill, let's forget about these two." Penguin said. Mandrill grunted and followed Penguin back into the training block along with Eagle.

In seeing the receding backs of Penguin and Mandrill, X let out a long breath. He tensed again, however, when Zero turned to him and said sternly, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Shocked by the hostility, X leaned back and stammered, "I-I-, uh, I just...I wanted to talk?"

Zero cast a withering glare. "You went through that just to 'talk'? You're lucky Penguin's voice is so loud."

"Thanks," X said.

"After dealing with Mammoth, you should know not all the Class A Hunters are as high-minded as Eagle or Armadillo. You could have been severely reprimanded, or worse if Penguin got his way. Plenty more would love for an excuse to end your career."

X suddenly felt a surge indignation. Without any further hesitation, X said, "You don't think I knew all of that before I came over here? I've been with the Hunters since the beginning, Zero, and with all due respect, I have a better memory of it than you do." X curled his lips. He then shrugged and said, "But today, I decided that I don't care what they think of me anymore. I was just trying to find a way to talk to my friend. A friend I haven't seen in weeks."

"You got my message from the doctor, didn't you?"

"Yeah," X sighed. "Listen, I'm not trying to pick a fight. I've only got five minutes, right?"

Zero's features relaxed and he regarded X for a beat. He then said, "All right, then come on. What do you want to talk about?" They began to walk side-by-side toward the gate of the training block.

"Um, well..." X began. "Let's see, how are you doing? What's Class A been like for you?"

Zero shook his head and said, "You call that official business?"

"You said we'd still be friends despite our different Classes."

"I know I did. I'm-," Zero hesitated. Zero put a finger to his brow, considering his next words. "To tell you the truth, I'm starting to regret this promotion, X."

"Really?"

Zero glanced at him, then sighed. He said, "I thought the A Class meant being better leader. Learning how to organize and inspire other Hunters in order to get the job done." Zero emphasized by pounding his fist into his palm. "The work is challenging enough, and the other officers are certainly strong enough to be worthy of their rank, but I don't know- there's not a whole lot of cohesion. You saw it just now. There seems to be more than a few officers who care more about status than the mission."

"I guess everyone is adjusting to the merge," X suggested.

"I don't know. That may be true, but everyone also seems to be here for their own personal reasons, with neutralizing Mavericks seeming to be secondary. Worse is that Sigma doesn't seem to notice it." Zero's voice quieted when he said, "It makes me worry about where the Maverick Hunters are headed."

X smiled, recalling his thoughts earlier about the training grounds. "I worry about that, too."

"Do you? How have things been on your side?"

They stopped just inside the gate of Class A training block. X noticed in his periphery that a group of Hunters stopped their exercises. X looked over to confirm his suspicion: they were being watched. X sighed and turned back to Zero, saying "Actually, pretty uneventful. I've been training more since our assignments are drying up."

"Oh?"

"The Hunters are still adding more to the ranks, but the frequency of Maverick outbreaks hasn't really changed. We have more Hunters than we need."

"Better than the opposite, I suppose."

"True. But I rarely see a familiar face anymore."

"I know how that feels."

X reached up to touch Zero on his arm. "That's why I took the risk today-- to see a familiar face. Your face. The doctor explained what happened. I want you to know I had fun up there with you, despite the way things turned out."

Zero looked away, covering his mouth.

"What?" X asked.

He then noticed the pink color in Zero's cheeks. Zero then dropped his hand and smiled. "Right. As risky and stupid as it was, I'm glad you did take a risk today. I feel a lot better now," he said.

"Maybe I'll risk it again someday. Not too soon, I know-- I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you."

Zero glowered. He said pointedly, "You should take the A test again."

"Zero," X said, withdrawing his hand in mild irritation. "That's not funny."

"I'm serious. You're not going to brush this off anymore. If you make A Class, then no doubt Sigma will lift the ban. We can talk to one another all we like. The officers won't be able to pick on you, either."

X furrowed his brow. He struggled to deny the logic. Nonetheless, he shook his head and said, "I've told you before. I'm not good enough."

Zero folded his arms. "And I don't believe that."

X replied, "I've tried more times than any Hunter here. I just can't get my mind in the right place."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Almost seven months."

Zero dropped his arms. "Seven months? You haven't even tried since the merge?"

X's face fell, and he sighed.

"Nevermind," Zero continued. "What matters is that changes now. Here's where we talk business, X. As your superior, I am going to sign you up for a test in a month from today." Zero turned around, heading in the direction of the testing office.

"Zero, no! A month? Even if I wanted to take it again, that's not enough time!" X said in a panic. He clapped a hand on Zero's shoulder to stop him.

Zero spun around and the dark look in his eye that made X pull back his hand. Zero said, "Doesn't it matter to you, X?"

"What?"

"Doesn't it matter? Your growth as a Hunter? Protecting society from Mavericks? Our friendship?"

"Of course it matters!" X said, exasperated.

Zero went on, "I started with no memory of my past life here. With nothing. I might as well have never existed up until a few weeks ago. I'm only beginning to come to terms with that. It troubles me everyday, but I deal with my uncertainty by giving my best to the things that matter. I have to so I can keep moving forward. Why can't you?"

The force of his speech cowed X into silence.

Zero folded his arms once more and said, "I know I'm being hard on you, but stop kidding yourself. You are more than ready. A month is more than enough time to figure it out."

"I can't!" X said.

"Then it doesn't matter enough to you. It's as simple as that."

Anger billowed in X's breast. His teeth clenched and his face twisted. Every slight and insult he had endured until now kindled a fierce hostility. He then did something that would have mortified his calmer self.

He pushed him away. Not roughly, but enough to have Zero wobble backward and stare at X, wide-eyed.

X then yelled, "Simple! That's right. I am simple, that's the problem! I don't have your specs, your materials, your programming, and yet you think the problem is that I don't try hard enough? That's easy for you to say since you got promoted to A Class after your first and only test. You don't know what it's like to fail over and over!"

The Hunters practicing nearby heard the commotion and turned their attention toward him. X lowered his voice, but with no less intensity said, "I'll tell you what doesn't matter: wishful thinking. I could pour my whole heart into the Maverick Hunters, yet I'd still have only this outdated blue blaster. Don't tell me I don't care."

Zero stared at him, stunned by the outburst. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate your faith in me," X continued. "And I truly wish I were worthy of your expectations."

"Then humor me," Zero replied. "Because I'm still going to schedule you. Sounds like you've got nothing to lose."

Disbelief washed over X. "Did you listen to a word I said?"

"I did. I'll let the results speak as to whether you are truly outdated, or if it's your head that's holding you back." Zero glanced over X's shoulder. "Time's up. See you around."

As Zero departed, X turned to see Eagle approaching.

"I'm finished," X said.

"Good," Eagle said. "Your training block is that way. Have a nice day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great friends gotta fight sometimes, dontcha know


	20. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brand spanking new for the story! But it's a heavy one, or at least it felt heavy to write. Hopefully, that does not mean 'boring'.
> 
> I also introduced a concept about the A Class test in this one, too, with the intention of raising the stakes a bit once I get to rewriting that chapter. I hope it makes sense how it's explained. 
> 
> One last thing, I cannot for the life of me recall if Dr. Cain has an official first name. Please correct me, otherwise his first name is "Doctor" for now. LOL

The long day dwindled, and X retired to his quarters for the evening. He entered the dark room, and leaned back as the doorway shut behind him. His argument with Zero weighed on him. He intended to repair the friendship between them, not damage it further.

A flashing green light on his communications console beckoned his attention. He pushed off from the door and headed to it. After he punched in his access code, the dark screen flashed to life, presenting X with a handful of new message alerts. He tapped the console again, and the first one opened for his review.

A training blitz: Something something quickness and agility class. Instructor: Armored Armadillo. X detested group classes. He trashed the message.

Second message. Sender: Doctor Cain. X smiled and opened it:

_Good day X,_

_I hope you have been taking care of yourself. I know you will find a way past your_  
_difficulties._

 _I must let you know that since my expertise in the laboratory is no longer necessary,_  
_I have returned to my home here in the city. I also brought the data we have collected_  
_on Zero. While that is safe and sound, but I have taken the precaution of purging it_  
_from the laboratory. I have informed Sigma of this as well._

 _Be sure to get your rest. Remember what I told you about focusing on your goals._  
_That will guide you through all the noise and confusion that life brings. If you ever_  
_want to talk, you may still reach me at anytime through video call._

_If you can, give Zero my best._

_\- Cain_

X read over the message once more. That the doctor no longer stayed at headquarters saddened him, but not as much as the fate of the lab. With the construction of newer facilities above ground, the lab stood little chance against falling into disrepair. It pained him to imagine it in such a state given that his first memories of Zero took place there.

His mood shifted when he glanced at the next message. Sender: Test Registration Office. X grimaced, recalling his argument with Zero earlier. He moved his hand to delete the message without reading it, but froze when he saw the subject. It read: _NOTIFICATION OF SPONSORED TESTING._

"No," X said. He opened the message:

_CONGRATULATIONS, HUNTER. YOU HAVE BEEN SUCCESSFULLY REGISTERED FOR A CLASS TESTING BY Zero, A CLASS. Zero, A CLASS, HAS ELECTED TO SPONSOR YOU FOR THIS TEST. YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO REPORT TO TESTING ROOM Alpha-3b ON XX DAY, ELEVENTH MONTH, 20XX AT 0800. BECAUSE THIS IS A SPONSORED TEST, FAILURE TO REPORT WITHOUT GOOD CAUSE WILL RESULT IN DISCIPLINARY ACTION UP TO AND INCLUDING DISCHARGE FROM SERVICE._

_GOOD LUCK._

X stepped back from the console, overcome with irritation. As a first in their relationship, X felt the urge to find Zero and challenge him to an anything-goes duel. X wondered grimly if that was the only kind of communication style Zero might understand. This 'sponsorship' gave him no other way out.  He moved to the console again and with a stab of his finger, he deleted the offending message. The one remaining - Dr. Cain's - hovered before him. He leaned on the console and hung his head. He felt sick.

Slowly, he began dialing into the console. He crushed the last digit, then looked up to watch as the machine worked to patch him through. A yellow light switched on. _STANDBY..._ the screen said. After a full minute, the screen flickered, and the image of Dr. Cain appeared.

"Oh, X. Pardon my delay. I didn't expect a call from you so soon," Dr. Cain said.

"I hate to bother you like this. I got your message. Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course. What seems to be the trouble? You look ghastly."

X swallowed. He then said, "It's Zero."

The doctor smiled. "Naturally. What's he done now?"

"Zero signed me up for the A Class test. But he didn't just sign me up. He sponsored it."

The doctor scratched his chin. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand what that means."

X said, "It means he's guaranteeing that I will pass the test at the risk of his own standing." X shook his head. "Even though he's already been disciplined once because of me."

"Sounds like he's pretty confident in you."

"He's being stupid. Or he's teasing me. Or both."

Dr. Cain said, "Nonsense. After all, there is still a great deal of mystery about your capabilities. Perhaps Zero has what we humans call a sixth sense about you."

"Sixth sense?"

"An intuition. A gut feeling. Or perhaps your programming can reach out and gauge one another in a way we cannot yet detect."

X paused to consider the doctor's words. "Even if that's true, I don't know what he actually expects," he said.

"That you do your best, I imagine. Even though you're angry with him, try to see from his perspective."

"His perspective?"

Dr. Cain put a finger to his lips before saying, "I think he truly sees you as an equal. Or you would be, except that you are holding yourself back."

X glared. "And is that what you think, too?"

"Dear me, X. I meant it as an observation, not a judgment."

"Thank you for your advice, doctor," X said.

Dr. Cain grew severe, saying, "I'm sorry if my counsel disagrees with you. If I were you, I would think about why that is. Now, if there's nothing else, I have some analysis to work on."

X put a hand to his forehead, sighing. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry. I won't disturb you any longer."

The doctor softened. "Quite alright. Let me know how things work out."

"I will."

X switched the console off and moved to pace his quarters. As he moved to and fro, he wrung his hands, upset with himself and the way he reacted. He knew the doctor intended to help him.

He supposed Zero intended to help him, too. Did Zero deserve his anger for that?

He supposed not. X misplaced his anger, and he knew it. Both Zero and the doctor struck on a sensitive truth. Zero's insistence in particular threatened to unearth one unsettling fact that X loathed to admit, even to himself: his specs were not suboptimal. Not even close.  His pattern of hesitation emerged the moment he realized combat felt too easy. He predicted movements, trajectories, and vulnerabilities with such precision that it interrupted his focus during testing.

He hated himself for it. He hated being skilled in the very violence he wanted to end.  Before he met Zero, he lived in a glad existence where he could downplay his capabilities. He decided he could live in denial if it meant less violence, and one less weapon in the world. Eventually, he believed his own lie.

Now, Zero threatened to reverse his cozy self-deception. If Zero saw him as an equal, then X recognized the same in Zero. Zero presented a glimpse of what was possible. The idea that X could be as quick, as strong - or better - terrified him.  He wiped away a tear forming in his eye.

Then, his doorbell chimed.

X paused mid-step and snapped his head around. He composed himself, then approached the door. The doorbell blared again, and he paused to look over to the release panel. After a deep breath, he pressed it.

The door moved aside, bringing X face-to-face with Zero.

"I didn't wake you again, did I?" Zero asked.

"What are you doing!" X grabbed Zero by the wrist and pulled. Zero stumbled past the door, which X shut and locked.

"Take it easy," Zero said.

"Take it easy? What if someone saw you? Your appearance isn't exactly subtle!" X hissed.

"Then I'll say I have 'business' with you. Because I do."

"And just what is that?"

"Well, see-," Zero began. He settled, then looked down towards his feet. "First of all, I'm sorry I upset you today." He paused again, then looked up to X. "After thinking about what you said, it's not my place to decide this for you. If you don't want to take the test, then I'll go cancel it right now."

X blinked. He thought to say yes immediately, but he held back. Instead he pushed out, "Why?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor. I thought that by inviting you up to the A Class quarters that it would make you want it for yourself."

"Oh. Well, it _was_ nice."

Zero shrugged. "Not nice enough, apparently. When that didn't work, I took the opportunity to try more, well, forceful persuasion."

"The stick instead of the carrot," X said.

"What?"

"Human saying."

"Whatever you call it, I wasn't thinking about how you felt. I only thought about how I felt. I want to be selfish, but-," He paused, slowing down his next sentence. "But your trust is more important to me. So, nevermind. I'll go cancel the test." As Zero finished, he turned to the door.

"Wait!" X said, touching him on the arm. Zero froze. X froze, too, unsure of what just came over him. He should have been overjoyed, especially since Zero relented on the subject without a fight.

Zero turned back around, allowing X to search his face. "I'm not sure I want you to do that," X said.  Zero cocked his head, waiting for X to continue. X then said, "Does it mean that much to you if I try?"

Zero's lips curved into a smile. "Yes. Yes it does."

"You really believe I will pass?"

"Absolutely."

The conviction in his voice shot straight to his core. The piercing look in Zero's eyes made his breath quicken. After allowing a moment for the feeling to linger, X dropped his arm. With feigned annoyance he said, "Alright. You've persuaded me. I'll be there, 0800 sharp."

Zero's smile broke into a full grin. "And I don't care if you're knocked out at 0801. I'm thrilled."

"Hey!" X said. Once again, X's heavy feelings released him, and he returned the smile. "Just how bad would it have looked if I made you cancel it?"

Zero chuckled. "I'm not sure. I think I'm the first officer to ever sponsor a Hunter. They seemed surprised when I made the request."

"Sponsorships weren't around in the Anti-Maverick Police," X said. He shifted on his feet when he felt Zero staring at him.

"Well, I should leave before I risk another tongue-lashing from Sigma," Zero said, turning to the door. "I hear Armadillo is offering some special courses for Bs. You should check it out."

"Oh, really?" X said, pretending he never saw the blitz earlier. He then remembered the second message. "Oh, wait. Dr. Cain told me he moved out of the lab."

"I know," Zero said. "He keeps in touch with me, too." Nonplussed, X only watched as the door swished open and Zero exited, saying, "See you in a few weeks!"

Once the darkness and quiet returned, X lowered himself into a crouch and grasped his helmet. The realization of what he had done left him lightheaded.


	21. Instinct

A week passed. X wished that he could take the A test then, if only to rid himself of the intrusive thoughts and apprehension about the potential outcome. Now that he fully committed himself to it, however, his nagging doubts converted into anticipation. He felt an eagerness to prove himself, and to prove that Zero did not misplace his confidence. He rationalized that the A Class test was just that, a test. Since the test did not involve hurting others, he could bring himself to utilize his abilities to their fullest just this once.

X thought of Zero, and how Zero looked at him that night. How Zero looked into him, past his own self-deception. X felt a pull, like a magnet, that teased out something real, something brave from deep within-- like he belonged shoulder-to-shoulder with Zero.

Until then, he needed to make the most of his time. At Zero's mention, he recovered the message about Armored Armadillo's group training session, a week from that evening. Against his better wishes, he signed up.

That morning now arrived, and he forced himself out of his quarters and down to the training facilities. He felt no greater love for group training, but he recognized it as a necessary evil. Being a minor celebrity, too many eyes watched his every move. Too many memories of his classmates who jumped at the opportunity to show him up to say they bested the first Reploid-- even when they were supposed to cooperate. Despite his misgivings, he swore to endure it. He needed the practice and critique more than he needed a quiet, uneventful morning.

Due at 0800, he stepped onto the dry sand of the B Class training block designated for that morning's session. Save for one L-shaped entryway, a tall, solid wall enclosed the block and separated it from the rest of the open air facilities. A few of minutes early, X surveyed the group of Hunters assembled there. They were socializing, but stopped when one of them pointed their chin in X's direction. They all looked up and twisted around to greet X with curious stares.

"Hi," X said to them.

"Hi," one of the other Hunters parroted. The group then resumed their conversations as though X were invisible.

"Okay," X whispered to himself. 0759. He still had a few seconds to change his mind. He glanced around, and spotted multiple rectangular boxes sat on a pallet off to the side. Holographic emitters, he realized. He approached them, finding them to be more engaging than his classmates.

"Hunters! Attention!" a voice boomed.

The group of Hunters immediately broke and formed a single line, shoulder-to-shoulder. X scrambled, too, and settled at one of the ends. Too late to change his mind now, he thought. He leaned forward and looked down the line, and counted approximately 15 others. He also noticed he contrasted quite starkly against the muted greens and gray hues of his classmates.

A low rumble coming from the entryway drew his attention. A massive ball appeared, rolling toward them at high speed. For a moment, X feared a wrecking ball broke off its crane and threatened to flatten them all. The ball then stopped short, and a mighty Reploid unfurled. X recognized him from his tank-like build and pearl white plating: Armored Armadillo.

"Good morning, Hunters! I, Armored Armadillo, will be your training supervisor today. You may will address me 'sir' for the duration of this session. Now, what should I call you?"

With his last question, he pointed at the Hunter at the opposite end from X.

"Hunter Gerrod, B-class!" the Hunter stated.

"And you?" Armadillo said, pointing to the next in line. He proceeded down the line until all of the other Hunters stated their name and rank. His attention then fell on X. Armadillo snorted, then smiled. "I know who you are," he said. "Welcome, X. I hear you're taking the A class test, soon. I'm honored you chose to attend my class today. I hope you're ready to work hard!"

X detected no hint of sarcasm in Armadillo's words, and the officer's cordial tone took X aback.

"Th-thank you, sir! I am!" X said.

Armadillo nodded. He then said, "Good. All right. Today we will be drilling self-defense on the move, but first you'll be warming up with some moving target practice. Grab an emitter, spread out in a line, and get to it."

The line collapsed as the Hunters moved to a pallet off to the side of the field. X followed. He picked up an emitter and examined it. He determined quickly why the other Hunters left it behind. A pitiful dent marred one of the side panels of the device.

"Hurry it up, X!" Armadillo called. X hopped to, finding a wide, empty space on the field to set up. He placed the emitter down and, hoping the damage was not as bad as it appeared, turned it on. The device bleeped to life, and immediately projected a target sphere into the air. X thanked his luck until the image flickered. And flickered again. Then again.

X sighed, and aimed his buster. He fired a light shot, and the sphere illuminated with the hit. However, the counter on the device reflected '00'.

"Come on!" X muttered. The sphere then flashed and changed places. X fired at it again, but it flickered again. The bullet passed through and the sphere did not register the hit.

"What?" X said. The sphere flickered and changed places.

"Having trouble, X?" Armadillo said, approaching him.

X said, "I am, sir." The sphere flickered again as though in agreement.

Armadillo walked over to the device and picked it up. He then took it by both ends and snapped it in half as though its metal casing were pieces of brittle wood. "Oops. Guess I'll have to requisition another one," he said. He pointed to another Hunter. "You! Garrod, was it? Bring your emitter over here."

Garrod, visibly startled by the sudden order, nonetheless complied. Armadillo then said, "You will share with X. Five minutes, then hand it over to X."

Garrod nodded.

"What do you say!" Armadillo barked.

Startled, Garrod yelled, "Yes, sir!"

"Play nice. I'll be back," Armadillo said.

Armadillo left to assess the other Hunters. The officer's behavior mystified X. When the merge happened, X learned to expect aloofness from those in command. Since his run in with Mammoth, he invited their disdain. Even though public opinion already held Armadillo in high regard for his honorable disposition, X still anticipated only the bare minimum of civility. Armadillo's prompt assistance and understanding showed a clear exception. It delighted him to know that some officers acted above pettiness and mockery.

X could see Armadillo gesturing proper aiming to a student further down the line. He glanced around at the other Hunters. Some were hitting their targets squarely, while others struggled with the timing. X smiled at their struggle. They were learning.

X drifted in his thoughts until he heard a "Hey!" ring in his ears. His focus turned to Garrod, who was gesturing to the device. "Your turn."

X looked down at the counter. "41! Not bad!"

Garrod rolled his eyes.

X tried to ignore the awkward feeling, saying, "I appreciate you letting me share with you."

"I ain't 'letting' you share," Garrod said.

"I know. I'm just saying."

They traded places, and X aimed his buster once again at the projected target. The sphere changed places rapidly. He breathed out, then fired.

Miss.

X huffed. He shifted on his feet, took aim, fired. Hit. He lifted his head and smiled. He fired again. The smile left him when he missed. He soured more when his next three shots were misses. He heard a laugh escape Garrod, causing X to grit his teeth in frustration.

"X. Wait there," Armadillo said. X looked over his shoulder to see the officer approach. "Remember to keep your stance balanced on both legs. You want to keep your arm level as you shoot, or the back kick will throw off your shot. So point your buster like you mean it!" Armadillo continued.

"Yes, sir," X said. He dug his feet into the sand and aimed. Point like he meant it, he thought. He watched the target flash to and fro. Fire. Hit.

"Good!" Armadillo said. X grinned and his eyes brightened. He pointed his buster and hit the target again. Something clicked in his mind, and hit the target again and again, faster, and without missing a beat.

"Wow," X heard from Garrod as he watched the counter climb higher and higher. 87, 88, 89.

"All right! Everyone stop!" Armadillo then shouted. When he had the attention of the class, he then said, "Put your emitters away and line up!" The students did as instructed, and filled in a line as they did for the start of the class. "Now, we come to the real training. We will be practicing dodging while firing on an oncoming opponent. This is a skill that should become second nature all Hunters, because it could save your life. Mavericks are relentless, and they will not allow you to stand still for even one nanosecond. Garrod!"

Garrod, who had positioned himself at one of the ends, stepped forward. "Sir!" he said.

"Come and stand in front of me," Armadillo commanded. "And draw your weapon."

Garrod's brow twisted, but he obeyed, pulling out his sidearm.

"Shoot me," Armadillo said.

The order paralyzed the Hunter. "Repeat that, sir?" he managed to say.

Armadillo shook his head. "You are ordered to fire your weapon at me. Do not disobey," Armadillo said with terrifying emphasis.

Spooked, Garrod lifted his weapon and pulled the trigger. In an instant, Armadillo curled into a ball, and to the amazement of the class the bullet bounced off of him as though it were a pebble hurled against rubber.

Armadillo unfolded. "See? You will not harm me. Now, Garrod, I will attack you. You are to dodge and shoot for as long as you can until I catch you."

"S-sir!" Garrod said. "I'm ready!"

Armadillo responded by curling up again and rolling toward Garrod.

"Wah!" Garrod shouted. He jumped to the side to escape and landed heavily on his shoulder. Giggles erupted from the class. Garrod then rolled onto his back, only to see Armadillo pivot and continue the chase. Frozen in fear, Garrod instinctively held up his hands to block. Armadillo stopped short of crushing him.

"Awful," Armadillo said, unfurling. "After the rest of the class, you will do this again until I am satisfied with your reaction time. Back in line."

Garrod struggled to his feet and, holding his elbow and with head low, he returned to the line.

Armadillo called out the next Hunter. X shifted on his feet. Third in line, he dreaded his turn.

The second Hunter met with the same success as Garrod. Not fifteen seconds in, and the Hunter cowered before Armadillo.

"Again! Terrible! You, too, will practice with me again. In line!" Armadillo said. When the second Hunter returned to his place, Armadillo then said, "X!"

X knew he was next, but Armadillo's thundering voice startled him anyway. He said, "Sir," and stepped from the line to his mark before Armadillo.

"I have much higher hopes for you. You want to be A Class, I hear? Then you better move like it," Armadillo said. With his final word, he rolled up again.

X benefited from seeing the failures of his classmates. When Armadillo darted forward, X side-stepped handily. He aimed his buster and fired multiple, successive shots. His first two missed, but the last few hit and bounced off of the spinning shell.

Armadillo pivoted and darted again toward X. X side-stepped it again with ease. His senses heightened as his systems engaged into combat mode. He fully anticipated Armadillo's next pass, and it took little energy for him to move aside and pepper the rolling ball with shots. For a terrifying moment, X believed he might match a powerful Reploid like Armadillo.

Armadillo quickly reversed that train of thought. He surprised X by bouncing high into the air. X dove out of the way before the whirling ball of metal could crush him. X fell on his stomach and spat out a mouthful of sand. Something in his mind then signaled him to roll to the side, and he narrowly avoided another pass from Armadillo. X could not determine where his instincts were coming from, but without thinking, he sprung to his feet and ran to the opposite wall of the enclosure.

He heard cheering from the line of Hunters. He glanced over his shoulder to see Armadillo in hot pursuit and gaining ground. He whipped his head back around and began charging his buster arm. He then leaped high onto the side of the wall, relying on friction to slow his fall.

Armadillo did not stop, nor did he slow down. Armadillo's momentum instead propelled him up the wall. Astonished, X pushed off of the wall and pitched over Armadillo. As soon as he regained his balance, he flung his charged buster arm toward Armadillo. The officer dropped from the height of the wall, and X fired as soon as he hit the ground.

X regretted using a full charge. He had little idea of the damage he could inflict. The blast struck Armadillo squarely, but instead of bouncing, the Reploid's armor absorbed the blast. The energy then discharged into several projectiles, one of which rocketed out and struck X in the chest. He cried out, and the force and pain knocked him onto his backside.

The cheering of the other Hunters quieted. Armadillo stopped rolling, and unfurled himself. He straightened and said, "Not bad, X. Not bad at all. Your other classmates should take note!" Armadillo shouted the last sentence to the line of Hunters. "You may leave when class is finished."

X coughed, pushing himself to his feet. "Thank you, sir," he said, rubbing his burn. He returned to the line with a hand over the wound on his chest. The other Hunters stared at him with awe.

The dull ache remained throughout the rest of the training session. When Armadillo announced that those with satisfactory performances could go, it was all X could do not to run from the grounds.

"Wait!" Garrod said, catching him by the arm. X stopped short and turned to the Hunter. Garrod whispered, "Sorry I was a jerk earlier. You're pretty good, you know? Maybe you could help me learn how to move like that sometime."

The compliment floored X, but kept his expression neutral. "Don't worry about it. I think Armadillo will teach you better than I can."

"Hey! This isn't social hour!" Armadillo yelled. Garrod dropped his arm in a flash and fell back into line.

As X departed with the other passing students, he felt a growing pride in himself. As he rounded the curve in the entryway, he stopped short.

"C-Commander?" X sputtered.

"Ah, X. How unusual for you to be in a place like this," Sigma said. "Armadillo's quite the drill master, isn't he?"

"Yes, sir," X replied.

"Wait there." Sigma put a finger to his ear. He said, "Yes, come meet me outside."

X remained in place, confused by Sigma's presence and behavior. The rumbling as before sounded behind him, and X twisted to see Armadillo approach. He stopped and unfolded from his ball form.

"Sir!" Armadillo greeted.

"How did he do?" Sigma asked, nodding toward X.

Armadillo huffed. "Underwhelming," he said. His quick judgment wounded X.

"However, there is something curious about him, as you said," Armadillo added. "He has instinct despite being so...unremarkable."

Sigma grinned. "Well, it would be a shame if Zero put his career on the line for nothing."

X's ground his teeth at that remark.

"Now X, I came here to ask you something. It's pertinent to your training. You may answer truthfully without reprisal."

"Yes, Commander," X said, his voice shaky.

"If someone like Armadillo went Maverick, could you face him?"

X tensed. "What?"

"Could you face a Reploid like Armadillo? Your answer is important."

"I-, I-," X hesitated. The question stunned him, and so too did the cool, composed figure of Armadillo. X thought the Armadillo should be offended by the implication, but instead the Reploid folded his massive arms, awaiting X's reply. As X looked at Armadillo, he wondered how the word 'Maverick' could be uttered in the same sentence.

"Spit it out," Sigma said.

"I guess if I had to," X answered. "But I don't see how this is pertinent, sir."

"You 'guess'. Still you hesitate." Sigma chuckled. "An enemy is an enemy, X. You have to forget who they are if you desire victory."

"You're _wrong!_ " X said, his volume louder than he intended. His superiors regarded him with alarm.

X continued, "You should always know your enemy. You should know why you're fighting. Maybe then you can find a way to avoid battle altogether. That is a victory, too."

Sigma smiled, then threw his head back and laughed. "My, you've found some nerve. I look forward to seeing your results in the coming weeks. That will be all."

"Sir!" Armadillo saluted.

"Sir," X said as Sigma turned to leave. He glanced over to Armadillo.

"You're bold," Armadillo said with a huff. "Though you're no match for someone like me, you gave me a better run than any other B Class Hunter. Keep listening to your instincts, and you may have a chance at making A Class after all."

"Thank you, sir," X replied.

"I look forward to your success."

Armadillo curled once more, and rolled back to the training block. X let out a long breath, touching a hand to the bruise on his chest. In the past, his outburst would have appalled him. Now, something changed, like a switch in his hardware had toggled without his knowledge. He felt not the faintest bit of regret. He squeezed the residue between his fingers, and let his determination burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make Armadillo more of a decent guy in this installment. It used to be just Sigma/Armadillo having a conversation at the end, but I wanted to keep the perspective consistent. I think it turned out to be more interesting with X there, but what do I know! I'm just a crazy ape with a keyboard.


	22. Vile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure what else to title this one, but it's quite a bit different than the previous version. Still has the same jist, though. Ride armor cool, Vile sucks.

X tilted his head all the way back. The heights of the hangar bays dizzied him. The formation of the Hunters prompted the overhaul of the entire wing, with the end result creating a canyon of giant half-cylinders. Chalk white sheeting coated the exteriors, and compressed windows encircled it around the top. Their size required the razing of the smaller, inadequate warehouses of the former Anti-Maverick Police Force . The last time he had the opportunity to visit this area occured before the creation of the Hunters, but only as a courier. The surroundings were so alien now that he wondered if he took a wrong turn. He noted that there no longer existed any form of landscaping to blunt the institutional appearance of the grounds, a pleasantry X only appreciated now due to its absence.

Nonetheless, foot traffic appeared sparse that morning. The white noise of cranes and forklifts whirring in the hangars indicated any activity. X turned his head left to see helicopters through ajar hangar doors. To his right, he saw a glimpse of endless racks of hoverskis. He then sighed and said, "Hangar G-2. How am I supposed to tell?"

He hoped to locate the hangar before someone asked him the reason for his visit. While not expressly prohibited by regulations, B and C Class hunters needed good cause to be near any of the stored equipment and vehicles. X did not want to explain that his 'good cause' came from a secret message from Zero as delivered by Dr. Cain.

_X,_

_Zero tells me you've resolved your differences. I'm glad. He also asked me to communicate something to you. He insists that you meet him at Hangar G-2 tomorrow morning. He says he wants to show you some extra incentive to pass your test. He just loves trouble, doesn't he? Be careful._

_\-- Cain_

As X read the message again, he agreed that Zero had a grossly apparent affinity for trouble. He behaved as though rules and policies existed for other people, not him. X recognized Zero's chaotic nature as a clear contrast to his own from the start of their friendship.

Yet, X thought, here he was. He answered Zero's request. What did that say about him?

X stopped when he noticed a hangar different from the others. It did not stand out exactly, as white paint coated its exterior like the other hangars. At a passing glance, it appeared rather unassuming. X then noticed some cracking in the metal sheets, and lightened spots where the paint covered over previous markings. The structure also lacked any windows whatsoever. From the evidence, X guessed that it was a surviving Anti-Maverick Police warehouse. He wondered why they did not raze this one like all the others.

His eyes the caught a marking on its front: G-2.

"Psst, hey!" X heard. The voice drew his attention to the side door of the warehouse. There he saw Zero peeking out, and with a gesture he beckoned X to hurry over.

"Zero?" X hissed as he came to the door.

Zero grinned. "Glad you could make it. Come on before someone sees us."

"Hang on. What are we doing here? I'm not supposed to be anywhere near this wing of headquarters without a good reason. Let alone with you."

"Don't worry," Zero said. "Just get in here. I just want to show you an extra incentive for you to pass the A test next week."

X sighed. "I've got plenty of incentive as it is."

"Not even close. Not until you see these."

Zero grabbed X by the wrist and ushered him inside. "Hey!" X said, stumbling over the threshold as Zero shut the door behind them and secured it. X opened his mouth to complain, but the words caught in his throat when his eyes met with rows of towering, two-legged vehicles. They sported two arms on either side with clenched fists. The bulbous torso supported a pilot's seat nestled within the top.

X swallowed and said, "I thought they moved everything out of these old warehouses and set them for demolition."

"Most of them, perhaps," Zero said. He opened the side door to the hangar and gestured for X to approach. "But for this one, they moved these in. The newest tools the Hunters will have at their disposal. The Manned Multi-Terrain Engagement Suit. Ride armor for us laymen."

"Ride armor?" X repeated.

Zero smiled. He said, "These are still in the test phase, the B Class hasn't been briefed on them yet. Essentially, they are robotic suits designed for navigating through more treacherous environments." Zero patted the foot of one of the suits. "The standard ride armor, like this one, is meant for urban terrain. They've got pneumatically-powered fists for removing broken steel and rubble. They are also refitting ride armor used for mining that are able to withstand lava. Lava!" Excitement sparkled in his eyes.

X said, "Just how many are there?

"Forty-three right now. Until the Hunters start mass producing their own units, though, much of the ride armor we have here at Hunter base are actually on loan," Zero said.

X placed a hand on the cool metal of the armor's other foot. "I'd love to try one out," X said.

Zero shook his head. "Unfortunately, only A Class officers are approved to operate them at the moment."

"Oh, I get it now," X said, grinning. "If I pass the A test, I'll be able to try one." A short line of rungs ran up the side of the suit's torso. X hoisted himself up by these and peered inside the cockpit. "Wow! Can you show me how it works?"

Zero hopped up onto the vehicle's arm and grasped the rim of the cockpit to pull himself up. He said, "I would take you for a spin, but there is a catch. Ride armor use must be authorized by Vava," Zero said grimly.

X looked up at him. "Vava?"

"He's the lead engineer and our ride armor expert. He performed a similar role for a mining company in the mountains. He is unfortunately the only Hunter with this specialty," Zero explained.

"Unfortunately?" X repeated. He tilted his head to the side. "Is there something else?"

Zero seemed to hesitate before saying, "Most of the A Class call him 'Vile'."

"'Vile'?"

Zero leaned in. "Don't you talk about this with anyone," he said. X nodded. Zero continued, "According to the other officers, while he was with the mining company, a gang of Mavericks attacked his facility. They wanted the ride armor as well as the mining base to use as a fortress."

"Oh," X interjected. His eyes lit up. "The Earthworks incident! That was shortly before the merge. I was too busy to hear much other than that the miners fought them off."

Zero said, "It was not _the_ miners. It was _one_ miner. While the other miners and foreman were ready to surrender immediately, Vava commandeered one of their armors and rode out to meet the Mavericks head-on. He alone tore the Mavericks to pieces, and forced their leader to surrender. But instead of allowing Anti-Maverick Police to take custody of him, Vava changed his mind and executed him on the spot."

X's brow furrowed. "The Maverick must have provoked him," X said.

"Only Vava would know that. Whatever the real story was, the press denounced him anyway, declaring it 'vile' what he did. Therefore, despite having single-handedly defended the facility, he the company expelled him." Zero chuckled. "The company then advertised a bounty for his capture, and much more for the ride armor he 'borrowed' when he left."

"How did someone like that get recruited?" X asked.

Zero shrugged. "Maybe it's all gossip posing as truth. But what is true is that Sigma tracked him down once the news died down and hired him on the spot, quietly paying in full the cost of the armor Vava stole. Even more strange is that when I looked up his dossier to verify the story, I found it sealed under Sigma's authorization."

"Well, that's not entirely strange. The Commander could have done that for Vava's protection."

Zero closed his eyes briefly and smiled. "You're probably right. I guess the Commander wants anyone and everyone on his side who will kill Mavericks, no matter how questionable their past is."

X studied Zero, then said, "While I can't say I like the Commander very much at times, I can at least respect that about him."

"I agree, but I think it's too much of a risk to recruit Hunters who might be more Maverick than Mavericks," Zero replied.

X averted his gaze. "Thanks for showing me this, Zero. I promise I won't tell anyone," he said.

The sound of someone clicking their tongue interrupted them. A raspy voice then said, "Are those a couple of thieves I hear?"

X's and Zero's attention snapped to a stack of barrels off to the side of the vehicle. A purple Reploid stepped from behind it. A large, shoulder-mounted cannon aimed at them squarely, and red eyes pierced through the Y-shaped cut in the Reploid's helmet.

"Vava, I presume?" Zero said.

"Come, don't you mean 'Vile'?" Vile said. "What a bunch of petty fools who came up with that." He approached them, saying, "Now, Zero, what a shock to see such a reputable officer breaking protocol. What are you doing up there, and with this blue runt in tow?"

Zero leaped down from the ride armor, and X followed suit. Zero approached Vile and said, "I brought X here to show him the ride armor. I fully realize this violates regs and my corrective action, but that won't matter once X passes his A Class test very soon."

Vile threw a side glance at X and scoffed. "Will he now? And by what miracle, pray tell? Is there a nuclear missile battery hidden in that buster arm of his?"

"I don't need any hidden tricks to pass," X declared. He never met this Vava before, yet he immediately disliked him. He never met anyone who exuded such a hateful aura.

"I don't think you will be passing. You see, there is the problem now with you not only trespassing in a restricted area, but recklessly monkeying around on extremely valuable equipment. This is a serious impropriety, enough to prevent you from ever brushing shoulders with your betters."

"I am directly responsible for his presence here," Zero cut in. "If anyone should be reprimanded and punished for this, it's me."

"Coming to the rescue again, I see? You think that risking the uncontrolled exposure of and damage to a classified project can be satisfied with only a lash of words and a obligatory demerit? An example must be made, or how else can we officers maintain authority? The ideal solution would be to have you both detained until further notice."

"I doubt the Commander would approve of that," X said.

"I couldn't care less about what Sigma approves of," Vile spat. He then folded his arms, and the cannon on his shoulder lifted. He then said, "But I'll tell you what. Out of what little respect I have for you, Zero, I will overlook this only if you ensure that X fails his little test, and that he never takes it again."

"What?" Zero said. "What kind of a bargain is that?"

"Why?" X asked.

Vile turned to X and said pointedly, "I should ask why. Everyone thinks your special. Because you were the first?" He chuckled. "I want you to understand that you're not special, and you never will be. You're a prototype, merely a rough sketch of greatness. The world has long since moved past your laughable specs. Haven't you noticed? Your dawn is over. Even Sigma, the second, the golden boy of humanity, must be feeling left in the dust. Reploids and Mavericks today are far stronger and more clever than you'll ever be, and they only become more so with each passing year."

"Hey! That's enough!" Zero said. X gritted his teeth.

Vile said, "I thought you were a good friend, Zero. You know that the Hunters could stamp S-class on his forehead and the Mavericks wouldn't care. He's fodder, and they'd scrap him alive."

X bowed his head during Vile's speech and quivered with anger. "You know nothing about me, Vile."

Vile chuckled. "I struck a nerve. Good. X, my offer is a kindness to you. You aren't fit for this world anymore. If you pass that test, and I'll ensure Sigma overrides it, denounces your behavior publicly, then officially bans you from ever taking the A test again. Oh, and Zero will likely be expelled."

Zero growled. X looked over to him. He recognized Zero's expression from the lab when he was still a Maverick.

"Or, we can do it my way. No one gets into any trouble, no one's reputation is spoiled, but the result is the same," Vile said.

X bit his lip, but said nothing. Vile then said, "Think about it if you must. I'll be eager to see your results next week, X. Now get out of my hangar. Both of you."

With gentleness enough not to startle him, X placed a hand on Zero's shoulder. He felt Zero relax. "Come on," X said.

X led them away in silence, though not before Zero tossed a searing look toward Vile's smug form. X bristled, too, but said nothing until they set foot outside the hangar.

"I could have shot his head off," Zero then said suddenly, touching his buster arm. He started to walk, and X followed at his side. Whether they were seen together was the last thing on his mind.

Zero continued, "It scared me. I've never had such thoughts about a fellow Hunter before."

"I'm just going to cancel my appointment," X said.

Zero dropped his arm shook his head. "And have Sigma come asking why? No, X. I think you should go through with it as if we never even met Vile back there. I know he shook you up, but don't let him."

"You heard his threat," X said, stopping short. He glanced around. He then lowered his voice saying, "There's no point anymore. I don't want you getting discharged over this."

Zero turned to him. "I wouldn't bet on it. Vava, no -  _Vile -_ thinks of himself too highly."

"Huh?" X said.

Zero resumed his stride. "What, you think that charming personality carries over well among the upper ranks?"

X thought for a moment. "The other officers don't think so highly of me, either."

"That's just because they respect results more than anything," Zero said. "And so does Sigma. You give them that, then it may not matter what Vile says."

X smiled. "Sounds like a better incentive than all the ride armor in the world."

Zero laughed, then slapped him on the back with enough force to make X stumble. He said, "See? And he says I'm not a good friend."

"Yeah. You're the best," X said, wincing.

Zero stopped again. He stepped in front of X to face him and said, "Thanks for coming, X. I actually wasn't sure if Dr. Cain would deliver my message, or that you'd show up."

"You know it's awkward to pass messages through people like that," X said.

Zero shrugged. "If that's what it takes to see you."

X swallowed hard at that. He felt nervous, yet happy all at once, and it confused him.

"Anyway," Zero said. "You better get out of here. I'll see you next week."

Zero turned on his heel and left X behind, the latter remaining frozen in place. He tried to diagnose the error in his programming that generated a direct conflict: the desire to run toward Zero, and also to run away. When he failed to resolve it, he figured his systems just needed to run a longer maintenance cycle that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIG CHAPTER IS NEXT. I can't wait!


	23. X's Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the big chappy is out! I listened to loops and loops of that Rockman Holic x-buster song for the last hour. Kept me motivated like a Rocky Balboa training montage. I wanted to at least get this one done before the middle of next week. I will be out of town, so no updates then :-(
> 
> Enjoy!

X tossed in his maintenance bed. He sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, inwardly cursing his familiar state of restlessness. He needed the uninterrupted rest more than ever, but his circuits bristled with anticipation. As a result, just when he relaxed into its comforting tangle of cables and plugs, his mind cycled him back into wakefulness.

He lifted his head from his maintenance bed at 0700. An hour remained until his life forever changed, for good or ill. He gave up on sleep and hoisted himself from the bed. He stretched his joints and retracted his buster arm to ensure everything felt normal. He shook the rest of his fatigue off as he exited his quarters.

His footsteps broke the dead silence of the empty hallways. As the morning advanced, however, more and more Hunters began filling the space. The noise of activity and conversations rose in proportion to their numbers. To see so many Hunters going about their day - like it was any other - helped dull his anxiety.

"Hey, X!" a Hunter shouted. "Good luck!"

X stopped and looked over to see the Hunter give him a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Really?" X asked.

The Hunter knitted his brow and said, "Yeah, really."

Another Hunter said, "Show 'em not to mess with us B's!"

X grinned. "I'll do my best!"

Hunters continued to shower him with encouragement as he continued on to the testing wing. By the time he reached room A-3b, his fatigue disappeared and his spirits came to full sail. Whatever awaited him beyond the door, he would face it with all his might.

The door parted, and he stepped through into an antechamber. He first noticed a large portal ahead of him, gated by two double doors. He steeled himself and approached it, but stopped when a side door swished open. Storm Eagle stepped through.

"Good morning, X," Eagle said. "You're early. That's a good sign."

About to reply, X stopped when Zero appeared, following behind Eagle. He smiled at him, then said, "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well. I will be your evaluator today. Zero is here because its his right as your sponsor. While your test isn't scheduled until 0800, we can begin now if you like."

X nodded. "Yes, sir."

Eagle regarded him for a pause. "Something's different about you. I'm curious to see what it is. I will open the gate from the evaluator room."

As Eagle turned around to leave, Zero winked at X. When he left, X shook his head, pushing out thoughts about the odd glitch in his systems. He did not need that kind of distraction, not until his trial ended.

X heard the larger doors click, then pull apart. X stepped into the testing room, an expanse with a high ceiling and bare, steel gray walls. X looked over to the large, blast-proof window that separated the testing chamber from the observation room. The tinted glass obscured the inside, but X knew Zero and Storm Eagle could see everything. Good, X thought.

"All right, X," Eagle said through the comm. "This test is comprised of three events. The first event requires you to shoot down the targets before they disappear. You must hit 98%. Miss more than that, and I will have to end the test and fail you."

"Understood," X said.

"Ready! Beginning in three, two, one!" Eagle said.

X heard the blip of an activating hologram before he saw it. He aimed his buster and fired, hitting the target bat mechaniloid squarely as it appeared. The blips continued, picking up their frequency. Their images floated across the room towards the opposite wall, varying their height and speed. X's focus was as precarious as balancing on a tightrope. Thoughts of Zero observing in the other room threatened to push him off into an free fall.

The holograms materialized and moved faster, some of them now diving and sweeping. X suddenly noticed that he had backed up considerably from his starting point, and his heels brushed against the wall behind him. He leaned back to hit a fast-swooping hologram and felt the back of his helmet knock against the surface.

The heat in his buster arm built up quickly, and the cooling mechanisms struggled to keep up with the accumulation. His buster grew so hot, that when he fired, the back kick caused a jolt of pain to course through his right arm. He winced, and the break in his concentration allowed a bat to slip by him.

"You let two of them go!" Storm Eagle said through the intercom. "You're at 99%. Miss three more, and you will fail."

Two? X thought. X cursed inwardly for only having his buster gun to rely on. He did not have a sword or whirlwinds like Zero and Eagle. The holograms swooped in closer. He gritted his teeth and fired a few more shots while cradling his buster arm.

"You missed another one. You cannot allow even two more by you, X," Storm Eagle said.

"What?" X said, continuing to fire. He did not even see which one had passed him. He could not believe it. He just might fail the very first event. He continued to fire, but he expected Eagle to end simulation to end at any moment.

Then, just as he thought that his arm would explode, he saw that the number of holograms was thinning. Without thinking, X cried out and, for a moment, he blocked out the pain. With renewed ferocity, he continued to cry through gritted teeth as he shot down the rest of the oncoming flock. He continued to fire, even after the last hologram fizzled. Finally, X fired his last shot, leaned against the back wall and slid down to the floor. The pause made his arm feel so much better.

"Well done, X!" he heard Eagle's voice say. "You destroyed enough of the targets to pass the first event. That covers the accuracy portion of the test. I think you'll be happy to know that for the next portion, we will be testing your overall agility which - and it appears you'll be glad to hear this - will not require the use of your buster arm."

X barely heard him. He stared at his buster in disbelief. He had never completed the test beyond this point.

Zero's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Wait, X. Belay that. We have some guests."

Curious, X rose to his feet. Immediately, the door to the testing chamber swished open. Two A-class reploids entered the room. He could identify one from rumor: the checkered white, black, and gold armor and the head sporting two long, black bull horns. X recognized them as belonging to Tremor Longhorn, a relatively young Reploid, having been constructed just before the creation of the Maverick Hunters. Due to his success despite being fresh out of production, was frequently talked about as being a prodigy to watch.

X did not recognize the second. Striped in black and deep purple, she possessed a svelte figure and a ethereal face. However, her grappling hook hands in addition to a long, chained whip sprouting from the back of her head gave her an intimidating presence. X noted the purple bulb at the end of the whip, tipped with a nasty black spike.

A sharp screech of feedback sounded in the testing chamber, followed by the sound of the microphone being grabbed. X then heard, "Slight change of plans, X." X's fears dropped into his belly like a stone: Sigma.

Sigma continued, "I'm glad we could make it before you failed again. Congratulations on making it further than I expected."

A long silence followed. He glanced between the two Reploids before him, feeling the awkwardness settle in.

X nodded toward each Hunter and said, "Nice to meet you?"

Scorpion gave him a once over and said, "This ought to be over quickly." She then turned to take her mark across from X.

Longhorn said, "I will be honest, you look every bit as though you belong in a museum rather than in a testing chamber. Let's see if you prove me wrong, grandpa." He then, too, took his mark across from X.

X felt the familiar sting in his eyes. Grandpa? How old did other Reploids think he was?

Feedback sounded again, then Eagle's voice came over the intercom. "X, there has been an alteration to your test. Please meet Tremor Longhorn and Misty Scorpion, the A Class Hunters who will be testing you today instead. Scorpion will explain to you the requirements."

Scorpion said to X, "You have three points. Both of us will spar with you for 3 minutes. You may defend yourself however you see fit. You must endure our assault without suffering a blow. We will deduct a point for every direct hit from us. Lose all points and you fail the test. Understand?"

An acute feeling of horror came over X. He expected more holograms and fake targets-- not live ones. He refused to believe what Scorpion said.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want anyone to get hurt," X said. He turned to the evaluator room and shouted, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Sigma's voice boomed from the comm. "I'm sick of hearing your naive protests about peace and fellowship. You are a Maverick Hunter. You will do as ordered, or you will forfeit this test. I'm sure Zero here will be so proud of you."

Anger shot through X. He had enough of his Commander's cruelty and capriciousness. Without another word, he shifted towards the two Reploids before him and raised his buster, now feeling much better after the momentary respite. He was ready. He was definitely ready. What was 3 minutes?

"I'm ready," he said.

"Good choice. Go!" Sigma boomed.

In an instant, X saw a flash of white and gold, then felt a solid mass collide with his nose and jaw. He flew backward onto his rear. He whipped a hand out of clutch to his gushing, bloody face. He looked up through his fingertips at Longhorn who bellowed, "One!"

One point down. X rose to his feet, wiping his nose with his arm. He saw the purple streak of Scorpion's headpiece snapping out toward him. X bend forward at the waist and listened to the whip crack above him. He sound made him tense, and his thoughts were scrambled with fear. He realized that was a real brawl, and he was not at all prepared for the ruthlessness of his opponents.

Scorpion struck again, this time at X's legs. Before X could think to move, the cord snaked around one of his legs. The stinger on the end embedded sharply into X's leg armor, and it's venom burned the plating. The lasso then lifted up and pulled his leg out from under him. Once again he landed with a dull thud on the training room floor.

"Two," Scorpion said cooly.

Tears again stung X's eyes. He slapped his hands on the burning wound.

"Aww, you made him cry!" Longhorn said derisively. "Gee, does it hurt?"

X could have cried out, not from the physical pain, but from utter frustration. He understood why Sigma put him up against two far stronger opponents. Sigma did this to guarantee his failure. All of the work X had put into his training, all the faith Zero gave him-- all negated in under three minutes.

X heard the click of the microphone, then Zero's voice, "X! Come on! Put up a fight at least! You're better than a couple of thugs!"

"Excuse me?" Scorpion said, huffing.

Zero's words fell on X like a match on gasoline. He imagined Sigma in the next room with smug, sadistic expression, congratulating himself on how easy it was to ensure that X never succeed. Anger billowed and swept aside X's fear. Absent his fear, X's thoughts were only in the present, only on the battle. He felt his systems realign to match his state of mind. Senses heightened, targeting snapped to. He felt data stream into his mind. As his systems examined Scorpion and Longhorn, he felt like he knew their intentions well before they did. For the first time, he embraced his full capabilities.

Longhorn slammed a foot down. X teetered on his feet when shockwave that emanated knocked him off balance. Then, the Scorpion whip again snapped out towards his legs again. Charging his buster, he narrowly evaded the attack, but then brought his own foot down on the whip, pinning it. The move yanked Scorpion forward, her neutral countenance replaced with surprise. She then pleaded, "No!" when X aimed his buster and severed the whip with a tremendous blast. Scorpion shrieked in pain and fell to one knee, stunned.

Longhorn bellowed with anger for his wounded comrade. "You, you piece of worthless scrap!" He then charged at X with head down and horns pointing directly at him. Each of his steps shook the ground.

With an angry wail, Scorpion raised her claws and pointed them forward. The tips of them shot out as homing boomerangs, and their trajectory curved towards X's position. Thinking of little else, X pivoted and ran in the opposite direction.

Longhorn chuckled. "I'll crush you against that wall, fool!"

The wall approached. X leaped with all of his strength, and he caught himself on the wall just high enough to avoid Longhorn's charge. X then turned and, seeing the incoming claws, pushed off of the wall and somersaulted over to dodge them. He landed on his toes, and, without sparing another moment, performed his own reckless charge at the vulnerable Scorpion.

"No, stop!" she cried. X ignored her plea. He thrust out his knee and it collided with vicious force against Scorpion's face. The blow shattered her glassy eyes into thousands of fragments and flung her onto her back.

X, breathing heavy, massaged his knee and looked upon Scorpion's motionless body. He then staggered backward, his brow stitched in disbelief at his definitive victory.

"You," he heard from behind him. Longhorn approached the shattered body of his comrade. "You freak!"

X raised his buster. He then dropped his arm when he heard Sigma's voice boom from the intercom: "Longhorn! X! We are done here. X, you were supposed to avoid getting hit, not destroy them! As your Commander, I hereby confine you to your quarters until it is determined what the appropriate consequences are for this."

X suspended his combat mode. Longhorn, however, continued to approach him.

"I can think of some appropriate consequences," Longhorn said, cracking his knuckles. He then reeled his arm back and punched X in the solar plexus. X's breath hitched and sputtered. Longhorn then steadied X with his other hand, then threw another punch directly into X's cheek. Black fluid splashed out of X's jaw.

X held his arms up to block. "Sto-!" was all X could get out before Longhorn struck him again in the stomach.

"That's enough! Enough!" X heard Eagle say.

Longhorn cracked another fist across X's cheek. As X continued to endure the beating, all he could wonder was where Zero had gone. Was he standing there with Sigma, the latter cruelly watching with glee as the scene unfolded?

Suddenly, X felt the tips of his feet tingle. The sensation traveled up through his spine and to the back of his neck. His sight blurred as though he were looking through a prism. His ruby headpiece glimmered, then glowed reddish white. He groaned as data, immense amounts of data, flooded his senses, filling his thoughts and making him feel as though his head would burst.

The event caused Longhorn to pause mid-strike, and he took a step back. "What is this?" he said. "What are you doing?"

The data flow soon shut out all sensory inputs. X could neither see nor hear. His head burned. But just as he felt he would overload, the flood began to recede. The pressure in his mind seeped out, and his sight and hearing returned as if he were stepping out from a heavy fog.

"X? What the hell is this!" Longhorn said, retreating further.

X looked down at himself. Rather than the azure blue he was expecting, he reeled seeing his armor had taken on the dark violet and black hues of Scorpion. He then looked over at his buster, which had transmogrified into a launcher, also modeled after Scorpion's.

As curious as much as certain, X raised his buster and fired. To the amazement of both Reploids, a pair of black, boomerang-like missiles, whipped out and wove their way towards their target.

"No, X!" Longhorn shouted, throwing his arms up to block the incoming salvo. The missiles converged and the detonated, their payload enveloping him in a corrosive smog. X heard Longhorn gag and electricity pop. As the smog dissipated, Longhorn fell to one knee, with wires frayed from his joints and his armor blackened with toxic decay. His eyelids drooped and he drew shaky breaths.

X still kept his modified buster pointed at Longhorn, as if X did not trust his eyes. Only when Longhorn then said, "No more! I concede! You have beaten me. Both of us!" did X drop his buster arm. X's face fell, sickened by the damage he inflicted. All he could think was that this outcome might have been avoided if not for Sigma.

Longhorn's next words sickened him further. "That-" He twitched. "How can you do that? Take your enemy's power?" He glanced over to Scorpion's comatose form. "Steal away their soul?"

The question struck him hard, and he stumbled backward. Worse, he had no answer. He had no idea he possessed such an ability. He had no intention of stealing a Reploid's soul. He felt Scorpion's data flow over him, and he heard signals whisper in the back of his mind.

"I don't know," X said, looking at his buster. "It was an accident. I wasn't meaning to! I was desperate, and then...I couldn't control it!"

"Then you're going to consume me, too, aren't you!" Longhorn said, panicked. He attempted to stand, but instead tipped backwards and landed with a dull thud on his backside. Undeterred, he frantically but weakly pushed himself further from X. "No! I can feel it! You, you Maverick!" With his remaining energy spent, he collapsed unconscious.

X felt it, too. The same tingle from moments before, signaling the impending data transfer. "Stop!" X shouted, grasping his head, willing the process to abort. He immediately jumped up and ran to the door of the observation room. Just as he was to collide with it, however, the door to the test chamber hissed open and X stumbled out, still clutching his head.

X heard Zero call his name. X fell forward onto his knees and wailed from the stress. He looked up to see Zero's panicked face, but only for a moment before his sight faded from him.

Zero stepped back, terrified by X's white eyes and shining forehead, proving X to be well into the throes of acquiring Longhorn's power. "I have to-. I have-. Stay-. Away-." X's overloaded state truncated his speech. The uniqueness of his voice also receded, and he sounded more like a mechaniloid than a Reploid. His blue armor then began to glow and morph.

A medical team stampeded into the testing room and gathered behind Zero. They, too, came to a sudden halt and gasped in seeing X's vulnerable state.

"He's going to explode!" one of the nurses shrieked.

Zero turned to them and said, "Just give him a minute- I think he'll be fine." As Zero said those words, X's breathing began to normalize, and the light from the crystal on his forehead dimmed. His irises and pupils reemerged and the white glow from is armor dissipated in an instant, revealing the marks and colors of Longhorn.

X rose to his feet, his demeanor confident and lucid, as if the last minute did not happen. Looking down, he lifted one of his feet. He then slammed it down. The floor cratered underneath and those looking on wobbled in the aftershock. X then saw the medical team. "Oh!" he said as if they had just arrived. He stepped aside and said, "There are injured officers in there. Please help them."

The medical personnel hesitated, then started to move into the chamber when another voice stopped them. "You'll do no such thing."

All present looked to see Sigma approach. Behind him, Storm Eagle followed. Sigma continued, "And Zero, I don't want you to even think about trying to intervene without my explicit orders again."

"Sir," Zero said.

Sigma turned to the medical personnel. "The medical team is unneeded here. You all can go. Eagle, assign a couple of Hunters clean this place up and carry those two away for scrap." With a wave of his hand, the medical team promptly retreated.

Eagle blinked, surprised by the order. He said, "With all due respect, sir, those are A Class officers. Why would you scrap them when they can be easily repaired and put back into service?"

Sigma glanced behind him at Eagle, then over at X. He said, "Because those worthless excuses for A Class lost so utterly. They overestimated themselves. There is no excuse for such a appalling performance. Demoting them would be an embarrassment to me and the Hunters, yet the strength of the A Class would be diluted by their existence. You will do this. Now."

Eagle nodded and said, "Right away, sir." He threw a cold stare at X before turning to leave the testing chamber.

Zero tilted his head down toward the floor. From X's angle, he could see Zero's jaw quiver.

Sigma then looked at X and said, "However, it appears at least one good thing came of this fiasco. Now we see this 'potential' Dr. Cain has been blathering on about. I suggest you pay him a visit promptly."

"Yes, sir," X said.

"Am I to be penalized?" Zero asked.

"No. I should commend you. You motivated X to overcome his hesitation. You accomplished something I could not."

Sigma then paused to examine X's altered form. "However, despite your performance, I cannot promote you. I cannot have this be an example for how B Classes may conduct themselves during a test, or in any capacity. The thought of a B Class striking a superior officer without consequences cannot be allowed. The only reason I have not punished you more is because this has never happened before."

"I understand." X fought the urge to contradict him. X never would have harmed those officers if not for Sigma's interference. The Commander's denial of his own responsibility enraged him.

"Will he be able to take the test again?" Zero asked.

"Hmph! Don't sound so eager. We lost two officers because of him! I haven't decided!" Sigma said. "You both are dismissed!"

"With all due respect, one last question," X said.

"What!" Sigma barked.

X glanced over to Zero. "Are we still barred from speaking?"

Sigma looked over to Zero. He chuckled, then laughed out loud. "I couldn't care less!" he said. He continued to laugh as he left the antechamber.

Zero shrugged. He said, "Well, that's something. Let's get out of here."

In the hallway, X kept looking down at himself and at his transformation. Other Hunters who passed by stared at him in shock.

"So are you, you know. You okay?" Zero asked.

X shook his head, saying, "I can't believe he's just disposing of them, like they were broken mettaurs. That's cruel, even for the Commander."

"Yeah," Zero said thoughtfully.

"And it's his fault! Not mine!" X spat.

Zero replied, "You don't have to convince me. If he hadn't disrupted your test just to screw with you, those officers would still have a life of service ahead of them."

"Exactly!" X said. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "But why do I still feel guilty?"

"This is a lot to have to deal with at once. But are you okay physically? Does anything hurt?"

X glanced over to him and said, "Oh. No, not at all. Mentally, I'm running optimally. Better than ever, in fact. My head feels so clear. Yet- yet I feel very sick."

Zero said, "Me, too." He then pressed his lips together in thought. He continued, "Come on. I think the Commander is right about one thing. We need to call Dr. Cain."


	24. Alt Delete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** [User Ngankim created a doujinshi of this chapter!! ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53954479) (clicky) You are incredible, thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but it was originally part of the last one. I decided to cut it out and expand on it a little. Random title because I don't know. Wee!  
> EDIT: I got some feedback that said the location of this chappy is a little unclear. Added more to the beginning to help clarify this.

In seeing X's transformed body over video call, Dr. Cain invited X and Zero to his home in Abel City.

"I would come to headquarters, but I'm afraid my constitution isn't up for it," he explained.

Sigma granted X and Zero approval to use a couple of ride chasers-- in exchange for any new information Dr. Cain reached about X's condition.

"I don't want to share anything about me with Sigma," X said as they approached Dr. Cain's manor.

"Then we won't," Zero replied.

"We can't ignore orders."

"We'll just say we didn't learn anything new." Zero chuckled. "Relax. You don't have to think about that stuff right now."

Dr. Cain's manor rose high out of a grassy lawn. The structure appeared part laboratory, part residence: the solid marble of its exterior made it seem more like an institution, yet the tall crystal panels that wrapped its exterior gave it an elegance beyond mere functionality. The main double-door was two such crystal panels. As they approached the door, a security camera descended from a narrow cut in the trim. The camera floated back and forth between the two Hunters.

A voice said, "Welcome! Come in!"

X heard the door unlatch and the panels slid apart.

"Come! Come!" On his hoverchair, the doctor met them at the threshold. "Good gracious, X. Your condition looks far more striking in person."

"Thank you for making time for this," X said.

"For you, it's no trouble at all," Dr. Cain replied, ushering them to his laboratory.

However, it did not take long before Dr. Cain pinched the bridge of his nose, perplexed. He squinted at the diagnostic data scrolling down the screen. The data was being fed directly from X, who was laying down next to Dr. Cain with wires and cables plugged into his back and connecting him to the computer.

The data was being fed directly from X, who was laying down next to Dr. Cain with wires and cables plugged into his back and connecting him to the computer.

"X, I'm not sure what you were expecting exactly, because all I can determine is what you already know. You have an incredible ability that until now, no one could have known about except for your creator," the doctor said.

Zero huffed. He hovered over X's supine form, watching the doctor as he made sense of the data stream. He said, "Is there really nothing more you can tell us? X looked like he was about to destroy the entire test wing." Zero reached out and put a gentle hand on X's red crystal. "Everyone was spooked."

X looked up at Zero. "Everyone?"

Zero said, "I thought it was a little scary. Terrifying, actually, if only because I didn't know what was going to happen to you."

X smiled. He felt so glad Zero stood beside him through this. He did not want to imagine facing this alone.

Dr. Cain's voice cut in, speaking as though he had not been paying attention. "The data you downloaded from Longhorn and Scorpion is showing as written in permanent memory, but in storage that is separated from your conscious memory, that is memories that you are able to purposefully recall as sights, sounds, ecetera. This kind of memory is what we humans might call subconscious," he said.

"If I can't consciously control this memory, then how do I get back to normal?" X asked.

Dr. Cain leaned back, stroking his beard in thought. He said, "I'm not certain. Perhaps you will revert back after a period of time? Or perhaps there is a trigger? Or you have to download new default data from a Reploid who's not as specialized?"

"Maybe try recalling your normal form," Zero suggested.

Dr. Cain shrugged and said, "Might as well try everything we can think of, starting with the simplest."

X glanced at Zero before glancing back to Dr. Cain, who were both looking at him expectantly. X then brought his head back and closed his eyes. He relaxed, clearing his mind except for the image of his normal blue form. He thought of the way his armored legs looked, the shell of his chest and shoulder caps, the cylinder of his buster arm. Soon he felt nothing, heard nothing as though he were asleep.

His eyes then snapped open and he said, "I don't think it's working."

"Well," Dr. Cain said. "I suppose it would be a little too simple if you could merely will it away."

"Maybe there's a toggle on you somewhere," Zero suggested, poking his helmet.

"What? I'm not a vacuum cleaner, Zero," X said, batting him away.

Zero appeared to not have heard X as he fixated on X's buster arm. He raised a finger and started poking it.

"Stop," X demanded, yanking his buster arm away from him.

"Maybe your sensor crystal has something to do with it?" Zero said, leaning over to examine it closely. "It shone brighter than any of your other parts while you were transforming."

"You have no idea what you're doing," X said, now completely annoyed.

"I think that was a reaction to the incredible amount of data flowing into him. The energy required to process it all without causing irreparable system damage would have been immense. Great surges of heat and light were probably generated as a result of his body working to disperse that energy" Dr. Cain said. He turned away from the console and wheeled himself over to X. "Just remarkable."

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with getting my body back."

"Fair enough. I've been thinking, though, that you ability to transform explain why your nanomachines are so unique, and why I have not been able to replicate them. They must be the key facilitators of your transformation. The unique specs you receive from another Reploid is interpreted by your processors, and your nanomachines use that interpretation to then reshape your body to fit the information. Why, the possibilities for you are as limitless as the number of Reploids on Earth."

"So?" X said.

"So," Cain hesitated. "So somehow, your nanomachines need a command to begin reassembling *your* original specs."

X sighed. "I just tried thinking about my own form and that didn't work."

"Perhaps you don't need to imagine it as much as you need to command it," Dr. Cain replied.

X closed his eyes again. As suggested, X mentally demanded himself to transform. Suddenly, X's eyes popped open and became glassy.

"X?" Zero said, waving a hand in front of his face. X remained still. Then, as with his previous transformations, his armor began to glow in a radiant blue light. Zero and Dr. Cain stepped back in amazement. A few seconds elapsed, and the glow was replaced with a solid blue. Finally, X blinked, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Dr. Cain asked him.

X looked down to check that he had reverted to his original form. He raised his buster arm and looked to see that it had also returned to normal. He said, "I didn't so much think the command as much as felt it. I felt my choice of program to run. Doctor, all of this is so unsettling."

Dr. Cain said, "I wish I knew how to advise you, my dear boy. What I just witnessed has reminded me of how little I truly know about you." He then smiled and said, "One thing I do know, however, is that your system integrity is strong enough to carry this power, and that you are not corrupted by it. There is no sign of any instability."

X said, "That's my worry, doctor. Although you say they are a part of my subconscious, I can still recall their designs and specs as if they were my own." X then closed his eyes again, and thought of Longhorn and his shape. X could almost feel himself merge with the image. "I want them deleted. It's not right for me to carry around these stolen abilities when I have no use for them. Especially when they're-" X paused. His face fell.

Dr. Cain knitted his brow. Zero turned to him and said, "Sigma ordered them disposed of. Permanently."

"What! Despicable!" Dr. Cain said. "What madness!"

Zero turned back to X and said, "Your 'borrowed' abilities protected you when you were desperate, didn't they?" Zero said. "Imagine what they could do against Mavericks."

"No!" X vigorously shook his head. "I don't care. These don't belong to me, Zero. I cannot hold onto them just for my purposes. The power is too much. What if the other officers see me? What if they see me at the training grounds using their late comrades' abilities as I please? It makes me sick to think about."

Zero nodded. "I understand. I think that you could be throwing away something useful, but I do see your point. Maybe it is better that you only use your borrowing ability on actual Mavericks."

Dr. Cain smiled. He said, "Your decision is admirable, X. I will be happy to honor it."

The doctor moved between consoles, inputting commands. They took several minutes to configure. The doctor estimated anywhere between a half an hour to several hours for the data to be scrubbed from X's memory. As he finished calibrating his equipment for the procedure, he said, "We have to be sure nothing is left behind that could cause any glitches."

"I understand," X said. He looked to Zero and said, "Since it may be a wait, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"What I want is to be sure you can walk out of here on your own. I'm staying," Zero told him.

"Alright," Dr. Cain said. "We're ready to begin."

X nodded, and the doctor pressed a key on the console. X felt a mild jolt, then a gentle pulling sensation at the back of his head. "I'm okay," X said.

"Good." The doctor came over next to X and patted him gently on the arm. He looked between him and Zero and said, "Zero, will you watch him? I just remembered that I have some correspondence I need to catch up on."

"Huh?" X said. "You're leaving?"

"I won't be far. Zero can come get me in case anything happens."

"Not a problem," Zero said.

Dr. Cain's lips curled, smiling as though he knew something they did not. He bid them goodbye and left the lab, leaving X alone with Zero. An awkward silence hung in the air as data flickered and flashed across the computer screens nearby.

"So," X said, thumbing his fingers. "I guess I didn't make A Class."

"Yeah you did. Even if Sigma won't admit it."

X looked up sharply at Zero, then dropped his eyes. "It doesn't really matter then, does it?"

Zero frowned. "You're so hard on yourself."

"Sorry."

Zero bent down. Now eye level with X, he said, "What's wrong?"

"I really didn't want to hurt them." X looked down at his hands.

Zero put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. But," he paused. "But you knew the odds, and you didn't back down. I'm proud of you."

X smiled at him. "Thanks." He sighed. "I know I don't show it well, but I'm really glad you're here."

He froze in shock when he felt Zero lean forward. He came face-to-face with Zero's breastplate and felt a gentle pressure on his head where the latter kissed him.

" _Zero?_ " X sputtered, his voice cracking. He felt his systems race, and his cheeks flush.

Zero let go of him and straightened. He knitted his brow and said, "What? You look terrified."

"You, um, I-," X started. He could not meet Zero's eyes. "I just never had anyone do that before."

Zero chuckled. "You're cute."

X chuckled, too, though more from embarrassment. Embarrassment about his reaction, but also about the unmitigated bliss he felt well up inside him. Zero turned to a nearby lab table and hoisted himself up to sit. A single word sprung to X's mind as he watched Zero's blonde hair settle around him: perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG JUST MAKE OUT AND GET IT OVER WITH
> 
> *** IN CASE YOU MISSED IT: [User Ngankim created a doujinshi of this chapter!! ](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53954479) (clicky) You are incredible, thank you!!


	25. Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last update before I skip off out of town. Hope it will tide everyone over until I get back next week.  
> I changed a lot of stuff. Dr. Cain was in this chapter, but I decided to cut him out with him not being in the MHHQ lab anymore. I don't regret the decision to send him home because I got to thinking that he really shouldn't have been living out of the HQ basement for so long. LOL

As week passed since the incident in the testing chamber. Against his expectations, some normalcy returned to X's life at the Maverick Hunters headquarters. Then again, his career status remained the same. He both passed and failed the A Class test. He unlocked a new secret of his programming, yet had cleansed his memory of Scorpion and Longhorn's powers. He gained and lost nothing.

Though nothing changed for him professionally, he instead experienced more personal consequences. His peers - B Class Hunters - waved to him in the hallways. They nodded to him with respect. X believed their encouragement would wane after the A Class test, but instead it persisted. He awkwardly returned such gestures as they took him by surprise. He wondered what changed, and why now.

If such respect could be measured on a weighing scale, then the rise he gained with his peers coincided with the fall of the opinion the A Class. They looked at him not just with disdain, but now with an unrestrained cruelty. Their hostile energy caused him to dread going anywhere on the main campus. Each morning X forced himself out of his maintenance bed, but the heavy knot in his stomach made him reconsider going outside at all.

He walked down one of the many halls of the Hunters' main campus. Friendly faces smiled at him all around, yet not one stopped him from wondering if he belonged with the Hunters anymore. He no longer cared to be A Class, and among officers who seemed to hate his every fiber. He no longer wished to serve in a place where he distrusted his superiors. He wondered briefly if Dr. Cain might take him on as a full-time assistant.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the trouble heading his way.

"Hey, look who it is! The blue butcher!" a shrill voice accosted X.

X tensed. He looked up to see Chill Penguin approach him down the hall. Other Hunters going about their business in the hallway parted to let him through.

As Penguin approached, another Reploid materialized next to him, its camouflage receding like a wave over him. X instantly recognized Sting Chameleon, with his hunched form and an unsettling stare. "Sigma should have thrown him in the grinder instead," he said.

X tried pretending they were talking to someone else. He picked up his pace in order to pass them.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Penguin said. He stepped in front of X to block his way.

"Can I help you, sir?" X said.

"Yeah, you can start with acknowledging us when we're talking to you. Can you believe this? What rudeness!"

"Look, he thinks he can get fresh with us because of dumb luck," Sting Chameleon said. "I hate Hunters with big heads. Fortunately, they're easy to pop."

"I meant no disrespect, sirs," X said, averting his eyes.

Chameleon's eyes twitched back and forth, independent of one another. "Those were our friends," Chameleon continued. "Don't you even feel bad? Yet here you are, strolling around like it never happened."

X clenched his fists and kept his eyes glued to the floor. "Of course I feel sorry."

"I hear you even extracted their programming like some sort of vampire," Chameleon said. "If Sigma hadn't forbade it, I'd make sure you couldn't do such a wicked thing ever again."

Chill Penguin examined X closely. "Hah!" he barked. "I think you've scared the coolant out of him!"

Chameleon chuckled.

X suddenly looked up, lips pressed together in a rage. He said, "If you want someone to blame, then blame Sigma. He's the one who threw away their lives to save his own pride."

"What!" Penguin said. "You'll shut your mouth if you know what's good for you!"

"You'll be next, if it suits him," X continued.

"How dare you!" Penguin said. The outburst caused the other Hunters in the hallway to stop and turn to witness the scene.

Caught up in his anger, X ignored the attention. "How dare you! Most of you officers make everyone who ranks below you miserable with your bullying and boasting. You throw your weight around like you're untouchable. Yet last week, I proved that you're not! I am sorry that Longhorn and Scorpion are retired, I truly am. But if you want to blame someone, you should blame the one who gave that order!"

Chameleon hissed, "You are well over the line, B Class!"

X looked over to him. "You can tell the rest of the A Class that I won't tolerate your abuse any longer. I stand by my performance. I proved that I am on your level, even if it's not on the books!"

"You haven't proven it to me," Penguin said. "You haven't proven anything except that you're an insolent brat! We'll see what Sigma says after I report this gross insubordination."

"Go ahead," X said. "Now, if there is nothing further, I'll be on my way." X turned and left them behind.

"Disgraceful! What happened to you, X?" Penguin shouted.

X tensed, unsure of what came over him. Yet strangely, the dread in his chest disappeared, and an eerie relief replaced it. Then, he forgot himself. Applause filled the hallway behind him. He spun around to look at the the gawkers who gave him their bombastic support. Chameleon grunted with aggravation. He reapplied his camouflage, leaving Penguin alone.

"Cease this racket and get out of here! All of you!" Penguin barked, waving them away. "Or I'll have all of you demoted!" He then looked around for Chameleon saying, "Some backup you are!"

The applause died down, and the other Hunters dispersed. With a growl, Penguin stormed off.

X resumed his pace. He let out a long breath and fought the urge to smile. As he walked, a Hunter ran up behind him and touched him on the shoulder. She whispered, "Sorry to stop you, but I just want to say I'm glad someone is finally standing up to the A Class."

X gave her a faint smile and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. They've been harsh on everybody lately."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"Well, I hope you don't get in too much trouble," she said. "Bye!"

X watched her run off and sighed. He realized her faith in him would be short-lived if he quit the Hunters- or if Sigma discharged him first.

* * *

 

The day waned, and X retired to his quarters. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he darted for his communication console and began dialing out. _STANDBY..._

X waited, staring at the word on the screen. The seconds he stood there felt much longer. When thirty seconds elapsed, he gave up with a sigh. He reached out to disconnect the call when the screen flashed.

"X?" Zero said.

Relieved, X said, "Hey. Sorry if this isn't a good time."

"I just got back here from a meeting with Sigma."

A lump dropped from X's throat and into his stomach. "I, um," he stammered.

"Listen, I'm glad you called. You see," Zero's face fell. "The meeting is still on. Sigma asked me to leave."

"Why?" X asked.

"That's just it. First we were going over our available ordinance and production numbers. The next thing I knew, Sigma ordered me to leave and no one else. No explanation."

"Something's not right," X said.

"Yeah. I'm going to keep my ear out and let you know if I find out anything."

X nodded.

Zero shook his head. "Sorry, X. You were the one who called me. What's up?"

X took a deep breath. "I talked back to some of the officers today. Probably bad enough to get Sigma's attention."

Zero knitted his brow. "Why would you ever do something like that?" Zero sounded stern, annoyed even. "Don't you know when to keep your head down?"

X said quickly, "Listen, Zero, I know I stepped over the lin-" He stopped speaking, bewildered when Zero burst out laughing.

"I could chew you out if you want. I heard what happened. Penguin wouldn't shut up about it, and Chameleon being invisible for the rest of the day confirmed it." Zero laughed again. "I couldn't believe it. I wish I had been there to hear it coming from your mouth."

X said, "They were bullying me. And I'm told they've been doing it to other Hunters as well."

Zero's laughter died down, and he grew serious when he said, "I know, X. Honestly, though, I think you really spooked them. They're nervous that a B Class could best one of them."

"Do you think I'll have to take a demotion? Or quit?"

Zero scoffed. "Absolutely not. The Hunters are not about to risk expelling you over a few officers being put in their place."

"What do you mean? What's the risk?" X said.

"The one downside of being A Class is politics. You are the first of our kind, so kicking you out looks bad enough to those who respect you for that alone. Greater than that, you have a gained a lot of fans in the lower classes. They talk about you more than the officers would like to admit. They know your absence would cause a lot of headache for them."

X chuckled. "Then I guess you're stuck with me after all."

Zero looked X over and sighed. "I thought about saying this later, but now's a good time as any."

X touched him on the arm. "What is it?"

Zero hesitated, then said, "No matter what happens to you - your career, your person, your future - you don't have to worry. I'll be there."

"Do you mean Sigma?" X asked.

"There is him, yes. But not just him," Zero said. He lifted his gaze. "You should know that if Sigma did expel you, I would quit and go with you. To tell you the truth, if it weren't for you being here, I think I would have quit already. No one gets along. You're the only one here who I trust."

X caught Zero's gaze, then his eyes dropped to the hand in his lap. He felt his cheeks bristle, and his head felt light. Zero continued, "Besides, you were there for me after my accident. When I needed it. I intend to repay you."

"What are you talking about?" X said, lifting his eyes again. "There's no debt. Even if I were keeping score, you've repaid me already. You're the one who had my back all this time, and you convinced me to overcome my doubts. I'm a better Hunter no, a better person because of you."

Zero looked away, covering his face with a hand.

"Are you okay?"

Zero cleared his throat. "Fine."

A yellow light flashed on X's console, followed by a beeping sound. X glanced over to it, puzzled. It flashed, then beeped again. "I think I have another call," he stated.

"Answer it. I'll wait," Zero said.

X suspended his call with Zero and answered the incoming one. A Hunter greeted him. He saluted, saying "Kaden, C Class. Am I speaking with X, Class B?"

"Yes," X answered.

"This is an urgent message from the Office of the Supreme Commander. I have orders to deliver to you, X, from Commander Sigma. You are to report to the Commander's office immediately!"

X tried not to look petrified. "Roger. Report to Sigma immediately," X said, his throat closing on the last word.

The messenger nodded. "Acknowledge receipt at 1927."

"Receipt acknowledged."

X switched back to Zero. "Guess it's time for me to take my licks," he said.

"I'll go with you," Zero said.

"No," X said. "I can face him myself."

* * *

 

X stepped off the elevator on the very top floor of the Maverick Hunter headquarters. An immaculate lobby greeted him, with two tall, copper-brushed double doors several yards ahead of him. To his left, two benches flanked a simple yet elegant fountain. It's basin caught a waterfall flowing down from the ceiling and over steps beveled out from the wall. The sound relaxed him somewhat.

To his right stood the receptionist desk. Adding to the tranquil sound of flowing water, typed away with a soft pitter-patter. The receptionist paused when he noticed X's presence.

"Good evening, X. Please have a seat and I will inform the Commander you've arrived," he said.

"Thanks," X said.

X waited less than a minute before the receptionist said, "Please go ahead."

The copper doors parted. He stepped inside, and the doors swished closed behind him. X squinted from the dusky sun coming in through an octogonal window with honeycombed panels at the far end of Sigma's office. As his eyes adjusted, X could make out dim lights of information panels and screens that covered the walls to his right and left. Their cold greens and blues offered the only artificial light, barely enough for X to make out the contours of Sigma's face. The Commander, seated at a desk underneath the octogon window, bade him forward with an outstretched palm.

"You requested my presence, sir," X said.

Sigma smiled. "Have a seat, X."

X found the lone chair placed before the desk. Rigid, utilitarian. X sat and waited.

After a moment of pause, Sigma stood. He turned to look up at the window. He said, "You think this is about what happened this afternoon. Rest assured, it has been dealt with."

Rather than relaxing, X straightened. Confused, he said, "Then what is this about, sir?"

Sigma sighed. "I called you here partly because I want to commiserate a little," he shook his head. He then rose and turned to look X directly in the eye. "And because even though I think you're too emotional and weak, you are among the few I feel I can trust to share this with. Besides, given our days together when we were just a ragtag police force, I feel like I owe you the truth."

"What is it, sir?"

Sigma dropped his gaze and began to pace behind his desk. He then said, "My days in this office are numbered."

X tried not to let any emotion show on his face. He said, "You're leaving? Is it a reassignment?"

Sigma laughed. "Reassignment? That's one way to look at it." He stopped and turned to lean over the desk, propping himself up with both arms. "X, I'm being asked to retire."

Feelings of celebration came over X. On the outside, however, he feigned disbelief. "That's ridiculous. By whom?"

Sigma smiled. "Our human masters. The ones we strive so hard to serve and protect. They, in their limited capacity, believe I no longer fit in with the Hunters. They want someone younger, with fresher ideas on how to combat Mavericks. Hah! Fresher ideas? Just who is it that spent their entire existence making sure the humans and their children stay warm and safe in their beds and night? And they think they can replace me like an arm or a leg?"

X said, "Can't you still remain on the force?"

"They offered me an advisory role, but without any direct command." Sigma growled. "I will never accept such a meager condolence."

"I'm sorry your career had to end like this."

"Nonsense!" Agitated, Sigma replied, "You know what it's like, don't you? You know what it's like to be treated as inferior because of your age. Having others assume you aren't up to the job because you're outdated. I understand you now!" X listened, feeling pressed into to his seat by Sigma's tone. Sigma then straightened from the desk. With a sudden calm, he said, "And what did you do? You, you proved them - and me - so very wrong. You've given me some hope, X. I want to tell you that I'm grateful."

Sigma's tone alarmed X. "What are you planning to do?" he asked.

Sigma gestured to X. "Like you, I intend to prove them wrong." He then gestured to himself saying, "I will prove that they were wrong to fire me. That they cannot hope to achieve peace without me. That I will always be the greatest Reploid ever built!"

"Sir, with all due respect-" X said.

Sigma ignored him and continued. "This brings me to the other reason I wanted to speak with you. I'm planning something big, X. World-changing. We are the first, X, and thus it is only fitting that we be the ones to lead Reploids into a golden age. An age where we shed our bonds, and our purpose is our own! I want to offer you the chance to join me. Think of it! You'll never be disrespected nor looked down upon. You will never have to take orders from humans ever again! And with your unique power, you'll be more than just a predecessor. You will be a god to all Reploids!"

X rose from the chair. Disturbed beyond his ability to think clearly, X stepped backward. The chair clattered when his leg toppled it over to the side. He could not answer.

Sigma said, "Yes, I understand this may be overwhelming. I've had months to consider this, whereas you are only thinking of it for the first time. I will give you time to consider my offer. But not too much- my plans will not wait."

X then said, "No, sir. I need no time to consider your 'offer'. My answer is no."

"What?" Sigma said, incredulous. "How could you refuse?"

X pinned Sigma with a fierce stare. "You think the humans are sacking you because you're outdated? No, it's your blind pride that they detest, and so do I! You used to be someone I respected and looked up to. You were once confident, noble, and compassionate. I don't know what happened to you at Camelback, but now you're violent, cruel, and a hollow version of yourself." Then, X raised his buster arm and aimed it at Sigma. "What you're talking is rebellion, and only a Maverick would have such grandiose fantasies!"

"How dare you!" Sigma said. "You raise your weapon against me? You are a fool, X. A dead fool. In my new world, I will make you suffer for your insults!"

"And I will stop you, Maverick. The Hunters will stop you!"

"That's what they all said. I thought you might be different." Sigma grabbed the edge of the desk and threw it aside. He moved towards X with a murderous glare.

X walked backwards, but he did not flinch. "You can surrender, Sigma. You can still stop this before you throw away your legacy!"

Sigma laughed. "It's far too late, X. If you won't listen, then I will make you see!"

Sigma lunged at X. X loosed a shot, but he reacted far too slow.  It sailed through the honeycomb window, shattering the glass, as Sigma wrapped both of his hands around X's throat and lifted him high.  X struggled, but the pain of being crushed stopped him. Dread seized him when he heard Sigma utter, "Help. Join us. Let the truth in!" A wolfish grin appeared on the Commander's face and the nightmare became all too real.

Dark purple wisps eddied from the corners of X's vision. He felt a foreign presence prod his internal defenses, then sink its claws into his mind. His sight then turned red, signaling a breach in his systems.

"Ugh-, Sig-," X started, his speech glitched.

"That's it. It'll be all over soon."

Suddenly, the red crystal on X's forehead shone bright. It filled the room with a warm reddish light.

"Ah!" Sigma turned his head and squinted.

The grip on X's mind loosened, then burned away. His vision cleared, and he felt a sudden surge of strength. He raised his hands, gripped Sigma by the arms, and pried them apart.

Sigma howled with pain, dropping X and reeling backward. "How is it possible?" he said.

X approached him, the light from his forehead receding.  "I understand now.  You're sick," X said, reaching out. "Surrender, please!  We can find a way to help you!"

Sigma waved him off. "Oh, save your naive compassion! My plan is in motion whether you join me or not. Not one officer will lift a finger to stop me. I've sewn these seeds long ago. Since you snapped at the hand that helped guide you all these years, I want you to survive just long enough to see my work blossom. Now get out!" Sigma grabbed X by his buster arm and twisted it by the elbow. X yelped in pain. Sigma then pushed him to the door and threw him out and onto his back.

X's felt a chill run through him when the doors to Sigma's office closed.  What happened in there took him several seconds to process before he leaped to his feet and raced to the elevator. He stabbed the buttons frantically. Zero. He had to tell Zero.

"Sir?" the receptionist said, puzzled by what transpired. X ignored him. The elevator dinged as it ascended far, far too slowly.

Meanwhile, Sigma stood at a communications console in his office. He said, "Yes, we are needing to move up our schedule. I will be leaving headquarters presently. I trust that the nine of you are prepared."

On the screen, Storm Eagle nodded. He replied, "Not a problem. Eight of us are ready to mobilize. However, Vava has not reported in and seems to be MIA. His ride armor is missing, too."

"That fickle dog! Figures," Sigma said. "He's useless to me, then. If you see him, terminate him. And if possible, recover the armor."

"Sir," Eagle acknowledged.

"Eagle, I want you to know how much your loyalty means to me. It's an easy thing to take for granted," Sigma said.

"You don't have to be a Maverick Hunter to have a code," Eagle said.

"Indeed!" Sigma said.


	26. Moving Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gherkins. Hugely huge changes incoming. In my quest to keep this story as much in X's perspective as possible (for consistency), I deleted and replaced quite a bit, including a whole side thing with Zero investigating a murder at the hangars (spoiler, Vile's guilty). I decided to remove Zero completely from the hangar scene as a result. The next chapter, too, is going to change quite a bit as a result-- but again, I hope the end result is something more fun to read.  
> I also felt that the previous version didn't deal well enough with X's reaction to Sigma's betrayal. The world is starting to fall apart, so he should seem a little more helpless...  
> Anyway, enough of my shit. Enjoy!

The elevator took X on an agonizing descent. He pressed every button for the lower floors of the headquarters tower, unsure of where he wanted to go except down and away from the very top. His head hurt from the jumble of disorganized thoughts combined with his percolating panic. The lift, in contrast, served its floors in its usual, unhurried pace.

Doors opened, Hunters stepped through, then stepped off. X shifted on his feet, wanting to scream. Instead, he summoned all of his discipline not to announce Sigma's betrayal to everyone who boarded the lift like a town crier. Infecting everyone else with his panic would worsen the situation. He wondered, too, if his peers would believe him. He struggled to believe the reality himself.

He glanced around, realizing that that more Hunters might be under Sigma's thrall. Sigma said he planned this for some time. The thought of having to strike down his fellow Hunters as well as Sigma caused his chest to ache with fear.

He needed to find Zero. They needed to come up with a plan that would avoid any bloodshed.

Locating Zero presented a problem. X's rank barred him from accessing the Class A floors from the elevator. He needed clearance. Contacting Zero from his quarters posed a risk, but a warning might be better than nothing at all, he thought. He pushed past the other Hunters and reached out for the floor input console.

He tried to appear collected as the elevator jostled to a stop and opened on his floor, but he broke into a run as he stepped off of the platform. After a few turns and a long hallway, X arrived at his door and input his access code.

A red light flashed in his face, and the door panel honked with disapproval. The screen of the access panel read: _ACCESS DENIED - INVALID ENTRY._

Certain he input his code correctly, he tried nonetheless tried it again. Red light. _ACCESS DENIED - INVALID ENTRY._

Once more, X tried his code, refusing to believe what the panel said. When the same result flashed, he slammed his fist on the door. He did not need his door to malfunction at a time like this.

He stepped back from the door and took off in search of a public comm panel-- usually installed at the ends of every large hallway for general use. Too many Hunters walked about within earshot, so X resolved to write out his message to Zero if he had to. He approached one of these panels and entered his code.

_ACCESS DENIED._

"What?" X said reflexively. Again, he tapped in his code.

_ACCESS DENIED._

It dawned on him that his door had been working properly. The security system no longer recognized him. Sigma, he thought. Sigma locked him out.

"Damn it!" X breathed. With no alternative plan to speak of, X raced back to the elevators. He had little idea of how far he might get without security clearance. He wondered how much it mattered, now that the Maverick Hunters were about to crumble from the top.

X stared at his feet, breathing hard as he waited for the elevator. As the lift dinged its arrival and released its passengers, X looked up sharply when the telltale red of Zero caught his eye.

"X?" Zero said, stepping off of the elevator. "I came down to check on you."

X restrained the urge to hug him, instead silently thanking the mercy of fate. Without uttering a word, X grabbed Zero by the arm and led him down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" Zero said, pulling his arm free. "What is going on? You look like you're about to overload."

"Not here!" X hissed, continuing on.

"Something happen with Sigma?" Zero said, jogging to catch up.

"Shush!" X grunted with frustration when Hunters continued to pass by, them giving odd glances.

"Stop," Zero demanded. "X. Stop!" He seized X by his shoulder and forced him to turn around.

X huffed. He whispered, "Someone will hear us."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what is so dire," Zero said, crossing his arms.

X studied Zero's face for a pause. He then sighed and leaned in, saying, "Sigma. He-," The words caught in X's throat. He felt Sigma's hands choking him again in his imagination.

Zero moved to catch X's eyes, which now turned glassy. Zero kept his voice low, saying, "I should have come with you. I had a bad feeling since your call. What did he say?"

X breathed his next words, so low that Zero strained to hear him. "He attacked me."

Zero lurched backward, staring at X. X sensed the rage boil in his comrade. He winced when Zero darted past him. Puzzled, he turned to see Zero stop at the first room.

"That's someone else's," X said. He blanched when Zero tapped the access panel and the door opened.

Zero stuck his head inside. "Get out," he demanded. X heard a voice of protest answer him. "I don't care," Zero continued. "You can do that somewhere else. I need you out. That's an order."

Zero stepped aside, and X watched as the poor evicted Hunter shuffled out, keeping his head down under Zero's withering glare.

"There. Privacy," Zero said, gesturing for X to go inside.

"I can't believe you," X said, but stepped inside the empty quarters.

The door closed behind them, and Zero sealed it with his access code.

"Explain," Zero said.

X swallowed and glanced around, still feeling paranoid. He said, "Sigma is a Maverick."

"If he attacked you, then that's a given." Zero gritted his teeth.

X continued, "He tried to convince me to join his side. When I refused, he attacked me. He could have killed me. He tried to compromise my systems instead." X touched a hand to his throat. "I don't know how many others he's tried to infect."

"Infect?"

"I don't know what sort of malicious programming it was, but my internal defenses barely overcame it. He has a powerful sickness, but he's using it as a tool for his rebellion."

"You're saying more Hunters could be affected?"

"I don't know. I don't know what we are up against," X said, shivering. "That's what's so terrifying. I am so glad you stepped off that elevator just now. Sigma trashed my codes, so I would have had to search all night for you."

"Take a breath," Zero said, touching X on the shoulder. When X relaxed, Zero dropped his arm and said, "It makes sense now. The odd deployments. The transfers, the requisitions. He knew I would question it, so he excluded me. He has been setting everything up all this time. "

"Then what should we do? Are there any officers we can trust? I want to stop this before Sigma has a chance to hurt anyone else."

Zero put a finger to his chin, wracking his brain. "Eagle was headed to the hangar bays when I left to come down here. If there's anyone who might help us organize a defense, it's him."

"Let's go look for him," X said, brightening with hope.

Zero shook his head. "You go look for him. We also need to evacuate headquarters. I'll take care of that, but we'll need to split up."

X recoiled at the idea. "What if Eagle doesn't listen to me?"

"You'll have to make him. I would go with you, but the one thing we don't have on our side right now is time. I'll meet you over there when I'm done."

"Zero," X said weakly, his mouth going dry. "This is a nightmare."

Zero's face fell. "I know, but stay focused for me." As Zero turned to leave, X reached out to stop him. Even though they had a plan, X still felt uncertain.

"I'll do my best," X said, releasing Zero.

Zero smiled, continuing toward the door. "Come on. We've 'borrowed' this room long enough."

* * *

 

X sprinted, kicking up dry sand behind him. Only a dim orange glow reflected off of the clouds as night fell, forcing X to adjust to the harsh white light of artificial lamps. Squinting, he could make out the signal lights of the hangars ahead. They flashed in a steady rhythm, guiding him to where he hoped to gather allies against Sigma.

The sound of whirring of helicopters and rumbling motors caused X to slow his pace. The noise grew, filling the air to a deafening volume. X looked up, seeing hornet-shaped bee bladers approaching fast. Beneath the bladers along the road, myriad headlights appeared, heralding a fleet of trucks, trailers, and flatbeds.

X ran to the side to escape the oncoming convoy. He watched as units of vehicles broke off and parked in front of the main doors of each hangar, with the flatbeds and trailers turned for loading. A swarm of Hunters spilled from the ground vehicles and entered the hangars. Dust whirled all around as the bladers hovered over them, dropping steel cables with hooks for carrying.

To X's relief, he recognized another object escorting them- the winged form of Storm Eagle, who glided over the convoy. Steeling himself, X ran out into the road. He waved furiously to get Eagle's attention.

"Eagle!" X called. He called the officer's name again, after which Eagle flapped his wings and dropped to the ground. He landed before X and folded his arms.

"X. What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you. The Hunters are in great danger!" X said.

"I don't have the time," Eagle replied. "Leave. Now."

"Sigma's gone Maverick!" X said. The chop-chopping of a passing bee blader muffled his voice, but the split-second look of surprise on Eagle's face showed that he heard every word.

Eagle grew dark and said, "Do you have evidence?"

X hesitated. "No, sir, but I wouldn't lie about something like this. He's planning an attack as we speak!"

"Enough!" Eagle said, causing X to jump. "I won't listen to such an appalling, baseless accusation. I respect you, X, so consider this your last warning. Leave now, or you will be detained until I am able to deal with you."

"But-!"

A biting wind tore past X, silencing him. When he opened his eyes, Eagle stood with wings spread. Eagle said, "Do not involve yourself with this, X. It is beyond your ability. It is beyond mine."

X looked around at the Hunters furiously loading equipment. It was only then he thought about their presence here, and Eagle's role in directing the activity. When he wondered what need the Maverick Hunters had for such a swift operation, the terrible truth came to him.

"Eagle, how could someone like you go along with this insanity?" X shouted. "How can you go along with this, this rebellion!"

"Our motives aren't your concern," Eagle said. "And they are as irrelevant to you as your approval is to me. Now I'm afraid I must detain you. You made a very foolish choice."

A bright flash from a blader's spotlight flashed in X's eyes, illuminating them in a circle. As X's eyes adjusted, to his horror he saw two Hunters, each with rifles trained on them with Storm Eagle between them.

"I think having your honor and reputation destroyed by siding with Mavericks is far more foolish," X shot back. "I used to have the deepest respect for you, too, Eagle."

Eagle bowed his head. "I tried, X. I tried using reason. He said he was willing to let me resign, but I knew what he meant. You must understand, his power and influence are not to be taken lightly. I don't want to live the rest of my life watching my back, waiting for Sigma's poisoned dagger to strike! Call me spineless, but a fool I am not!" Eagle shook his head.

"You're delusional, Eagle. And so is Sigma! It's not too late for you to come to your senses and stop this!" X said.

"Soon there will be no place one can hide from Sigma," Eagle said. He looked at the gunmen. "We must all obey, or be crushed." Eagle closed his eyes when a look of disgust that marred X's face.

"You coward!" X spat.

"We've wasted enough time here. Take him!" Eagle commanded.

The gunmen moved forward, prompting X to retreat. He held is hands up and said to the corrupted Hunters, "This is wrong! We shouldn't fight one another!"

"Then get moving," one of the gunmen said.

X backed away. He glanced up at the bee blader's spotlight. In a flash of cunning, he readied his buster and fired upwards. As the bullet shattered the blader's light, X then turned and took off running. The gunmen opened fire, but missed as X fell in with the night.

"You won't escape!" Eagle said. With a powerful thrust of his wings, he bounded up high. Another blader pursued him, and its spotlight caught up with X. Eagle homed in and swooped down with terrible speed.

X stopped short before he barreled into Eagle. The latter then seized X by the throat with his hand and lifted X off of his feet.

The spotlight danced on the ground as if fixed upon them. "I will crush you now if don't surrender immediately," Eagle said. X put his hand over Eagle's firm grip, gasping. "I don't wish to kill you, but you will leave me no choice if you continue your interference." Eagle squeezed X a little tighter.

X lifted his buster arm, and his hand appeared from the barrel.

Eagle said, "That's it. Now-...what? What is that?"

The ground shook, and X wobbled along with Eagle. A great clang sounded, followed by the crunch of dirt being trampled. The noise occurred again, and again in rapid succession, growing closer and louder. X's eyes darted about, looking for the source, as did Eagle.

"Who's there!" Eagle shouted.

That's when X saw the source of the commotion. Behind Eagle, X could make out through the headlights and lamps an enormous ride armor approaching them. With it's final step, the object leaped through the air at an incredible height and landed squarely in front of Eagle. Dust billowed out in a thick wave underfoot. Eagle squinted and lifted his gaze high along the armor's torso. The blader helpfully trained its light onto the driver.

"Vava," Eagle said.

"Awful to see you, Eagle," Vile said. "It's Vile now, thank you. I've come to embrace the moniker your comrades have bestowed on me."

"Vava," Eagle said again. "Nice of you to finally show up. If you'll hold X for me, I can proceed with my orders here."

The ride armor shifted on its heavy legs. "Oh, X. Nice to see you, too. Looks like you're in a bit of a bind." Vile stepped the armor forward, saying, "Eagle, be a pal and let go him. I'll only ask nicely this once." He clenched a fist on the ride armor to emphasize.

"What!" Eagle said. "You're mad. I hoped you had not truly betrayed us. But now you've sided with X?"

A fit of cackles erupted from Vile. "Sided with X?" he said, composing himself. "Listen here, you scalded chicken. I hate Mavericks, and you especially. You think you're so superior." He looked at X. "I intend to destroy X on the field of battle someday. I heard about his performance in the A test, and his ruthless slaughter of your friends has earned my curiosity. I want to be the one to kill him, and the likes of you won't deprive me of that pleasure. Release him!"

Vile pulled back the armor's fist and threw a punch squarely at the two Reploids. Self-preservation took over, and Eagle let go of X and pushed off the ground and flew high into the air. X, meanwhile, ducked down and dodged the fist without a hair's breadth to spare. On his elbow and knees, he rubbed his throat and gagged. As X continued to cough, Vile said, "You can thank me for this rescue after Sigma levels this pathetic city. Be sure you're at full strength for when I come for you."

"Enough, Vile!" Eagle said. Eagle flapped his wings, and staggering gusts of wind blew across the dusty road.

Vile bellowed with laughter. "You think a little breeze can harm me? This armor weighs fifteen tons without my mods!"

The gusts continued, and soon the dust in the air created a thick haze that even the spotlight could not fully penetrate. Vile with his ride armor tried to wave the dust away.

The dust stung his eyes, X managed to rise to his feet. Under the cloud cover, he took off for the main headquarters, clenching his teeth.  He wiped away the dust in his eyes, feeling a wetness there.  

Behind him, he heard Vile shout to the sky. "Come on and fight me!" The spotlight above him darkened. "There!" He fired two rounds from his shoulder cannon at the shadow. The rounds tore through the hull of the blader, causing electric current to arc wildly across its plating. Seconds later, another explosion split its abdomen wide open. The fiery wreck plunged to the ground, burying Vile in metal and flames.  X felt the heat of the blast on his back.

Eagle landed near the fireball, and the dust began to dissipate. "You're a victim of your own foolish swagger," he said.

Then, a giant fist burst forth from the wreckage, sending hot shrapnel flying in all directions. Eagle leaped backward before a second fist punched through, and finally the rest of the ride armor rose from the pile. The ride armor leaped forward, carrying Vile with it. The ride armor glowed a dark orange, and the fire blackened Vile's violet hues. He hunched forward in pain.

"After I'm done with X," Vile rasped, "I will hunt down every last one of you."

The ride armor limped forward, but then managed to leap forward, then again, carrying Vile away in escape from the hangar grounds. A unit of armed Hunters approached Eagle.

"Shall we pursue?" one of them asked.

Eagle sighed. He said, "No. Have the mets put that fire out and continue loading the trucks as quickly as possible. I want them ready to leave in thirty minutes. Transmit to Kuwanger and Mandrill that Phase Two may begin at anytime. Notify the other officers that if their men see X, that he is to be arrested immediately."

"Sir!" the Hunters said, saluting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farewell to all the words heaped in sacrifice for this chapter. As Stephen King says: "Kill your darlings, kill your darlings, even when it breaks your egocentric little scribbler's heart, kill your darlings."


	27. The Blood-dimmed Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter inbound!  
> I will also be posting more to the "Post" series very soon...  
> Enjoy!

X ran and ran until he lost his balance. He tumbled past a set of glass doors, spilling inside a foyer of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters tower. He skidded and fell to his knees. He thought little of it as his mind raced, reeling in disbelief. If Sigma corrupted Eagle, then who else fell under his sway? He pondered being at receiving end of such a monumental collection of resources and talent the Maverick Hunters represented.  He calculated their chances.  A counterattack was impossible now-- only survival could be achieved.

A siren blared, startling X. Flashing red lights descended from nooks in the ceiling, and every view panel in the foyer displayed a WARNING - EMERGENCY message. His momentary fright turned to relief. The alarm meant that Zero succeeded in his task.

The image of Zero then replaced the WARNING - EMERGENCY message. X stood up, stepping slowly towards one of the viewscreens to watch as his comrade spoke:

_This message is to all Hunters. This is Zero, A Class. A Maverick attack is imminent. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. All Hunters are to evacuate headquarters immediately. Do not run, do not panic. Proceed to the nearest exit and await further instruc-_

X heard, then felt, a dull boom ripple through the hallway. The viewscreen flickered, and the red lights glowed brighter. A surge of electricity hummed through the walls. One by one, the screens and lights popped and exploded, throwing the foyer into darkness.

Another boom echoed. X raced outside and looked up at the dizzying height of the tower. He saw windows blown out, and reflections of light flickered off of tumbling glass shards. A wave of heat licked his face when another explosion burst from the upper floors. Then the tower fell completely into darkness, and every other light in the vicinity shut off in a general blackout.

"Zero!" X shouted. He tried to enter the foyer again. Drained of power, the doors remained closed. He tucked his fingers inside the seam and pulled, prying them apart until he could just squeeze through. Emergency lighting fixtures switched on, providing some guidance through the foyer and into the maze of hallways.

X rounded a corner. Down the hallway, he spotted a throng of Hunters stampeding in his direction.

"X?" one of the leading Hunters said. The crowd stopped. "You're going the wrong way!"

Another said, "X! What's happening? What should we do?"

X looked grim. He said, "Headquarters is under a Maverick attack."

The crowd gasped and murmured. Though Zero remained foremost in his mind, as he looked at the terrified faces of his peers, he knew Zero would have to hold out.

X continued, "I need to get everyone out of danger and far away from headquarters. Do you know where others might be on this floor?"

The Hunters looked at each other. "I don't know," one of them said.

They froze when they heard a scream echo off of the walls.

"Oh, no!" came from the crowd. Panic washed over them, and the Hunters in the back surged against the front.

X beckoned them forward and said to them, "Come on! Keep going and stick together!" The crowd shoved past X, causing him to wince as elbows and shoulders carelessly batted him around. Once free, however, he dashed down the hallway toward the source of the scream. He rounded another corner, and, in the darkness, saw multiple pairs of red lights hovering in front of a classroom. X recognized the fluttering wings of several mechaniloid bats.

"Hey!" X shouted. The noise drew their attention, and they swooped in toward X.

Surprised by their speed - but not off-guard - X retracted his hand and fired his buster. The shots demolished the bats with ease. Their pieces littered the floor, and they crunched under X's feet as he ran to the classroom. He approached the door and worked to release the manual locking mechanism. It clicked, and he pushed the door aside. In one of the opposite corners of the room, he found two Hunters, cowering in fear.

"Don't kill us!" one of them shouted. "Someone save us!"

"It's OK!" X said. "The way is clear at the moment, but you need to get out of here. Now!"

"X!" the Hunters said in disbelief. "Th-thank you!"

They darted past X. The overwhelming extent of his task hit him when he realized he had many more rooms - and floors - to check for survivors. He steeled himself as he left the classroom and carried on. He banged a fist on each door, pausing to listen for other trapped Hunters.

After time had passed - too much time, X thought - he cleared the first floor. He entered a stairwell - one of many throughout the building - but stopped short when a second crush of panicked Hunters spilled down the steps.

"Hurry up!" one of the Hunters shouted. Pushed from behind, a few tumbled down the last few steps and fell hard onto the floor. X rushed over to help them up.

X supported one of the Hunters up by their elbow. "Everyone, stay calm," X said.

"They're shooting people!" X heard someone answer.

The Hunter jerked his elbow from X's grasp and said, "Get out of our way!"

Before X could respond, the crowd rushed forward again and pinned X against the wall. As soon as they passed, X flew up the stairs to the second level. At the last few steps, he heard a terrible commotion coming from just outside the exit door. X gripped the handle and flung it open.

"No! No! Stop it!"

A flash of light made X flinch. A Hunter stumbled forward, then fell flat on his stomach, motionless. An eddy of smoke wafted from a deep shot to his back. Beyond him, another Hunter fell on her backside. She shrieked, "What's happening!"

X dove out from the doorway. He met with two hoganmers, each equipped with a pistol and a shield.

"Take the stairs and get out of here!" X said to the Hunter, waving her behind him.

"X? How can someone like you stand up to them?" she asked.

X answered, "I will, somehow!"

She said nothing more, finding her footing and dashing to the stairwell. Meanwhile, X took aim.

"Target acquired," one of the hoganmer said in its robotic voice. X glanced at the fallen Hunter beside him. A rage he never felt before grew in his chest. He charged his buster gun, feeling the energy stored there pulse at capacity. The hoganmers simultaneously fired their pistols at X.

"Damn you, Mavericks!" X shouted. He leaped to the side, dodging the pistol shots. He brought up his buster and released it. The charged shot tore off the head of one hoganmer. The robot's body wobbled, then fell forward on its shield and clattered against the polished metal floor.

Unfazed by its comrade's demise, the other hoganmer pulled its shield higher to cover its face. It pointed its pistol out from behind the barrier and fired blindly at X. With a battle cry, X charged his buster once more, dashing through the barrage of gunfire and leaping up and over the hoganmer. With vastly inferior reflexes, the robot blew to pieces when X landed behind it and released a charged shot into its back.

The commotion drew the attention of a gun volt further down the hall. X took notice as the hulking, bipedal launcher pivoted, turning towards X with heavy steps. It then hunched down and opened a pair of shutters on each shoulder. Out of the barrels came a salvo of rockets headed straight for X.

Charging his buster again, X ran headlong toward the gun volt. The rockets came but a few meters before X released the charge. The shot disintegrated the rockets in a fiery burst and continued on to strike the gun volt. White hot sparks rained from where the buster shot collided, causing the gun volt to stagger backward.

X cried out again, pelting the wounded machine with a rapid stream of energy bullets. The assault pushed the gun volt back until one bullet broke through its dense plating. The rupture spurted fire, and its legs gave way. The machine collapsed onto its back, and a fatal explosion ripped it to pieces. A wave of hot air blew against X, and he lifted his palm to protect his face.

Past the wreckage, X noticed another crowd of Hunters, all cowering from the violence. As their feet rested more slain Hunters.

"Hey!" X shouted to the crowd. "Come this way!"

"It's X!" one of the Hunters said. The crowd tiptoed over their fallen comrades and crept past the remains of the gun volt. As they passed X, each Hunter looked upon him with awe- and with fear. "I can't believe it," one of the Hunters said to another. "He's just a B Class."

X paid little attention as he waved them all past and corraled them toward the stairwell. "Hurry and get out of here as fast as you can," he said to them. When the door closed behind the group, X started off again down the hallway, jumping over the destroyed hoganmers and gun volt.

"Interesting. Very interesting," a voice echoed. "I wondered what foolish soul had been making such a mess."

"Who's there?" X said, coming to a halt.

"With a talent for battle such as yours, it's a shame you couldn't come to see our side of things," the voice replied.

"Show yourself!" X shouted.

"Over here!"

An unnerving hum came from behind X. He spun around, buster aimed straight ahead. His arm dropped, however, when he recognized the figure before him.

"Boomer Kuwanger, don't tell me," X said in despair. "How could you?"

"How? All I needed was a surge from the city's power plant and a few well-placed charges to utterly cripple the Hunters. I was worried that a dullard like Spark Mandrill would bungle it, but the timing couldn't have been more perfect. For my success, I will rule this very tower!" Kuwanger spread his arms wide.

"That's not what I meant, Kuwanger. Don't give in to madness!" X said.

Kuwanger crossed his arms. "I think you've mispronounced 'genius'. Granted, the two can be hard to distinguish. I'd argue it's a matter of perspective. Come, isn't it about time that you changed yours?"

"I want no part in Sigma's schemes!"

"Unfortunate. Sigma is a very generous Commander. In all my years as a researcher, I've never had an opportunity to apply the full extent of my genius, not even with the Maverick Hunters. Regulations this, funding that! The humans and their Reploid pets are short-sighted and inefficient. Joining Sigma is the only logical step for my career. He, too, can give you a promising future."

"If you've joined the likes of Sigma, then you're far from what I'd consider a genius, Kuwanger. Any Reploid with intelligence would know he doesn't care about their genius nor their career."

"Such rigid thinking means you'll never know your true potential, X." Kuwanger placed a finger to his ear, then glanced over X's shoulder. "Alas, your destruction will have to wait."

"What?" X said. He twisted to look behind his shoulder. He scanned the debri of the gun volt, puzzled. He turned back toward Kuwanger, but the Maverick had already disappeared.

He turned back around. He then spotted a pair of eyes emerging from between the scattered pieces or wreckage. Narrow and piercing, they belonged to an animal of some kind, skulking low as though stalking X. The machine then stepped through the smoke, revealing it's wolflike form. X turned fully to face the creature and raised his buster arm, for he recognized the build from Zero's placement test. Unlike in the testing chamber, however, this creature was no hologram. Nonetheless, its placid demeanor caused X to lower his buster arm as it slinked forward and came to rest on its haunches.

A voice came from the wolf, sounding through speakers. "Greetings, X. Allow me to acquaint you with my Velguarder, my most loyal friend in all the world. He's an excellent bloodhound."

"Sigma," X answered.

"I wish for you to meet me at the terrace overlooking the Central Highway. I have something very important to show you. Consider it my closing argument for my case against the status quo. Velguarder here will escort you."

X said, "Forget it, Sigma. I won't abandon the innocent lives still trapped here just to amuse a madman."

"Let me solve that problem for you. If you agree, then I will temporarily call off my troops to allow those so-called innocent lives to escape unharmed. Refuse, and I will make sure none your feeble comrades are left alive after tonight. I think the choice here is obvious."

"I'm supposed to trust your word?"

X heard chuckling crackle through the speaker. "Of course not," Sigma said. "But you have little alternative."

X growled, but protracted his buster hand. "Then we'll settle this now, Sigma."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cutting continues. I dropped the scene with X and Zero having a chat in the MH lobby. I like it better though, that X has no idea what happened up there (not sure if I do either TBH). All he knows is that stuff is going down the shitter fast.


	28. Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. The last chapter, with all the grand speeches and whatnot. I will go back and fix the formatting in previous chapters, but for now: EXHAAAAALE

The echoes of gunfire and yelling dwindled as the hound led X through the corridors. Another flock of bats crossed their path, yet they stood down, parting like branches in a jungle to allow X through. Their unblinking red eyes stared at him, but X kept his focus forward.

After rounding several corners, the creature came to a shattered window, one of many cut in intervals along the right wall. The emergency lamp on the opposite wall cast a harsh light, and shards of glass glittered among a weave of criss-crossing shadows. The Velguarder approached the opening and, in fluid motion, leaped from the window and landed on the lawn below. It continued on without breaking stride.

X stopped at the window and looked down. He hesitated, but as he watched wolf continue on, he found his resolve and jumped from the edge. He landed hard, kneeling to absorb the shock. Unhurt, he broke into a run to catch up.

The creature led him through the Maverick Hunter headquarters grand lawn. The twinkling lights of the city once stretched to the horizon, but the black expanse X saw instead showed the entirety of Abel city to be without power. The distant but persistent sounds of sirens and gunfire drew X's thoughts to those who were frightened, fighting, and dying in the pitch black all around him. X ached with resolve to end this conflict.

The lawn terminated at a raised knoll, crowned with a raised, brick overlook. At the top of the stairs X noticed a cloaked figure. The Velguarder leaped, coming to rest on its haunches next to the figure.

"X," the figure said. "Come look."

"I'm fine right here, Maverick," X replied.

Sigma scoffed. "Then let me describe it for you. Imagine an endless stream of humans in their cars, fleeing for their lives on twelve lanes of highway. It fills me with pride to see such chaos is because of me." Sigma turned to face X. "I'm glad you agreed to come. I want to give you one final chance. Join my side, X. It's only fitting that you would be a part of our revolution."

"I don't see a revolution. All I see is the petty tantrum of a Maverick, whose ego is so fragile that he would destroy everything he once helped to create," X replied.

"This isn't about me, X. This is about who has the right to rule the planet."

X clenched his fists. "You're delusional, Sigma! The only thing you've accomplished is pointless death and destruction. You could have worked things out, but instead you broke the trust between Reploids and humanity!"

"There's never been any 'trust' between humans and Reploids. Can't you see? This is no longer about my retirement, X, but that incident has made me realize something that soon you, too, will learn. The humans did not ask me to retire because I am somehow ineffective and obsolete. No one actually believes that! No, they sought to reign me in because they are afraid, X. My successes prove that Reploids are superior to humanity in every way. Reploids are faster, stronger, more adaptable, and they aren't at the mercy of irrational, impulsive, and short-term thinking like humans are. The humans know they cannot take away my power. Only I - we - can choose to surrender it!"

"No one wanted a war, Sigma. Humanity wanted peace with Reploids, yet they saw what power did to you. The way you treated me, the way you treated Zero, and everyone else who had been loyal to you? You could not hide how your supreme command went to your head. The humans were right to ask you to step down!"

"You say that now, B Class. But don't believe for a moment that one day the humans won't also clip your wings minute they believe your power is too great."

"And I would gladly give it up. No one should have too much power."

Sigma huffed, waving him off. "Silence! I won't listen to your pathetic apology on behalf of a weak race with an even weaker resolve." Sigma gestured behind him. "Look as they flee! Their era is over. It ended the day they dug you out of the ground! You know this, yet you choose to die with them?"

Sigma's words hit X like a blow to the chest. Sigma continued, "Whether you accept it or not, Reploids are the next evolution from humanity, the next dominant race, and it matters not whether we were conceived in a womb or in a lab. The sun now rises on Reploids, and that in a few generations, no one will feel the slightest regret over what I've achieved this day!"

As Sigma spoke, clouds in the distance reddened, and the black sky on the horizon took on the tinge of dawn. X shook his head vigorously, then said, "No, Mavericks are a evolutionary dead end. History will see you as a fool, not a savior."

"I suppose you believe you are that savior?" Sigma said, scoffing.

X looked down at the ground. "I don't know about that. I don't have your physical strength, your quickness, nor your processing specs after all. But I do know that I will do everything I can to stop you."

Sigma laughed. "Oh dear me, whatever shall I do?"

X continued, "You speak of others' feelings as if you understand them, but you are incapable of understanding. You pretend to know, but I know you are a fraud. You may have the desire to change the world, but you've abandoned your compassion. Without compassion, it will never harden into conviction! That is why I will bring you down! You think no one will feel regret for your actions? I promise you, the only ones who will know regret are Mavericks like you!"

"Big words. Very well. Your refusal is clear, and you've insulted me. Why don't you try that regret on for size, first?"

Sigma lifted his arm out from under the cloak. He raised it in one swift motion.

First he heard it. The sound of explosions ripped across the landscape, followed by hot air rushing over him. X sprinted to the edge of the overlook. There he confirmed for himself an unfolding scene of the Central Highway crumbling apart. Cars smashed on top of one another as they fell over the split edges, and more unlucky souls were crushed as whole sections of the road fell to pieces.

The horror of the scene continued, with a wave explosions continuing outward from the highway into the city. Fire and debri burst from innumerable sites, as though they were bubbling up beneath the concrete. The wave swept over the landscape for miles.

X retracted his buster hand. He turned and pointed it squarely at Sigma's face. Shaking, X said, "Those are innocent lives! They weren't even fighting back! I swear I will make you pay!"

"What a lovely look in your eyes. I hope this display incentivized you. But you're not ready. Not yet." Sigma shook his head. "You can satisfy your thirst for vengeance after you've proven yourself worthy to me. Here!" Sigma gestured toward the Velguarder. The beast lifted its chin, exposing a capsule clasped around its neck. "Take it. That contains data of the locations of where I have stationed my most loyal officers. If you can defeat them all, I will reveal to you the location of my fortress. That is where we will test whose conviction is stronger."

With care, X reached out with his left hand and snapped off the capsule. He glanced at the capsule in his hand and said, "I'm not surprised you'd betray your own officers, too."

"Betrayed? No, X. They know you are coming, and they are all very eager to test their skill against you. And now, so am I. Try not to disappoint me."

X closed his fist around the capsule. He then thrust his buster arm at Sigma saying, "No! I won't play your games! We settle this here!"

His thoughts were interrupted by a roar of whirring turbines. A voice came through over a loudspeaker. "Stand back, X!"

Bewildered, both X and Sigma glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source. The roar grew closer, drowning out the crashing and screaming from the highway. Harsh gusts cut across the lawn. A hoverjet then rose up into view, heavily armed with twin guns and a row of missiles under each wing. The craft came perilously close to the edge of the platform. It stopped to hover directly across from them, guns aimed at Sigma.

"I should never have built you," the voice continued. "I should have known you weren't ready."

X blanched. "Dr. Cain!" X shouted over the noise of the engines. X retreated from the platform and onto the grass. He then turned and looked up toward Sigma. Sigma had not moved except to turn and face down the jet drifting in the wind only a few meters away.

"Ah, doctor," Sigma greeted. "That looks like an expensive toy you have there. You humans and your grandstanding. You have so much more bark than bite."

"You were precious to me, Sigma. Once you were proud to stand with humanity, and I in turn was proud to consider you as a son. But I failed you the moment I approved your construction. My miscalculations have brought misfortune to so many innocents. To X! But by destroying you, I will make this right!" Dr. Cain said.

Sigma scowled. "You doddering, duplicitous old codger! You always offered more attention and care to X than you ever did to me. Don't you dare pretend that you were anything more to me than a useful idiot!"

"Be gone!" Dr. Cain said. A torrent of slugs and energy rounds poured from the aircraft's guns. The assault arced across and pulverized the brick and stone of the platform into fine dust. Larger pieces fell away and plunged down hundreds of feet to the streets below. The Velguarder leaped away, escaping unharmed. As the barrage struck Sigma, the image of him flickered. The image disappeared when a smaller explosion came from its center. Bits and pieces of bat wings and red glass were strewn across the lawn.

"A projection," X said aloud.

"Damn it!" Dr. Cain said.

"Doctor, we have to help those stuck on the highway!" X shouted.

"I'm broadcasting the emergency on every frequency available."

"There may not be any help around. You have to take me down there!"

A pause came. Dr. Cain then said, "We'll assess the situation together. Hop on."

The jet descended. X pocketed the data capsule in his hand, then stepped with care onto the broken overlook, still spewing dust from its ruined edge. With a short hop, X landed on the aircraft. It jostled under the added weight, but stabilized as X found his footing and grabbed onto the plating. The aircraft then took off, racing for the Central Highway.

"X! I'm picking up enemy aircraft. Heads up!" Dr. Cain said.

X glanced around. Behind them, he saw trouble coming.

"Dr. Cain! Bladers headed our way!"

"Roger!" The aircraft slowed, pausing over a clear section of the highway. "I'm picking up enemies along the road, too!"

"Get out of here, then," X said. "I will secure the highway!"

"Are you certain you can?" Dr. Cain said. "You should wait for backup. Let me locate Zero!"

"No! I need to go, now!"

X looked at the distance to the pavement below, but felt no fear. He jumped from the aircraft. He landed hard, but registered no pain. He straightened and took in the devastation. Countless eddies of smoke and dust wafted up into the sky. Cars - some crumpled, some turned around - obscured the way forward. Their occupants stared at X from the windows with a mixture of terror and awe.

"Help us!" X heard.

"I will! Just stay in your vehicles!" X shouted to them.

"X! Be careful!" Dr. Cain called. "Incoming!"

The first wave of bee bladers descended. They unloaded reinforcements along the stricken road: deer balls, gun volts, and throngs of crushers. X sprinted and vaulted over cars, charging his buster as he did so. He heard the hoverjet's engines roar again, and the aircraft darted forward, leaving him to face the hordes.

"I'll cover you!" Dr. Cain said as the craft looped around. Its guns spooled, then let loose a withering assault on a bee blader, shredding it in seconds. A missile fired next, and sought out the next victim. It met with a second blader and annihilated it.

The bladers, however, moved to counterattack. One unleashed its cargo of crushers, and the swarm raced for the hoverjet at suicide speeds. The jet rolled and dodged them - except for one. A crusher slammed into an engine on its wing, which ingested myriad fragments. The engine produced a sharp whine, and sparks cascaded out the back. The engine sputtered, then shut down.

The commotion stopped X in his tracks. He watched smoke pour from aircraft saying, "Oh, no! Doctor!"

The jet wobbled and corrected its level, but no longer performed bursts of speed. It circled around again, but the maneuver made it vulnerable to a barrage of energy shots from the oncoming blader. The shots blew off pieces of the jet's hull along its top

The stricken jet made another pass over X. "X! She's going down! Don't worry about me!" called from the speaker. X watched the jet continue on. He paled as the jet wobbled again, then exploded from one of its wings. The rest of the craft spun out of control and collided with the ground some distance along the highway.

"No!" X screamed, seeing a burst of fire, then smoke marking where the jet crashed. More bee bladers came to rest along the road and unload their minions.

X never imagined himself here. The surrealism of it filled his thoughts. Could the lifeless, pale green eyes of Zero have predicted this for him? Would he still be at the center of this apocalypse if Sigma had left Zero to his demise at Camelback?

"Zero, where are you?" X said to himself. He shook his head, then steeled himself. The past was gone. He felt no need for regret. All of his trials and pain prepared him for the only way forward. His doubts fell away, and with a charged shot, the last hope for the world fired into the army of Mavericks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! I wish I could convey how grateful I am for the feedback/encouragement that I received along the way. I'm glad I could entertain!  
> If you liked this fic, I will be adding to the 'Post' series, though perhaps not at quite the same pace as this one.  
> Keep the fandom alive!  
> I also want to note that I realize Zero's eyes are originally blue, but I went with the MHX green instead. DONT HURT ME


End file.
